Always You And I
by timelessS2clois
Summary: Once college sweethearts, S and S meet again 6 years later. They fall in love again, and just like last time, something stands in the way: Syaoran’s getting married to someone else.
1. Prologue Part I: I Love You

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura were college sweethearts, and Syaoran, at the most crucial point of his life, had to choose between moving to Hong Kong and staying with Sakura. With fate going as it did, he chose to leave her.

Years later, they meet again, but this time, everything's different. It's been 6 long years. His mother's dead. Sakura's no longer the woman she used to be. And worst of all, he's getting married to Tomoyo Daidouji. But at least one thing stayed the same. Their love for each other.

--- --- ---  
  
**Prologue Part I - I Love You**

Sakura Kinomoto, age 22, walked to her boyfriend's dorm at 4:00 in the afternoon during a hot, summer day. The temperature in the building was boiling hot despite the windows opened all the way. Wearing a pair of blue shorts and a green hooded shirt, she walked on in the room after she knocked, her ponytail swaying behind her. The room was a mess. Of course, two men living in there tended to do that. She walked to her boyfriend's bedroom.

"Syaoran?" She called, knocking. "Are you in here?"

"I'm in here," he responded.

"Are you decent?" She teased.

He laughed. "Sure."

"Syaoran…" she started, a small frown downing her face.

"I am, I am," he stood and opened the door. "See?" He wore nothing but a pair of blue silk shorts.

"You aren't decent," she mumbled, staring at his well-toned chest and abs.

"But you're liking it, aren't you?" He grinned and pulled her in his room, which was an even bigger mess than the living room. "What are you doing here, babe?"

"I wanted to spend time with you," she smiled ruefully, "since there's only a week left until you're graduating."

"It's not that big a deal, you know," he settled on his bed, pulling her and sitting her on his lap. "I'll still visit you," he put his arms around her possessively.

"It's different, though," she put her own arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "I won't get to see you everyday…" she said quietly. "And that's going to be so hard to deal with."

"You have tons of pictures of me in your dorm," his eyes held a hint of amusement, but his voice sounded just as low-spirited as hers.

"But I don't get to kiss you…or hold you…" she murmured, straightening up. "Don't you feel that way too?"

"Let me think," he started, pausing for effect. "Not…really."

Sakura gasped. "Jerk!" She slapped his shoulder.

He laughed. "Of course I do, you idiot," he captured her lips for a small kiss. "A lot more than you."

"So what are we going to do?" She faced him fully, emerald on amber.

"Enjoy as much as we can together," he said softly, going down his bed and pulling her with him. She ended up on top of him.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked, a small smile finally lighting up her downcast eyes.

"There's no music," he pointed out, brushing away her bangs from her face.

"So we can pretend," she replied. "Please, Syaoran?"

"Do you love me, babe?" He asked abruptly, finally settling his hands on her hips.

"Of course I do," she answered softly. "Do you?"

"Would you make love to me if I asked you right now?" He asked boldly, though his heart began to beat harder.

She stopped. "What?"

"Would you?" He asked again, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"Syaoran…" she began to pull away, her own heart trembling at his question.

He kept her in his arms. "Sakura, I'm not asking you. I just want the answer," he whispered. "I've got to know something."

"Know what? Syaoran…" she swallowed in nervousness. "Are you asking me to have sex with you right now??"

"I'm not!" He answered strongly.

"But…but you just…" Sakura stared into his eyes. "You don't want to make love to me?"

Syaoran's eyes focused on hers in confusion and disbelief. "Where did you get _that_ idea??"

"You just said you're not asking me to have—"

"Because I didn't! I asked that if I asked you to make love to me, would you say yes," he retorted, feeling a little frustrated. "Dammit, Sakura, why do you keep twisting my words around??"

"Because you're never clear on what you're saying!" She snapped and got out of his hold, standing up and fixing her clothes.

"That's not what I meant!" He followed suit and grabbed her arms back before she could leave the room.

"Then what did you mean??" She asked, glaring straight at him.

He began to say something, but stopped himself. "Ok, look…" his hands held her shoulders. "Let's not…the last thing I want right now is to fight."

"I didn't start it," she muttered, pulling herself away from his grip.

"You are such a stubborn, temperamental woman!" He replied, grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him with force. "You did start it, sweetheart, and you're not leaving until we're done."

"What??" She cried, trying to get out of his hold. "Let go of me, Li!"

No way, baby. You're mine," he let his hold loosen, expecting her to bolt out of the door, but she stayed in his arms. "And we're settling this right now."

"What do you mean—" She began, but was cut off by the gentle pressure of Syaoran's lips on hers.

Sakura returned his kiss, snaking her arms around his neck, her fingers touching his hair. Syaoran let his hands stroke her back as he deepened their kiss, tasting more of her than he thought possible. She murmured a low moan that sent Syaoran dizzying. He pulled back and took a small breath before diving in again. His hands roamed her waist, settling on her hips. Soon, his fingers were moving beneath her shirt, caressing the newly exposed skin. Sakura felt his warm touch all over her body, making her feel just as dizzy.

"Syaoran…" she murmured, "I…wait…"

"You…what?" He murmured, angling his head another way. His hand left her stomach and traveled to her jaw, his finger stroking her cheek. "Don't worry, baby." His other hand held onto her waist, not moving any ways higher.

Moments later, they broke off, breathing in quickly. Their foreheads rested on each other as Syaoran held her to him tightly. Sakura placed her hands flat on his chest, catching her breath. As soon as they breathed normally again, Syaoran let out a deep chuckle and sat back on his bed. Sakura stayed standing, gazing at him with wavering eyes. Tears were welling and were starting to fall down her porcelain cheeks.

He stared in surprise and sprang up. "Why are you crying?" He immediately wiped her tears away. "Did I hurt you?" He whispered.

She shook her head.

"Then why?" He kissed the trails of tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you, Sakura…"

"You didn't do anything," she spoke softly, hiccupping. "I just…"

He pulled away slightly, gazing into her eyes. "You just what?" He coaxed, holding her hands.

She stared up at him unsurely, but in moments, she gave in. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Oh baby…" he held onto her just as fiercely, closing his eyes at the intense feeling thrown at him.

-- -- ---

Two nights before his graduation, Syaoran took Sakura out on a fancy date, promising dinner, a dance, a night stroll in the park, and of course, the specialty: making out in the car underneath the stars. With Syaoran's graduation coming so soon, Sakura took every opportunity she got to be with him. He did the same, taking in all he could of Sakura until he had to leave.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as soon as he came inside the driver's seat.

"It's a surprise," he grinned and gazed at her with delight. "You look amazing." She wore a black spaghetti-strap dress that ended just above her knees, with her hair up in an intricate hairstyle.

She blushed. "Thanks…so do you," she murmured and smiled.

"I got a call from my mom in Hong Kong," he began, starting to drive out of the dorm parking lot.

"Oh yeah? What did she say? Is she coming for your graduation?" Sakura asked, turning slightly to face him.

He nodded. "My sisters too. They'll arrive tomorrow at noon. Come with me to pick them up?" He glanced at her.

"Of course," she smiled again. "I'd like to meet them. You've already met my dad and brother. I think it's my turn."

He chuckled. "My sisters are probably going to go crazy over you. Every beautiful girl they meet, they just…they…" he stopped and grinned. "Well, you'll find out."

"How about your mom? Do you think she'll like me?" Sakura asked hopefully, a little bit dreading it.

He began to make a good lie in his mind. His mother was damn impossible. "I think so," Syaoran nodded, grimacing inside. "Mom's a little overprotective since my dad died, and she's a little scary."

"You're not helping," she mumbled, looking out the window.

Syaoran laughed nervously. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure…I'm sure she'll love you."

"Do you have any older brothers?" She asked teasingly, brightening her eyes.

The tension eased from him, only to be replaced by a little bit of jealousy. "You're kidding, right?" He asked, looking at her and making sure she was joking.

"No. I want to know," she bit her lip to hide a grin.

"Sakura…" he began, still looking at her.

"Stop looking at me and focus on driving!" She laughed. "You know you're the only one I love," she teased, leaning forward and kissed his cheek.

"Don't do that to me, babe," he groaned, but grinned embarrassedly.

"Why not? It's fun," she giggled.

"You'll pay for that," he started, nodding. "You will."

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes and laughed again. "Syaoran, you're such a doofus."

"So? You still love me." He placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

Sakura warmed all over, taking his hand and kissing the open palm. "Mm-hmm." She sighed happily. "I can't wait to find out where you're taking me."

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer, 'cause we're here." He pulled his hand back, driving into a free space.

"Ooh…it looks so elegant," she murmured in awe. "I don't think I've ever seen this restaurant before."

"It's our special place," he grinned and got out, walking over to hers and opening the door.

"Thank you," she said softly and placed her hand in his as they walked together to the glass doors.

Two men in black suede suits opened the doors for them, wearing polite smiles and saying their greetings. After Syaoran said their reservation, another man led them to a secluded area in the restaurant overlooking a bouquet of beautiful roses.

"I feel so out of place, don't you?" She asked, looking around. "The people here are, what, 30 or something years old?"

He laughed. "This makes me feel so old, but hey, I _am _graduating, so technically I _am_ old."

Sakura laughed.

"Good evening, madam, sir," a woman greeted politely. "These are the menus, and the specials are in the back. What kind of drink would you like?"

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "What do you think?" He asked slyly. 'Wine,' he mouthed.

She shook her head, laughing. "Just water, thanks."

He stared at her in shock. "What?"

"I don't want to drink," she answered and looked up at the waitress. "Same for him, too."

"No, no, we're not having water," Syaoran interrupted. "What are you doing, babe?" He asked, frowning. "Water??"

"I…I'll come back later," the waitress said unsurely and exited.

"What are _you _doing??" She asked, glaring at him. "I don't want to drink wine."

"Why not? We've never tasted it before," he said stubbornly. "And besides, look how expensive this restaurant is! You're embarrassing me, Sakura."

"Like you get embarrassed easily," she muttered and leafed through the menu. "I just don't want us to get drunk."

"From what, a couple glasses of wine??" He asked back.

"After you drink that much, you're going to want more, and you're the one driving us, so I have to keep you alert," she answered back, frowning at him. "Besides, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I took you out in this really nice restaurant and you ask for a cheap drink like water."

"So what? I don't like spending money," she replied, crossing her arms. "You're lucky you've got me, because there are a lot of women out there who only want money out of men."

"Oh my God, are you serious??" He stared out disbelievingly at her.

"What?" She asked in defense and went back to the menu. "I want the special. What do you want?"

"I want wine," he replied evenly.

She looked up at him. "Why?" She asked again, wearily.

"Because I'm leaving in 2 friggin' days and this is our only official date for a while, and I want it to be special!" He glared at her. "Come on Sakura, it's not like I'm going to get in a car accident and kill us both."

She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to give in. Syaoran pleaded with his eyes, coaxing her. She looked away, trying to compromise, and finally just nodded slowly. "Fine, but only two drinks."

"Thank you," Syaoran broke out in a grin. "Just two drinks."

Sakura stared at him with narrowed eyes. He looked back at her with slyness. "I knew you'd give in. I just knew it."

"Yeah, that's why you had to practically beg me," she said dryly, though her lips were already smiling.

Syaoran called back the waitress and they finally ordered everything. The orders came in 20 minutes later, but the two didn't seem to notice, having been in a very deep conversation. Once the food arrived, Syaoran and Sakura paused to look at the delicious, fragrant food, and they dug in. The expensive wine bottle came in minutes later inside a bucket of ice. The waitress poured out in two glasses.

Sakura cut a part of the steak and bit into it. "I don't think I've ever had anything this good before," she murmured.

"The only thing I've ever had better than this is your cooking," Syaoran replied as he took in his own food. "But this is a very close second."

She laughed.

He looked at his glass and then at Sakura. "I think people make toasts before they eat the dinner," he said quietly, glancing around.

"Why? Are you embarrassed again?" She asked mischievously.

He grinned. "Let's make a toast."

"Ok," she grabbed the glass in her fingers. "To your graduation."

"And to our relationship," Syaoran offered.

She smiled. Their glasses clinked and they took a small sip of the wine. Both coughed it out and spit it back into the glass. "Syaoran!" She cried, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "That tasted bad!"

He laughed, wiping his own mouth. "Man…that _was _the worst-tasting alcoholic beverage I've ever drank."

"Do you think it was just this kind of wine or it's all types?" She asked hopefully.

"Probably just this one," he answered, chuckling. "Sorry to disappoint you. Anyway, what should we drink then?"

"Water," she replied with a laughing smile.

He chuckled. "Deal." He called the waitress back and she got them two glasses of ice-cold water.

--- --- ----

"It doesn't seem like summer at night, does it?" Sakura murmured against Syaoran's shoulder as they walked along the park, hand in hand.

"No," he answered with a small chuckle. "Why? You getting cold?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied, "but I don't want to go yet."

"Here," Syaoran took off his jacket and draped it over Sakura's slim shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking in his scent. "You're such a gentleman, Syaoran. I like that."

"I'm glad. Wouldn't want to be dating someone who didn't like me," he grinned teasingly.

She punched his chest lightly, laughing. "It's so beautiful tonight."

"Feels like something else, right?" he murmured.

She nodded.

"When it's daylight, everything's going crazy, and time just goes by so fast. You can't enjoy the moment."

"But at night, it's a completely different story," she gazed up at him looking down at her.

He nodded and smiled. "You had a good time tonight, babe?"

"Lots of fun," she smiled, lighting up her eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem," he grinned and put his arms around her. "Anything for you."

She rested her forehead on his chest. "I want to skip the making out and just stay here with you all night. I feel like if I let go, you'll be gone," she whispered.

"Hey…let's not think about that now, all right?" He brushed away her bangs again and tucked them behind her ears. "I don't want you crying on me again."

"What do you mean again?" She asked quietly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't like seeing you cry. I know I'd just bawl my eyes out with you," he teased.

"Shut up…that's not true," she replied, burying her face on his shirt.

"You're right," he mended, kissing the top of her head. "But it's true that I don't like seeing you cry. It hurts me, you know?" he lifted up her chin and gazed into her eyes.

She smiled wanly. "You love me that much?"

"You bet," he pecked her nose. "I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

"That's sweet," she whispered. She couldn't take it anymore; everything he said was perfect. Tears began to leak out of her eyes. "You're such a softie, Syaoran…not a lot of people know it. You're a romantic, sentimental guy. My…" her voice broke. "My romantic, sentimental guy."

"What'd I tell you…don't cry…please," he begged, wiping her tears.

"I can't help it!" She sobbed and turned away. "You're leaving…and I know that's not all of it! I don't know why, but in the back of my mind, I feel like you're leaving me for good," she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so close to him. "Maybe what you're feeling is physical separation…because I'm telling you right now that I'm never going to love anybody like I do you," he turned her around and kissed away the tears, much like in the dorm room few days before. "You want to go back?"

She nodded.

"Let's go," he suggested and took her hand.

"Wait," she nudged at his hand.

He faced her once again. "Hmm?"

"Kiss?" She asked, a small smile glowing her face.

Syaoran kept in a big sigh of relief and went to her, clutching onto her chin and angling her face. "I thought you didn't want to make out today."

"Not make out," she whispered. "A kiss."

He grinned and leaned in, closing his eyes as Sakura closed hers.  
  
--- --- ---

_To be continued..._

**Next chapter:** Prologue Part II  


Note: Go to my profile for author's notes and updates.   



	2. Prologue Part II: Letting Go

**Prologue Part II – Letting Go**

At the airport, Sakura was agitated as she sat beside Syaoran, who was reading a magazine, feeling completely opposite of her. She resisted the urge to hit him on the head and yell, "What's wrong with you?!" She kept her hands together, and unconsciously began tapping her foot. Syaoran cleared his throat. Sakura turned to him, his gaze pointing to her foot. She looked back up again at him and continued tapping.

"Sakura…" Syaoran began, putting his newspaper down.

"I'm sorry, but this is really getting on my nerves," she defended.

"I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about," he insisted. "Trust me."

"I can't. Not right now."

"Ok, well…" he shrugged indifferently and rested back on the chair. "Your loss."

She rolled her eyes. "Loss of what, exactly?"

"My affection and care," he answered a matter-of-factly.

"Ah…what a loss," she laughed quietly.

Silence arrived as they both went in their own worlds.

Minutes later, "hey, here they come," Syaoran interrupted, standing up.

"What? What?" Her senses went on high as she stood up, spine straight, heart pounding like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and they jogged to where the other people stood waiting for their loved ones.

--- --- --- 

"Hi, Mrs. Li," Sakura bowed as she greeted the very sophisticated, beautiful woman. The sisters were nowhere to be found having went to the bathroom as soon as they got off the plane.

Her cool voice flittered across to Sakura's ears. "Hello…and who may you be?"

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she introduced, offering her hand.

"She's my girlfriend," Syaoran put in, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Yelan's surprise was clearly shown in the way her eyes widened from their natural gaze. "Your girlfriend." She didn't shake her hand.

Sakura pulled it back. "Yes," Sakura managed a smile though she was terrified.

"Ah," Syaoran could see the disapproval clear in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at his mother.

"What's wrong, Mom?" He gritted his teeth to keep from sounding angry.

Yelan shot a 'who-the-hell-is-this-girl' look to Syaoran that was highly obvious to Sakura. "Nothing's the matter, son. I'd rather just get some sleep right now, that's all. Is the hotel near here?"

"An hour's drive," he answered just as coldly.

"Very well," she sighed and started walking from them.

Her heart breaking for every moment Yelan despised being with her, Sakura looked down. She wouldn't show it. As much as she was offended and hurt by the sudden brush-off, she still loved Syaoran and this _was _his mother. She had to show utmost respect, whether she liked it or not. Syaoran's grip on her shoulders tightened, apologizing with a smoldered look in his eyes. Sakura nodded slightly and they walked to the baggage claim together.

As soon as the sisters found Sakura, they could do nothing but pinch her cheeks, praise her beauty and cuteness, and acted like the best sisters in the world. Syaoran never thought he'd really feel love for his sisters for their annoying traits, but at that moment, where tension seemed to rise between the three of them, the sisters broke it off with their usual selves and made Sakura feel so much better. He couldn't say the same for him, though. Yelan's harsh attitude towards Sakura sorely hurt him, and he knew Sakura was even more hurt by it. What the hell was wrong with his mom anyway?

--- --- --- 

As soon as Syaoran's name was called, he got out of his seat and walked up the stairs to the stage where a few teachers and the principal presented their graduation certificates. Wearing a blue robe and matching graduation hat, he remembered his high school graduation, except now there were a lot more people, very sophisticated, and that Sakura was there. He grasped the certificate with his left and shook the teachers' hands with his right. Before exiting in the other staircase, he glanced out and grinned at Sakura, cheering for him in the auditorium. His mother didn't look very happy, though, as she watched their little exchange.

--- --- --- 

"WHAT?!" Syaoran's voice roared in the hotel his sisters and mother were staying at. "No way am I going with you!! No way in hell!" He cursed and started to exit the room.

"Xiao-Lang Li, you will not leave this room until I say so," Yelan's order came cold and icy as always.

He stood by the door just mere inches from him. "Why should I?"

"Because you are my son and I raised you better than that!" She practically yelled. "Now listen to me very carefully and you will do as I say."

He gritted his teeth, set his jaw, and turned around to face her. If looks could kill, he would be one long, dead SOB.

"Tomorrow, when your sisters and I leave for Hong Kong, you are coming with us whether you like it or not. Before your father died, he wanted to give you what you wanted and that was the chance to live here in Japan during your college years, but now that it is over, you are coming back. I don't care if you love that girl, because frankly, you're not old enough to understand the real meaning of love." She remained firm.

"I do love her, mom, but you can't just do that!" He protested. "Dad gave me this chance, but he didn't say anything about going back! I don't want to go back to Hong Kong! Do you understand that?? I've been living here for 5 years and I'm used to it! I don't want to go back, because _this _is my home."

"Hong Kong is where you've lived your whole life, Xiao-Lang. How can you turn your back on your own country?" She questioned harshly. "Nonetheless, you are coming with us. You have a career ahead of you with our corporation going very well. If you don't choose to return with your own free will, I will see to it that you are brought back to Hong Kong. I will not stand by and watch you make a fool of yourself."

"Why don't you just tell me the reason, mom? I don't buy the threats. You're not as heartless as you make yourself as. Just tell me why I have to return to Hong Kong so badly." He ground his teeth and set his eyes on his mother, leveling their hard gazes.

"That is the reason, Xiao-Lang. Don't patronize me."

He searched her eyes for something and found nothing. "Dammit, I can't leave Japan! I don't care what you do to me, but I am not leaving. I can't. You have to give me a better reason than that and I doubt you can."

He could see her jaws tighten. Suddenly, a tear leaked out of her left eye. She hastily wiped it, as if it was a sign of vulnerability. "Mom-" he began, quite surprised with this. The only time he'd seen her cry was when his father was brought down to his grave.

She put a hand to stop him. It took her minutes before she could get the heartbreaking words out. "I'm dying, Syaoran," her voice had gone to its lowest. "And you're your father's and my heir. You have to continue our business."

Blown away at this, Syaoran stepped back and stared at her in shock. It took him a while to start talking. "No," he began, feeling his heart tighten. "No. You can't be dying," he protested, breathing hard. "No, you're the healthiest woman alive."

"I was diagnosed with kidney failure four years after your father died. You had already left Hong Kong by then, and I had no intention of telling you. No one knew about it, even your sisters. Privately, I had the operation. Months ago, the doctor said that, now, my other kidney is failing me."

Syaoran brushed a hand over his face, struck by this news. "And…uh…when were you going to tell us this?"

"As soon as we got back in Hong Kong," she replied, still as cold as ever.

"Mom…" he shut his eyes and envisioned a life without his mother by his side. "This is not happening."

"Come back with us, Xiao-Lang. You asked for the real reason and you have it." She answered wistfully.

--- --- --- 

Syaoran's bloodshot eyes indicated the immense lack of sleep he had the night he graduated and the sorrow he felt. Spending it in his dorm room, he could do nothing but think about his mother and then Sakura and then his mother again. With emotions swarming inside him that he thought wasn't there, he knew he had to make a decision. He couldn't think straight after hearing his mother's heartfelt confession. He could see in her eyes she didn't intend to tell him because of the huge weight it would put on his shoulders.

The digital clock by his bed blinked in green lights 5:25 in the morning. With all the energy left in him, he stood up from his bed, put on a pair of pants and shirt, and got out of his room, not bothering to check in with his roommate. He used the staircase and went down to Sakura's floor, knowing that he had to break it off with her right now before it could get worse. Syaoran stood on her doorstep, feeling the dread in his stomach, practically swallowing the lumps in his throat. His heart beat harder at the thought of breaking up with the only woman he'd ever loved. He could feel moisture beneath his eyelids.

He knocked, and for the third time, Sakura opened it. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Syaoran?" She stifled a yawn. "What are you doing here? It's so early."

Syaoran couldn't speak for a second as he stared at the beauty in front of him. Oh my God, he would miss this woman with his entire being. Without waiting for another moment to pass, Syaoran bent down and kissed her like never before. His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed the sleep out of her. Sakura murmured a protest, but was lost in the passion he was pouring in the kiss. At the loss of breath, they pulled away. Sakura, with wide, green eyes and swollen lips, stared at him in concern and surprise.

"What's the matter??" She asked, frowning. "Did something happen with your mom or…?"

He let his forehead rest against hers. "I have to tell you something."

Her heart leaped at her throat. 'Oh no…oh no…this is the part where he tells me he's breaking up with me…or he's sick…' she felt the sinking feeling in her gut rise. "No…no, don't tell me. No, Syaoran…no, I-I, you don't have to say anything," She backed away from his arms.

"Sakura, wait," he followed. "Hear me out. Please."

She shook her head. "No, no. No," she repeated, blindly reaching the living room.

He held her arm and turned her around to face him. He pulled her close. "Listen to me."

With a trembling, wavering gaze, she met his eyes.

He felt his heart break at the look she gave him: innocence, vulnerability. "I'm going back to Hong Kong."

At his words, she ripped herself out of his grip. For a minute, nothing came out of her mouth. Until, "No!" She shook with anger and frustration and shock. "No, you can't!!"

"I have to," his voice failed him now. "Sakura, this isn't what I want-"

"Then why are you leaving??" She cried, her bottom lip already beginning to quiver.

"I have no choice!" He answered back, walking back to her. "Don't cry, baby, please…" he whispered.

"No…" she tried to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't let go. Her body gave up fighting and she went limp in his arms, burying her head in his chest, crying. "Why are you doing this to me, Syaoran??" Her muffled voice hiccupped. "Why tell me this now??"

"Because I can't bear to do it right when I leave," he held her tightly, stroking her hair. "I love you, Sakura…a lot more than what you probably think right now."

They shared the silence for a while. After Sakura got back her composure, she began to ask.

"Are you coming back?" She asked, raising her head.

He shook his head.

"So we're breaking up?" Her eyes left his, but her hands still stayed on his chest.

"I…" he couldn't breathe. Syaoran shut his eyes as the pain left his mind and went straight to his heart. "I don't want to."

She pulled away, her tears glistening from the light. "When are you leaving?"

"Today," he replied, his voice hoarse.

Sakura nodded numbly, making her way away from him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Tears were furiously pouring down her cheeks, but she remained calm outwardly. "Then I guess we should say goodbye."

As much as Syaoran wanted to grab her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion he had for her, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to Hong Kong if that happened. With as much willpower as he could muster, Syaoran gazed at her deeply. "I'll always love you, babe," he whispered.

"Don't say that," her voice hissed as she blinked away her tears.

He stared straight into her eyes as he said the words that tore her heart all the more. "Goodbye."

Voice gone, Sakura stared at him as he looked at her for one long moment and then turned his back to walk to the door. The knob turned. Syaoran took one step out of the room when Sakura made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. He stopped, his heart pounding, his eyes already tearing up. He turned around and saw Sakura fighting with herself, her face very pink and irresistible. Her lip quivered and her eyes trembled.

"Goodbye," she managed, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out and running to him. His eyes held pain as he stared back into her water-filled eyes. And with that, Syaoran left her, never to return again.

--- --- --- 

_To be continued..._

Note: Check my profile for news and updates.


	3. Chapter 1: 6 Years Later

**Chapter 1 – 6 Years Later**

** …6 years later**

_ In Hong Kong_

The Li family walked to the dining room at 7 in the evening. After the food had been laid out and everything looked good and well, they sat on their chairs and began to eat. Laughter filled the room as the siblings cut their food in pieces and used chopsticks to feed themselves. Syaoran, almost 29 years old, sat at the head of the table, replacing Yelan's place late after she died, about 4 years before. As usual, the sisters were gossiping and occasionally bringing Syaoran into the conversation.

Most of the time, however, Syaoran pondered in his own world, thinking of his mother, of how the business was doing, and of his arranged marriage. Having been in an arranged marriage all his life, it was a big surprise to him that he only found out minutes before his mother died. But because four long years had already passed since, he'd gotten used to the idea of spending the rest of his life with this mystery woman. Maybe he'd end up falling in love with her…or maybe she would make a good wife and mother.

"Syaoran, Syaoran are you listening??" He heard one of his sisters ask.

He blinked and returned to his food. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, sure…" he managed a grin.

They were all wearing bright smiles. "We've got good news for you!!"

He looked at them with interest and caution. "Yeah?"

"Since I'm getting married soon, my fiancé needs to know how to operate with the business, because he'll be doing my job when we're settled down," Sheifa, being the oldest, said with a smile in her eyes. "After that, Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren are getting married after me, so our husbands will be replacing each other."

"So what are you saying?" He asked, leaning on the table.

"We're saying that you're getting a 3-month break!" Feimei exclaimed.

"You're kidding," Syaoran replied with a dry tone, pretending as if he didn't know this.

The sisters rolled their eyes. "What we're saying right now is, since you and your bride-to-be won't be getting married until 3 months from now, we're giving you the time to be alone and relax," Fuutie put in.

The other three nodded. "But you're not exactly free of work," Fanren interrupted.

"What does that mean?" He crossed his arms and searched for something in their highly cheerful gazes.

"Remember the branch of our business in Japan?" Sheifa asked again, looking at him intensely.

He nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"For the next three months, your job will be to supervise that business," Feimei said a matter-of-factly.

"Wait, run that by me again?" He asked, straining his ears to hear them right.

"Don't be stupid, little brother," Fuutie muttered. "You're going back to Japan for 3 months and you will be running that business. Of course, a little vacationing won't hurt." She added teasingly.

"What??" His curiosity vanished as soon as he heard the 5-letter-word that haunted his memories.

The four looked at each other, perplexed. "Why are you complaining? We thought you wanted to go back to Japan! After all, that's what you've always wanted, even before mother died," Sheifa said.

He stared at them with a hard stare. "Why are you doing this?" He asked in a cold, confused voice. "Why are you making me go back?"

"It's what you wanted, Syaoran," Fanren used his Japanese name.

"No. All right?" He stood up. "I am not going back to that place. Find someone else to do it," he muttered and began to walk away.

"Xiao-Lang Li, don't you dare walk out on us like you did on Mother and tell us that you don't want to see Ying-fa one more time," the eldest sister, Sheifa, snapped and stood.

His body froze, his heart pounded, and he felt his blood turn immensely hot.

"You owe it to yourself to visit her one last time," Feimei, being the calm one of the group, wrapped an arm around Sheifa. "We know how much you loved her, little brother. Before you spend the rest of your life with someone you've never even met, find the answer to the question you've always asked yourself ever since you came back."

His voice back, even though rough and hoarse, found its way out of his throat. "I don't have a choice here, Feimei. Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"We had a choice," Fuutie interrupted softly. "You deserve one too." She put a hand on Syaoran's arm.

"But-" His mind protested, but his heart was already beating like crazy. His blood pounded hard, his pulse much stronger and faster than before.

"Let's all face it. Mother's dead," that struck a cord in their hearts. "As much as we love her and respect her wishes, we feel that you're being trapped into something that you don't deserve to be in." Fanren bit her lip before adding the next part. "Sakura was a lovely girl. And you both looked like you were very much in love," she murmured.

His gaze dropped. Memories of them together definitely stirred emotions that he hid deep inside him and never let out.

With hesitation, he asked the question that always came to him when he thought of her. "What if she's with someone else?"

"Love always finds its way," Fuutie added with a small, comforting smile.

"If you're meant to be, everything will work out," Sheifa assured.

Feimei looked into his eyes. "But if you're not… then at least you've got your answer."

--- --- --- 

_ In Japan_

"I wish our lunch break was longer than this," 28-year-old Sakura muttered in the lunchroom of the elementary school she'd been working at for about 3 years now.

"I never get tired of hearing you whine," another teacher of the school, Ken Sasaki, grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, I think we deserve a little more than 30 minutes, don't you? I mean, the kids get 45…and we spend more time at school than they do. At least give us an hour, please."

"We've only got a few weeks left of school," he reasoned.

She nodded and threw the rest of her sandwich in the garbage.

"Didn't your dad tell you never to throw food away?" Ken taunted, putting a casual arm around Sakura's slim shoulders. "He took a lot of effort making you that sandwich and you-"

She interrupted with a laugh. "Did we just go back in time here? I haven't lived in my old house since I graduated from high school, so come off it," she brushed him off and pulled away, walking ahead of him.

"Hey, don't get mad now," he caught up with her, but kept his arms to himself. "So any plans tonight?"

Sakura had always known he was interested in her. He always flirted and touched her any way he could. Surprisingly, it irritated her. As nice and good-looking Ken was, she would rather they were friends than couple. Ever since a painful heartbreak several years ago, she never really recovered. Sakura swore off men as soon as she turned 25, but despite all those promises she made to herself, she still thought of _him_. His name haunted her thoughts, her heart, and her mind. So she decided that when the time came when the sound of his name no longer made her _feel_, that was when she was ready to move on.

She bit her tongue. "Yeah."

"Mind sharing?" He teased, bumping his shoulder on hers.

She laughed nervously. "Not something you'd be interested in, I can assure you," she honestly didn't even have any plans.

He nodded. "All right, well, I'll talk to you after school. Have fun with your kids," he grinned.

"Thanks," she smiled back, and then they went their separate ways.

--- --- --- 

Sakura dropped her things on the living room table as she fell on the couch and squeezed her eyes shut. Seven and eight-year-olds were a handful. She fought back a migraine as she rested her head back on the couch. Ken was right; there were only 2 weeks left of school and then it would be summer. Sakura grinned and envisioned things she would be doing for the summer. Going to the beach, hanging out with friends, maybe do a little bit of working for the next year.

Just as she began thinking of other places to swim, like the pool and this gorgeous lake out by the cabin her family owned, the phone rang. She groaned loudly, obviously taking advantage of her empty home. "Yes?" She asked as soon as she'd placed her mouth on the receiver.

"Hey," a familiar, yet cautious voice greeted.

"Naoko," she sat up and smiled slightly. "Hey."

"Are you busy?"

"Um…" she wanted to take a long, hot bath where there would be no interruptions. "No." She bit back a sigh. As always, she couldn't lie.

"Ok, because I have to tell you something extremely important."

"You sound like this is a life or death situation or something," Sakura replied concernedly.

Naoko let out a small laugh. "No, nothing like that. It's about work."

"Oh. I'm listening."

"You know how I'm working in the Li Corporation, right?"

Sakura froze; hearing the last name that she'd once wished was also hers. "Yes…" she replied guardedly.

"Well…the whole building and factory just got an announcement that…" she hesitated.

"That what?" Sakura urged.

"Syaoran's coming in two weeks to supervise the place," Naoko blurted quickly.

She couldn't breathe. Heart batting its cage, pulse pounding, voice caught in the throat, Sakura was shocked and stunned as hell.

"Sakura?" Naoko asked after a moment.

"What?" She managed a very hoarse answer, but then cleared her throat. "C-could you repeat that, please?"

Naoko gave a small sigh. "Syaoran…he's co-" she answered softly.

"That-that can't be true," she interrupted, her hands already shaking. "You're lying."

"I'm not. I wish I were, Sakura." She let the woman have her silence and then continued. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to keep your head up. I don't think he'll be going to Tomoeda, though. The workplace is about an hour away, so I don't think he'll be making a trip there," Naoko assured.

Her words only made Sakura's old wounds bleed more. "Mm-hmm."

"I'll call you if I get any more news, ok?" Naoko asked. "Will you be okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she repeated, her mind and heart already completely far away from Naoko.

"Ok. I'll see you later. Bye 'Kura," Naoko murmured.

Sakura put the phone down. She stood up, taking deep breaths. "Ok…calm yourself. Syaoran's not coming back to see you. He's going to a place an hour from here, which means he's not coming here. You won't see him. You'll be fine. It's probably temporary, anyway," she muttered, talking to herself. "Syaoran's not coming back to see _you_. It's for _work_. You'll be okay. Just try your hardest not to pass that place whenever you get the chance. Syaoran's not coming back to see you."

Sakura's heart beat painfully harder. The thought of how he looked now, 6 years later, made her bones feel like jelly. Her troubled eyes envisioned an older-looking Syaoran with the same handsome looks and warming smile. "Syaoran's not coming back to see you," she repeated quietly. Though the words seemed comforting and strong in the outside, they pierced her longing heart more times than she could bear.

--- --- --- 

Syaoran walked the pale silver floor of Tokyo Narita Airport and made his way to a waiting limousine outside. He looked around the familiar large building, remembering the last time he walked on this floor, smelled the freshly painted scent, and watched both foreigner and citizen pass by. With a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, he walked outside and saw the grand black limo with a chauffer holding a sign that said his name. With a small nod, he walked over and shook the man's hand.

"Sir, would you like to head to your hotel first or at your workplace?" The man asked in Chinese.

"Uh…hotel," Syaoran replied.

He nodded and began to open the door for Syaoran when he shook his head.

"You don't need to do that," he said and opened the door himself.

"As you wish, sir," the chauffer went to his side.

During the drive, Syaoran glanced out his window and saw familiar sights, but definitely different things too. There didn't used to be so many buildings, but now, it seemed like streets were filling with highly elegant glass structures. He opened his window and smelled the fresh breeze. It was summer in Japan, yet the heat wasn't as harsh as in Hong Kong. He was glad for that. Syaoran closed the window again and enjoyed the smooth ride. The last time he'd been in a limousine was the last time he also appeared in the airport with Yelan and his sisters sitting beside him. He remembered hating his mother very much, fighting back angry curses.

Then his heart remembered Sakura. Syaoran's eyes slightly widened at the name entering his mind so quickly. She was crumbling when he left her in her dorm. That last memory of her continued to remain, never going away. It wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to see her one last time like that; crying because of him. Hell, he didn't want a lot of things that happened, but they did, and he couldn't do anything about it. He learned a long time ago not to dwell in the past. It only ruined the present and future. But _being_ in the past only made it impossible for Syaoran to not think about what happened 6 years ago.

He then reminded himself. 'Tomoeda's hours away from where you'd be…' he thought dejectedly. His sudden change of mood ruined the entire trip for Syaoran. He shut his eyes, growled angrily and angled his face to the passing wind. All he'd ever wanted to forget the memories of his college years, but in his heart, he knew he wanted to preserve them just as much. It was most likely the only time in his life that he was truly happy. He didn't just come here for work after all. His sisters bugged him all the time about it. He had to find out…

--- --- --- 

Sakura took a bite of her day-old sandwich in her room as her students talked and laughed in their desks. She couldn't wait until school was over and she wouldn't have to see these 20 kids for 2 months. As much as she enjoyed teaching, she couldn't stand _them_, in particular. They were the worst class she had, by far, and she knew that she'd either vie for Teacher of Kindergarten or Grade One's next year. She couldn't stand Grade Two's.

"Miss Kinomoto," two girls from the front called.

She glanced up. "Yes?"

"There's a man outside," they replied and pointed at the door.

Her heart leapt from its cage to her throat. Her gaze darted to the window and found no one. With beginning-to-get-cold fingers, she stood from her seat and walked to the door, opening it.

"Hello," a deep voice greeted.

Relief waved over her. She blew out a breath. Just because two weeks had passed didn't mean... "Touya!" Sakura decided to quit talking before she'd think of anything more to add to that thought. "Geez…what are you doing sneaking up on me like this?" She asked with a frown, opening the door further to let him in.

"Nice to see you again too, kaijuu. Who'd you think it was?" Touya grinned and went in, smiling at the kids. "Where's mine?"

She punched him from behind. "No one," she muttered. "Hideki went to the bathroom," Sakura said. "So what else brings you here other than him? I thought the doctor's appointment isn't until an hour from now."

He shrugged. "True. But I wanted to see you too."

"Really?" She grinned. "That's sweet."

"Yeah well, that's me. Sweet big brother," he laughed.

"Daddy!" Seven-year-old Hideki yelled from the back of the class, his backpack and everything else with him.

"Hey buddy," Touya grinned and wrapped his arms around the boy who already jumped into his arms.

Everybody was watching them, some kids looking very jealous. Touya brought him out, followed by Sakura. They stayed just outside the door as Touya and Sakura talked. Hideki squirmed in his arms, but Touya kept his firm grip on the child. Sakura admired the way her big brother could discipline his kid very well. She envied him, because she wanted a child of her own.

"All right, so I'll take Hideki now, if that's ok?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Who would've thought that _you'd _be asking _me _for permission??" Sakura shook her head and laughed.

"Not that funny, kaijuu," Touya ruffled her hair.

"Kaijuu!" Hideki echoed, ruffling Sakura's hair as well.

"Hey!" Sakura protested, grabbing his hand. "Only Touya gets to call me that," she narrowed her eyes and winked at the kid.

Hideki, with his bright cheeks, grinned. "Ok, Auntie. Sorry."

"Now what do you do?" Touya continued his scolding.

Hideki leaned and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

Sakura smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

The boy nodded. Touya grinned. "Later, kid."

"Bye," Sakura waved.

Sakura stayed by the door for longer than a moment, but then turned and faced the loud kids jumping up and down the room. She lectured them for a bit, got them to sit back down on their seats, and then she returned to her desk, continuing to eat her rather tasteless lunch. Ironic that being around these kids didn't make her want children…almost made her despise them. But then, a man would come in with a child, their closeness touching her heart, and everything she doubted went away. Sakura was positive she wanted a child of her own. She just wanted a husband more. And after everything she went through, all the men she dated, she knew that she would never have what she truly wanted… because only one man could make that possible, and he didn't exist anymore. At least not to her.

--- --- --- 

_ To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting You Again

**Chapter 2 – Meeting You Again**

For two weeks, Syaoran worked in the corporation building for 10 hours at least, going to the hotel late at night. As much as his sisters wanted him to relax and ease on working and maybe spend 4 hours in the job, Syaoran couldn't follow their requests. There was nothing to do for the whole day if he didn't do his job. He didn't try visiting any restaurants or mall. He didn't bother asking women out for dates despite some very frontal ladies looking to go out with him.

On a Saturday afternoon after his 15-minute break, Syaoran entered the 13-floor building and rode the elevator to the 8th floor to talk to one particular man who he'd gotten to know well since he arrived. Takashi Yamazaki grinned as he saw his chestnut-haired friend. The men stood at over 6 feet tall, yet Syaoran topped his 6'0 height by 2 inches for the very wild, uncombed hair.

It was a wonder for Takashi that women still found Syaoran very handsome and brooding despite that. "What are you doing here again, Li?" Takashi teased, hugging him when Syaoran neared.

He chuckled. "Told you already, Yamazaki. Can't stand the hotel…and there's nothing to do."

"It's been two weeks since you got here and you already worked the time your sisters wanted for the whole 3 months!" Takashi exaggerated.

Syaoran scoffed. "I'm not doing _anything_ my sisters wanted."

"Why don't you go out, man? Find some women, date around," his friend replied.

"I could try that," he shrugged.

"Tell you what, let's go out tonight to a local bar/club I always go to when I want some company," he suggested.

"Uh…" Syaoran wanted to back out but found no reason to excuse himself. "Uh…sure. Why not?"

"Great," Takashi grinned. "Want to get some lunch? It's almost 2 now, anyway."

Syaoran shook his head. "I just took a 15-minute break."

Takashi waved that off. "You should take 2-hour breaks with all that work you do. Come on. My treat," he dropped his things and signaled for someone to fill him in for an hour.

"All right," Syaoran nodded and followed him. "Where we going?"

"There's a place miles from here. All the restaurants and nice-looking food places here are so far from the building," Takashi complained.

"I always wondered why my parents did that," Syaoran agreed. "It's a damn trouble to go through traffic just to get some decent food."

--- --- ---

Sakura entered the quaint little restaurant 30-40 minutes away from Tomoeda. For the weekend, Sakura spent her time helping her girlfriends out in that restaurant because they were usually short of cooks. She spent about 5 hours on Saturdays helping out and 6 ½ hours on Sundays doing extra work. She was paid $18.00 an hour, which was really good. Sometimes, Sakura wished she worked as a waitress with its high-paying job rather than a teacher, where the payment was less. But then again, she loved to teach more than to wait on people.

"Hi," Sakura greeted and went through the opening of the long counter. The restaurant wasn't as busy as usual, but there were men and women and children in some tables.

"Hey, you're early today," Chiharu Mihara, one of Sakura's friends, appeared from the kitchen balancing two plates in her hands.

Sakura moved out of the way and Chiharu went to the customers by the corner of the place. She waited until Chiharu came back. "It was boring at home. I wanted to do something, so I decided to come by. Is it ok?"

"Oh of course, it's not problem at all!" Chiharu grinned and took Sakura's arm. "The place isn't as busy, but we desperately need some cook. Our "chef" left a few minutes ago and I doubt he's coming back anytime soon."

"You guys really need to get organized," Sakura shook her head and entered the very hot kitchen. The place was messy.

She grabbed an apron from the hook and tied it behind her. The dishwasher was filled up and another waitress began to start it. The grill and stove were sticky with grease and oil. The freshly clean plates and glasses were on the table counter in the middle of the kitchen. Three waitresses, including Chiharu, worked around, obviously not being very in sync. Sakura saw the raw food to be cooked and the orders plastered on a machine that turned with clipped papers.

"No need to worry, girls, because I'll take up the cooking now," Sakura smiled and began to set up the beef, chicken, and several vegetables on sticks to make shishkebobs.

"Sakura, you're an angel," the oldest woman there, going at 45 years old, smiled back, obviously very relieved.

"Just helping out," she said in modesty, already throwing in pepper, salt, soy sauce, and everything else for more zest and juiciness in the roasted beef and barbecued ribs.

"Ok, we got two more new orders," the other woman, about 3 years younger than Sakura, placing them on the clip that turned. "Japanese-style barbecues, deep fried tofu, and plain rice. The other order: roast chicken, fried rice, and steamed dumplings."

Sakura looked up at the last order. That sounded very familiar. She remembered having to cook that meal once, but of course, after cooking how many meals in her life, it was hard to pinpoint who wanted her to cook that.

"Got that, Sakura?" The girl interrupted her train of thoughts.

She blinked. "Uh, yes, I've got them." She hurried to the fridge and grabbed one of the small-sized chickens, quickly defrosted it and stuffed it. She then stuck already-marinated barbecue pieces on sticks and began to grill them. The middle-aged woman came and began helping her with the preparations. "How do you do this everyday of your life? It seems a little stressful with the heat and the pressure going at you like a bullet." Sakura said.

Nozomi chuckled. "I've been doing this for over 15 years, honey. I love to cook, clean, and everything there is to it. You're right, though. It does get stressful once in a while."

Sakura nodded and got two of the orders ready. "Kioko!" She called. "Orders from Table 3 are ready!"

"Ok!" Kioko called back, and a minute later, entered the kitchen and grabbed the plates.

Once she got the last orders ready, she placed them on the table. Nozomi went to the dishwasher, took out the rinsed plates, and placed the old ones in. Chiharu was nowhere to be seen, probably taking her break. Kioko was nowhere to be seen as well, but Sakura knew that that girl was working. She called out Kioko's name but got no response.

"I'm guessing she's talking to some customers," Nozomi chuckled. "Probably with men."

Sakura laughed. "I bet. A pretty thing like her, men must be falling on her shoes all the time."

"I see it happening everyday," Nozomi grinned.

"So should I take these out or continue cooking?"

"If you want. You can always wait until Kioko comes back."

"Ok," Sakura looked at the steaming food in front of her. She really wanted to test being a waitress and carrying plates like a frenzied person to waiting customers.

Nozomi must have noticed her longing, because she laughed. "You can take them out yourself, dear."

Sakura looked up at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure, go ahead. There haven't been any orders for a while. Go on."

"Thanks, Nozomi. I promise, this will be the only time," Sakura grinned and grabbed the plates carefully, balancing them with ease.

She looked for Table 7 and found it just beside the window on the left side. Sakura twisted her hips and got out of the counter. She noticed some men staring at her and her butt. She bit back her disgust and continued on for the table. She only saw one man sitting there, his head turned to the window, looking out at the people walking by. Sakura placed the plates on the table as soon as she got there, trying her best to cover her backside.

"Here's your order," she managed a smile through her discomfort.

The man turned and looked at her with surprise. "Thanks," he broke out in a grin, the corner of his blue eyes wrinkling. "Man, this looks great."

Sakura smiled and began to walk away when the man stopped her.

"Wait, I don't normally see you here. You new?" He inquired.

"No, I just work on the weekends. Probably not when you're around," she answered. "Um…anyway, enjoy the food. You must be really hungry to be eating five dinner plates."

He burst out laughing. "No, there's somebody else eating this stuff. He's in the washroom. But uh, I wanted to ask you, is Chiharu here?"

"She is, but I haven't seen her for a while now. I think she's taking a break."

He nodded. "Can you tell her that Takashi's looking for her?"

"Takashi? Is that your friend?" Sakura asked.

"No, that's me," he grinned.

"Ok," she began to head back.

"Wait," he called.

She stopped, a little bit getting annoyed. "Yes? Would you like something else?"

"Uh," he started, but stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. My friend's here," he replied. "Sorry."

"No problem," she smiled again and looked to the washrooms. She only saw brown hair heading towards them. Sakura headed to the table counter; finally glad the conversation was over. She was afraid he'd ask her out.

Man, was she glad she wasn't a waitress. Having to deal with men ogling her from every direction and asking her anything just to get her to stay seemed so completely uncomfortable and definitely not something she would ever be up for. Sakura was glad she'd taken cooking classes in high school and furthered her skills in college. She went back in the kitchen with Nozomi outwardly laughing at her. Sakura frowned.

"What is it?" She asked.

Nozomi shook her head, still laughing. "Nothing."

"I'm serious. Do I have something on my back or what?" Sakura turned to look at her backside.

"Nothing like that, believe me," Nozomi laughed and slightly sobered up. "You were just too cute!"

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Looking at Yamazaki and the rest of the men like they'd just pounce on you any chance they could get! You should trust that poor boy. He's Chiharu's boyfriend!"

"Really??" Sakura was surprised, but very relieved. "I thought he was going to ask me for a date, and I was freaking out!"

"Why? Didn't he just ask questions?"

She nodded.

"He's very curious, that boy," Nozomi chuckled.

"No, it's not just that. He was…he was going to ask me something, but his friend came and then he didn't continue whatever he was going to say."

"Really? His friend?" Nozomi began to head to the door. "Takashi rarely comes here with a fried. It's either he's waiting for Chiharu or he wants to eat lunch or dinner. What does his friend look like?"

"I-I didn't really see. He has brown hair, though," Sakura answered. "Does it matter?"

"No…just curious to see this new young man," Nozomi went out of the door. "Aren't you?"

"Nozomi! Isn't that a little…unprofessional?" Sakura questioned, actually wanting to see this man now.

"Psh," she scoffed. "Come on. Let's just take a peek. No one will know."

"Well…" Sakura looked around. "Um…"

"Come on!" Nozomi got out of the kitchen, taking Sakura with her.

They began to walk out of the counter when Sakura stopped her. "What are you doing, Nozomi??" She hissed.

"Just taking a peek," Nozomi replied innocently. "We'll just pass by and start talking. Then we'll get a real good look at the guy."

"No…no, I'm not going to do that," Sakura shook her head and tried to get out of Nozomi's grip.

"Come on, sweetheart. You know you're just as curious as everybody is in this town. It won't hurt one bit. We'll just talk to Takashi," Nozomi continued on walking.

Sakura took a deep breath and readied herself for something highly embarrassing to happen. "Fine. Fine, we'll just talk to…to that guy." Damn it. She already forgot his name.

Nozomi sauntered over to Table 7 with the men facing each other, sideways to the window. Sakura, very glad that Nozomi was taller than her by a couple of inches, hid behind her, wishing she wasn't in this position. Men were looking at her again, some whistling low. She resisted giving them the finger, because it would make the place lose customers, and that was bad. Nozomi stopped, which meant that they had arrived. Sakura stiffened her spine, trying hard to resist Nozomi's insistent pushing.

"Hi, Takashi," Nozomi smiled.

"Hey Nozomi. What's up?" Takashi grinned back. "I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Syaoran Li."

"Hey, how are you," the man smiled at Nozomi, but she'd heard a big gasp from behind that interrupted him.

Sakura's hands shook as Nozomi freed her. Her heart pounded in its cage, dropping on the floor at the intense shock she'd just gotten.

"Sakura? You okay?" Nozomi asked.

A loud clatter of a utensil fell on a plate. Nozomi stared in front of her and saw Syaoran trying to look behind her. "What did you just say?" He asked, his voice dangerously abrupt. Takashi and Nozomi noticed his chest rise faster.

"Syaoran?" A small voice from behind Nozomi asked. It was breaking.

That tore at his heart. With fearful, cautious eyes, Syaoran stood up. He knew that voice, even if the voice wasn't clear. He pushed Nozomi aside and saw an auburn-haired woman, a head shorter than him, looking up with fierce, yet trembling emerald eyes. "Sakura??" He asked, pained.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, repeating it over and over. "Oh my god…"

"Sakura-" he began.

"Why are you back?" She asked, standing her guard, not allowing him any closer. Her whole body was shaking at the sight of him, but she fought hard to keep her legs still. She began thinking she'd faint any minute now. Her jelly legs would give in, she knew it.

"You know each other??" Nozomi broke in.

"Why?" She ignored the woman, this time covering the immense happiness she'd just felt by biting her fingernails into her palms.

"Oh my god, you're beautiful," he muttered, staring at her up and down.

Sakura reddened heavily, but didn't make his genuine compliment try to break down her wall. "What are you doing back here?" She asked, her voice unsteady, yet surprisingly even to them. "You-you said you'd never come back."

He tried to talk, but all he could do was stare. His mouth opened a little, but nothing came out. Sakura stared at him hard, her eyes focusing difficultly at his lips, but slowly reaching his gaze. Their gazes met, and electricity flashed between them. Anybody who was alive would've seen it. Fearing for the emotions and feelings revealing in her eyes, she turned around and stalked off to the kitchen, leaving Nozomi, Takashi, and a very shocked, handsome Syaoran staring after her.

--- --- ---

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 3: Still In My Heart

**Chapter 3 – Still In My Heart**

"I think I'll take a rain check tonight," Syaoran muttered to Takashi as they drove in Syaoran's car back to work.

He nodded. "You going back to work or heading to the hotel?"

"Uh…hotel," he answered with a forced chuckle.

"All right. Well…I'll see you later," Takashi opened the door as soon as Syaoran stopped in front.

"Sure," Syaoran nodded.

He headed to the hotel the opposite of where they came from. He didn't know what to think. All he could see in his mind was a beautiful face with big, emerald eyes that looked frightened and angry, pink lips that made him remember their serious making-out sessions, and the shiny, short hair that he knew so well. His heart constricted at the remembrance of the woman he hadn't seen for years, but dreamed of every night of his life. She didn't look very different, but he could see how well she changed. She didn't grow anymore, making Syaoran feel so much bigger.

He sighed and parked the car when he got inside the parking lot. For a moment, Syaoran sat in the driver's seat, looking out the window, and just gave up on trying to keep his memories away. He let himself remember her. She sat on the couch and him on the floor. He prepared the table and she cooked dinner for him and his roommate. He got up and went to her dorm, grabbing her from her own bed and catching her lips before she could even squeak. God, he never loved anyone as much as he loved her.

Syaoran got out of his car and headed to the hotel. All he could think of now was that he had to see her again.

--- --- ---

The next day, Sakura called Chiharu and told her that she didn't feel like working. Her bones were still shaking with shock and she had a feeling her nerves were pretty burnt up as well. Sakura was lying on the couch, facing the TV, watching shows that she didn't even like. She would've made lunch, but she couldn't get up. Her knees hadn't recovered yet from the jelly-like feeling after seeing him again.

Sakura rolled over on her side and watched a talk-show host talking about marriage problems with these two guests. She groaned and picked up the remote, changing the channel immediately. Sakura gave up doing that as well and dropped it on the carpet. She closed her eyes and tried thinking of nothing. She made a black void with an empty blank in her mind. But then a picture of a certain handsome chestnut-haired man stared back at her. She stood up in frustration and marched to the kitchen.

"Why can I not get him off my mind?!" She cried to herself. "Stupid man! Stupid him for coming back!" She cursed, violently grabbing meat and vegetables from her fridge. "He said he would never come back and I made sure that he said so! Why did he come back?! I do not need this right now!! Not when summer is coming and I have nothing to do and all I'm probably going to do is look for him every time I go out!" She growled and cut the vegetables with vehemence.

Sakura dropped the vegetables on the heating pan. She sighed and cut the beef into little pieces. "Damn me for thinking about him again…" she cursed. "Damn me for still loving him after all this time."

--- --- ---

"How far is Tomoeda from here?" Syaoran asked Takashi when they went down the elevator shaft one Thursday morning.

Takashi thought for a moment. "I'm guessing at least an hour and a half away."

"Mind showing me the way to get there?"

"No problem," he took out a very wrinkled map of Kyoto and the small cities around it. "Here's where we are," he pointed out a small dot by a big highway. "Tomoeda's right here. You've got to follow the highway and turn a couple rights and lefts. Uh, there are a few signs around showing how far Tomoeda is," Takashi scratched the back of his head. "I'll lend this to you if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Syaoran nodded. "Thanks Takashi."

"Anything for a man going after his girl," he grinned and folded the map, handing it to Syaoran's hands.

"I'm not going after-" he began.

Takashi raised a hand. "Let's just say Chiharu's been talking and I know a few things about your past."

"I'm not going after her," he continued with a glare. "I just…I just want to see her. That's all."

"Ok," his friend replied innocently. "Well, be sure to give her my regards," he laughed and headed off to another direction.

Syaoran decided to forget what he said and walked the rest of the stairs to the parking lot. As he sat in the driver's seat, he looked at the map and laid it on the steering wheel. He traced the several little roads he had to pass from the big highway. As soon as he got the basic idea of how to get there, he pushed his key in the ignition and started to drive out into the freeway. He was more than anxious to get there. The thought of returning to this town he'd finished college made him grin. The thought of getting a chance to see Sakura again made his _heart_ grin.

As soon as he arrived at the local street and found a big sign that said, 'Welcome to Tomoeda,' he glanced around the familiar town, seeing some small stores that stretched out a block, quaint houses along another block, and several people walking on the sidewalks. He drove around, not really sure where to go next. Now that he'd arrived practically two hours later because of lunch-break traffic, he realized he hadn't thought of where to find her. Syaoran found a two-story building two miles down the road. He noticed the sign, 'Tomoeda Elementary School.'

What good would that do? He sighed and decided to get some lunch. He parked the car at a free space and saw that there were two small fast-food restaurants opposite each other. Syaoran went to the one closest to him and entered. His eyebrows shot up, seeing the familiar setting. This was the place most college students went during free periods. Since the summer was beginning in Japan, there were only a few college students in the restaurant.

Syaoran went to the table counter and sat on a barstool. A dark-haired green-eyed waitress stared at him with curiosity and clear interest. "I don't think I've ever seen you before," she said, allowing a small smile on her heart-shaped face.

He smiled, obviously not wanting to say anything about himself. "Can I get your special to go?"

"Sure," she replied with a growing smile. "You want anything else?" Her eyes seemed to say, 'Like me?'

"No, that's all," he glanced around the place, pretending he didn't notice that look in her eyes. "The place still looks good." He passed her a credit card.

"You've been here before?" The woman asked, processing the whole payment.

He nodded. "A long time ago."

"My name's Kioko. I work at another restaurant on the other side of this place too. You ever been there?"

"On the other side of Tomoeda?" Syaoran questioned, remembering the quaint little restaurant better-looking than this.

"I guess you haven't, with that questionable look on your face," Kioko grinned. "Anyway, pretty boy, your food's almost ready." She turned to go check on them.

"Wait," he stopped her.

"Yes?" She turned back around. "What else would you like?" her voice going slightly sultry.

He ignored that too. "Do you know a woman named Sakura?"

"Sakura?" She stared at him disbelievingly. "How do you know Sakura??"

"So you do know who she is?" He was sitting on the edge of his seat now.

Her small green eyes narrowed. "It depends on which Sakura we know," she replied carefully.

"Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran answered promptly.

"Wow," Kioko replied, stunned. "Are you, like, an ex-boyfriend or something?"

He was a little embarrassed, and began to feel like he was going to blush, but he hid it well. "Do you know where I can find her?"

She began to say something, her eyes drifting to the doorway, and then she stopped. "No need to look any further," Kioko nudged her head to the door. "She's coming your way now."

Syaoran turned slowly and found the emerald-eyed beauty walking towards the door of the restaurant. Any sane man would've drooled at the sight of her.

He stared as she continued to walk. Her gaze drifted from one side to the other, and then through the translucent door. Suddenly, she caught sight of a blurry, yet familiar-looking man watching her from inside. With caution, she opened the door and looked through. A squeak came out of her gasp as the amber eyes she'd dreamed of just a few minutes ago stared back at her, real as ever. Frozen in place, Sakura stared at him, eyes wide, and mouth agape. Syaoran was the first one to break out of the earth-shattering gaze and began to move to her, his mouth opening to call her name. Before he could say anything, she turned and fled the other way, running to her car. Syaoran broke off into a sprint as well, following her, and actually finding the words.

"Sakura!" He called as soon as he was outside.

She was shaking tremendously, her still-jelly knees beginning to give away. She fumbled for her car keys inside the bag. Not bothering to look at him, she thrust it in the lock and twisted it around.

"Sakura, wait," he said again, his voice closer this time.

"No, no, no…" she whispered as she tried to get in. Finally, she realized he'd reach her before she could even open the damn thing. With a heavy sigh and shaking nerves, she gave in and leaned on the car with her hip, her legs already starting to sway. She looked up, ever so slowly, afraid to find a sincere, handsome face looking at her.

Surprisingly, he was standing two feet away from her, his hands buried deep in his pockets, watching her with amusement and clear remorse in his heated gaze. She swallowed, willing the tears clogging at her throat to go away. Sakura's hands shook as she held them together, watching him with a firm gaze.

"If you want to go, just go," he said. His voice was the same, but in a lightly deeper voice.

She began to form words in her mind, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. The words just wouldn't come out.

When she didn't answer, he talked. "I just wanted to see you again," he lowered his gaze. "I didn't come back to make you upset."

The tears returned to her throat. Sakura swallowed once more. "Well…you've seen me."

He nodded, a rueful grin on his face. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "And you're still damn beautiful, babe," he murmured.

Her eyes widened at the compliment and the nickname. He'd said the same days ago. Her heart pounded heavier and her cheeks reddened even more. "Thanks."

"How are you?"

"I've…" she cleared her throat. "I've been fine," she answered with surprising confidence.

He nodded again. "That's good to hear." For a moment, Sakura seemed to mentally back away further. "Uh, I'm leaving, anyway," he began, stopping her from turning back into her car.

Her hands froze as she held the key and looked back up at him.

"So you don't have to go," he finished.

Her mind only stayed at his previous words. "You're leaving?" She couldn't help but ask. "Again?"

Stunned at this question, he stepped back. "Back to work," he replied, and within a moment, he added, "not back to Hong Kong, if that's what you mean. Not anytime soon, at least."

Unwanted relief waved through her. So he _was _going to be here for a while. "Oh."

"It was good to see you," he said and stared at her for a moment.

She just stared back.

Finally, Syaoran broke the gaze. He walked back to his own car not far from hers and went in, staying at his seat for a moment. He looked through the rearview mirror and found her standing at the same place, staring at him. After a minute or two, she looked down and headed to the restaurant. He raked a hand over his face. Goddamn, how was he going to live in Japan for two more months and survive not seeing her??

--- --- ---

Sakura grabbed a seat at the nearest booth and breathed a little too breathlessly. Her heart pounded with uneasiness as her wavering gaze reluctantly traveled to the car Syaoran had just gotten in. It was gone. She breathed deeply and looked away, glancing at the slightly crowded diner. As soon as she felt her legs strengthen, she stood up and trudged over to a free stool. Kioko, the same waitress that worked in the restaurant miles away, looked at her with concern.

"Did he do something bad to you?" Kioko asked, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, but he asked for you, and I didn't know what to say, and then I saw-"

Sakura raised a hand. "You didn't do anything wrong," she replied. "He wasn't…he didn't hurt me."

She nodded. "Well…ok…do you want something?"

"Water would be good, thanks," Sakura put her bag down on the counter in front of her and blew out a breath.

"Ok," Kioko smiled. "That was some run you did back there." She started as she poured ice-cold water in a glass.

Sakura looked up at her and let a weary smile appear on her face. "Let's just say I was very shocked at the sight of him."

"I think that was highly obvious," Kioko commented.

She drank sips of water and put it down on the counter. "What's the food for today?"

Kioko glanced at the bag in front of her. "That man you talked to just now? He ordered the special, but didn't stick around to get it. You might as well have it."

Sakura's eyes widened. "He ordered something?"

"Yeah. Looked kind of hungry," the young waitress said. "But since he's probably ways from here, it's free. He's already paid for it." Kioko shrugged.

"I'd rather not take it," Sakura answered, glancing at the bag of food. "I'll pay for my own."

"Ok. What do you want?"

Syaoran paid for the lunch he ordered, but he didn't take it. He said to her that he was leaving for work as soon as she arrived. He must've left for her sake. Sakura's heart throbbed at the thought. Her gaze stayed on the food again. He must be hungry to order a large meal like that. A frown appeared in her face. "On second thought, I'll have that."

Kioko raised her eyebrow yet again. "Changed your mind?"

Sakura nodded. "I wouldn't want that food to go to waste." She'd find a way to bring it to him.

"Ok," she brought the big bag to Sakura. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled and took the bag. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Kioko nodded. "Bye."

She went to her car and looked at the highway in front of her. Sakura remembered seeing him turn right, and that was it. She got out of the parking lot and went in the highway. Grabbing the cell phone in her bag, she dialed the phone operator. A woman answered asking for the person she would look for. Sakura couldn't say out his name for a moment, still finding it weird and disbelieving that he was back and she was running after him.

"Hello? Ma'am?" The operator's voice rang in her head.

Sakura blinked. "Syaoran Li," she said, surprised at the evenness of her voice.

"Would you like the phone number or the address?"

"The addr-" Her voice died. He said he was going back to work. Naoko worked in the building his family owned. Her heart skipped a dozen beats at the realization. "Um, never mind. Thanks anyway," she hurried to hang up the phone and dial Naoko's phone number.

"Hello, Naoko Yanagisawa speaking." A cheerful voice greeted.

"Hi, it's Sakura," she said.

"Sakura?" Naoko asked in surprise. "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm ok," she answered with a small smile. "You?"

"I've been great. So why'd you call?"

"I need the address of your work," she said bluntly.

"You need…the address of the building I'm working in?" Naoko asked, her voice holding question.

"Yes," Sakura changed lanes and turned left. "I only know halfway there. Could you give me the directions?"

"Why? What's this all about?" Naoko asked.

Sakura sighed. She knew her old friend would know if she was lying or not. She was a bad liar. "I have to give something to him."

"To who?" Naoko asked. "To…him? To…" Naoko gasped. "Syaoran??"

The name brought a bright red to her cheeks. "Yes." She replied.

"Why?? Sakura, you're digging yourself into a deeper hole by doing this. Listen-"

"I'm not planning to talk or to see him. He left something in a diner that I found. I think he at least deserves to get it back."

"But…"

"I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine. All I'm planning is to drop this off with his friend and I'll be going off. That's all. Now, could you please give me the directions?"

Naoko didn't want to give in. But she did. She sighed. "Ok, fine. But you promise me that you won't go and start falling in love with him again."

"I promise, Naoko." Sakura took a deep breath. '_I don't want to make that same mistake again…but I'm afraid I already did.' _

_--- --- ---_

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 4: Only Two Hours

**Chapter 4 – Only Two Hours**

Syaoran found Takashi bent over a table, staring deeply at a large drawing with sketches and scribbles everywhere. Deciding not to bother the guy, he walked to a lone desk with a bunch of paperwork. He picked an envelope up and saw that it was a payment check to be accounted in the 6th floor. He groaned. It was almost 1pm and he still didn't eat anything. He'd remembered the lunch he bought when he was more than halfway from the place, choosing not to go back and get it. Sakura would be there. And she made it perfectly clear she had no intention of seeing him again.

"You're back already?" Takashi's voice asked from behind.

Syaoran glanced up and nodded.

"Thought you'd be gone the rest of the day."

"No," he retrieved the map from his back pocket and gave it to his friend. "I saw her."

"And…?"

"Nothing," Syaoran replied dismissively.

"Nothing else happened?" Takashi leaned on the table and looked at his friend with question. "Why not?"

"Uh…" he massaged the back of his neck. "She wasn't exactly keen on seeing me again."

"Ah," his friend looked down.

"Yeah, but at least I got to see her. That's all I wanted to do anyway," Syaoran said and started taking the paper folders. "Anyway, I'm going back to the hotel to finish this off, but I'll come back later tonight."

"Sure, yeah," Takashi stood up. "I'll see you later, man." He patted Syaoran's back.

He gave a nod to Takashi and went off.

Syaoran's stomach growled lowly in the elevator. He was glad nobody was around to hear that. Damn, he should've just gone back and taken the food, and now he was paying the price for his foolishness. Actually, it wasn't just his foolishness that made him not do it; Sakura had to show up. Of course, the reason he went to Tomoeda was to see her. He was just…surprised that she found him first. Syaoran shook his head as the elevator bell dinged and let him out. There were few people in the lobby. The receptionist was smiling at him as he passed. He managed a small smile and looked away. And just like that, his gaze shot to an auburn-haired woman who just entered the building.

Frozen in spot, Syaoran stared. She was looking around with a lunch bag in her hands. Why was she here?? He swallowed a few times and found his stepping once again. With a thudding heart, he walked slowly to her. "Sakura," he called with a slightly strangled voice. He cleared his throat.

Her eyes met his in an instant. "Sy-Syaoran," she uttered as they stopped two feet from each other.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a raised brow. Man, what a good liar he was. Hell, he didn't care why she was here… She was here!

"Uh," her face flamed. "Your lunch." She shoved the bag to him. "You forgot it."

Surprise cleared his thoughts. "Oh. Thanks," he replied, taking the bag. "Why'd you…give it? I thought you didn't want to see me." His eyes began to show a little question.

Her eyes widened. "I didn't-don't. Uh, I mean, I do, no wait. I don't. Uh…" she shook her head from the stammering. "I thought it only… considerate to give you back something you paid for…and forgot." She finished lamely, looking away.

Syaoran gave into an amused grin as he watched emotions flit across her emerald eyes. "Well, thanks."

"No problem," her answer was quick. "Anyway, I-I'm going to go." She turned quickly and began to walk out.

"Wait," he called, almost reaching out to her.

Sakura turned, hesitating in her spot.

"Have lunch with me," he said simply, a serious glint in his eyes.

She faltered in her place. Why did he still have to be so handsome? "No thanks," she managed. "I've…got to go…somewhere," she couldn't think of anything. Dammit!

"Come on. For old times' sake," he urged. She didn't look like she'd give in. He looked away. "Let me treat you out…and I promise I won't bother you again."

_'Don't promise me that…' _her mind whined. "Um…" Sakura let a careful glance to his eyes. He looked sincere. "You said you were busy with work," she tried to get away with that.

"Turns out I'm not," he answered just as swiftly.

He was relentless. "Well…ok, then," she gave in. After a hundred times of giving in to him, Sakura didn't bother breaking that record.

Light shone his chestnut eyes. "Great," he smiled with gratitude and a little bit of relief.

Her heart skipped yet another beat.

"Let's go." He began to walk out of the building, looking back to make sure she was following.

Without a choice in the situation, Sakura followed the tall, broad-shouldered man.

--- --- ---

The drive was excruciating for the both of them. With a large history like they had, it was impossible to sit in a car, awkward tension filling the small space, and not being able to talk like normal people. Syaoran wanted to start a few times, but found the words would not come out. Sakura couldn't even sit still, always fidgeting and moving around, giving the impression that she was suffocating in her seat. She'd always been like that when she was uncomfortable. Fortunately, Syaoran knew that about her. At least he wouldn't be offended, or so she hoped. Syaoran mentally hit himself on the head. It was a big mistake inviting her for lunch.

"Where are we going?" She piped up, her voice sounding a little too squeaky.

Syaoran glanced at the traffic and beat the red light. "I was thinking Penguin Park. Is that all right?"

Surprise shone through her eyes. "You want to go to Tomoeda?"

He nodded. "I haven't gotten a chance to go around and visit some places."

"But it's more than an hour from here," she turned to face him, clutching onto the seatbelt. "Syaoran…"

"I like the way you say my name," he interrupted with a grin. "I've always liked that sound."

She reddened. No. She would not give into his charms a second time. "Stop playing around. I'm serious. Can't we go somewhere local rather than drive all the way there?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Why so uptight about it?"

"I'm not," she answered defensively, retreating to her seat. "I just…I just don't want to go all the way to Tomoeda and then come back again."

"Is there something you find irritating about going back to that old town? I thought you lived there," he said, pinning her with a very confused look. "Something wrong about Penguin Park?"

"No. There are just too many memories." She revealed with a firm, but very low voice. "I don't want to go back there with _you_."

Surprised pain filled his gut. He licked his dry lips and looked away. "All right. Fine."

"Wait, I'm sorry-"

"I'm glad we're finally talking like we used to," he interrupted her and turned the car around. "It was awkward minutes ago. This is better."

Sakura stared outside again. "Syaoran," she started again.

"For a moment there, it felt like we were back in college, you know? Just fighting like we always used to," he said with a wry grin. "I'd have liked it to stay that way… but I guess the past catches up with you anyway, right?" He glanced at her. Silence passed through them. He spoke up once more. "We're only going to be with each other for the next two hours. All I'm asking is that you forget what happened years ago in that span of time. After that, you won't see me ever again and you'll have the rest of your life to think about the past." He looked at her again.

She was fighting her own battles inside. Pain filled her eyes. She looked down at her fingers and then back up to his face. "Fine."

"Good." He said with an indifferent smile. "So tell me about you," Syaoran began, his tension and nervousness slowly fading away. "What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher in Tomoeda Elementary School," she replied softly, still feeling her heart thud loudly. How could he think she would ever forget the pain she felt when he walked out that door? "And you?"

" A very busy businessman," he said as he parked in the parking lot of a beautiful garden forest park. "I'm the owner of the Li Corporation in Hong Kong and here. It's a lot of pressure on me so I can't wait to get at least some of it off my shoulders when my sisters get married."

"And how are they?" Sakura asked as she got out of the car.

Syaoran joined her with the lunch in his hand. "They're happy and crazy as always."

"And your mother?" The memory of the elegant, icy woman brought shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Uh…" he looked away. "She's…" he hesitated. "She's dead."

Sakura stopped. She looked at him in disbelief. "What??"

"Yeah…she passed away 4 years ago," he muttered, continuing on.

Her stunned heart wouldn't stop beating erratically. "Oh my god…"

"We're holding up, though. It's sometimes hard to get through when it's close to her death anniversary."

"Oh Syaoran…" she couldn't offer him comfort; merely words. That realization hurt. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I never knew something was wrong with her."

"Me neither," he bit his tongue. He would not mention why he had to leave Japan 6 years ago. He'd never tell her. "It was sort of…just sudden." He paused. "But I'd rather not talk about that now."

She nodded.

"Tell me more about you now," he said as a change of subject. "I know all about your childhood…and past."

"That's true," she nodded. "Well…I guess, I'm different now. I'm not exactly a changed person, but a lot of traits that I had when I was younger have been replaced." She thought of an example. "I was a crybaby, wasn't I? Back in college?" She asked with a frown.

He chuckled. "I remember that, yeah."

"I don't cry anymore. At least not as much as I used to. I've learned how to control my emotions."

So that's why she never looked like she'd break down in the car when Syaoran knew she felt like she was. "That's interesting."

"What else? I'm independent. I don't depend on others anymore. I haven't talked to my family for more than five months now. I don't depend on friends for money or help. Not usually, anyways."

"And what about men?" He asked. He couldn't help but ask about her love life.

She stopped and looked at him. "What _about _men?"

He shrugged. "Any man in your life? Husband, boyfriend, friend? At least one person of the opposite sex taking care of you?"

"Oh," his question surprised her. For a moment there, she thought he was asking because he wanted to find out of her marital status. Not if a man was taking care of her. Not because he cared about her. "No…no husband, boyfriend. But I do have men friends. They…don't exactly take care of me. Just…flirt with me."

He nodded, feeling jealousy seep into his veins at that comment. Men flirting with her? With his woman??

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up there. Syaoran blinked at that. This woman standing before him was no longer "his woman." She was her own woman and she would never be his again.

Biting her bottom lip, Sakura intertwined her fingers behind her back. "And what about yourself?"

Now it was his turn to be surprised. The jealousy slowly started to fade. Sakura interested in his relationships? That got a grin out of him. "What would you like to know?"

She shrugged, trying not to be obvious. "Being very busy with work and all, I'm guessing you have no time for family?"

He shook his head. "I may be busy, but I always make time for family. My sisters get most of my attention since we live in the same house, but…yeah, there's the occasional woman."

Heat flared in her cheeks. Other…women? That disgusted her. Sakura stiffened. She acted as if she was observing the beauty of the forest when really, that sentence stirred indescribable jealousy and the familiar pain through her body. "How many occasional women have you been with?" The question slipped out of her. A hand jumped to her mouth. Trying to cover it, Sakura pretended to wipe something from her lip. "If-if you don't mind my asking."

Syaoran frowned as his gaze traveled to her sensuous pink lips. He'd never felt as much desire as he had now just staring at her lips. "A few."

She nodded and looked away, cutting off his gaze. Syaoran felt a hint of disappointment. "Where should we go now?"

"Uh…" he pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on the park. "These are just sandwiches, right?"

"You ordered the special?" She glanced at the bag.

He nodded.

"Yeah, three different types of sandwiches." She answered.

"Then we don't need to sit down. Let's just walk around," he suggested. "What do you want?"

Sakura, startled, looked up at him. "Oh, no thanks. The lunch is yours. I…I don't want any," she looked away once more.

And the last response she expected from him, she got. He laughed. "Three sandwiches, Kinomoto. Pick one."

At the sound of her last name, she reddened. "I said I don't want one."

"Come on," he urged.

She shook her head. "I said…I don't want any," she pushed the bag to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna do this the whole two hours? If you ask me, I'd rather not spend it doing this."

"Then stop offering it to me when I already said no," she firmly said again, frowning.

"I won't when you clearly want one but won't take one because it's me offering it," he said bluntly. "Now come on. Which one do you want?"

Sakura glared up at him. "Li…"

"Take one," he matched her glare with one of his own.

She bit her lip and almost growled. "Choose yours first."

He sighed. "Fine." He grabbed one and passed the bag to her.

"I'm not going to say thank you, if that's what you're looking for," she muttered and took one. "I didn't want one and you offered."

"I wasn't looking for a thank you," he replied amusedly.

She opened the sandwich bag. "Good." He chuckled.

A moment passed between them.

Syaoran breathed in a sigh. "This feels nice."

"What does?" Sakura took a small bite.

Syaoran took a huge one. "Being back in Japan, with you, talking. Like the world doesn't exist; it's just you and me," he glanced at her with a smile. "It feels good."

Surprised at the confession, she looked off, not knowing what to say. Then a minute later, "It does," she replied, her voice quiet.

"I'm glad, babe." He resisted the urge to put his arms around her. Her small words made it all the more harder for him to pull away now.

The nickname startled Sakura, and made her heart just jump a little more. She looked up at him, noticing that he didn't even know he'd called her that. She thought to herself, a realization hitting her. Without even trying, Syaoran took her heart before she could even put up a fight.

--- --- ---

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 5: Intimate Moments

**Chapter 5 – An Intimate Moment**

Syaoran looked out the sunny, very hot, day from a balcony in the 11th floor of the building. He could see a beach close by with people brazenly spread out on the sand. The scorching weather was enough to make Syaoran take off his shirt, but even that didn't work. The men, carrying the heavy objects and working in the construction field, had taken off their tops as well, but to their dismay, the women chose to keep on their very revealing clothes on. Syaoran wiped drops of perspiration on the bridge of his nose and sucked in a deep breath. Only 2 days had passed since he'd last seen Sakura, and because it had only been 2 days, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Crank up the AC, man!!" Someone called from the back.

That snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned. "What?" He asked, wiping the back of his neck.

"Don't we get some air-conditioning in here?" A woman supplied for the man.

Syaoran dryly stared at them. "How long you been working here?"

"2 years," the woman said with a questionable look in his eyes.

"6 months," the man replied.

He nodded. "So I'm guessing you were here 2 weeks ago when the air-conditioner broke?"

They nodded and the woman gave into a rolling of eyes.

"And you were here when I said that when we find somebody, we'll get it fixed?"

They nodded again.

"So why do you think the air-conditioner's not working now?" He practically bit his tongue from yelling out.

"We haven't found anybody," the woman muttered.

"Exactly, because if had it fixed, do you think we'd be working like this?" He waved his hand to his chest and the rest of the men.

She shrugged.

"So quit your whining and get to work," he called to the man and went back to the balcony. A bead of his sweat layered his forehead. He growled and went back in where the air was less humid.

Grabbing his shirt from the couch, he walked off to the elevator to get out of that place. Why did his parents think to make the buildings face the sun during noon when it was definitely at its hottest temperature? The elevator did nothing to take off his massive sweating. His chest was tanned and already moist. As soon as he got out to the lobby, he headed to the door and mentioned to the desk clerk that he'd be going out for a while. Syaoran didn't bother putting on his shirt as he got out. People from wherever wore half-clothing, covering only the private parts of their body.

He decided to walk out to the nearby shore where people didn't go. He crossed the highway and jogged along the grassy sand area. No one was there, but it was because of the rocks piled up there, making it dangerous to swim in. He found the place a week after he arrived in Kyoto, when he went around and found some places he didn't know existed. Syaoran relaxed as he sat on a large boulder overlooking the beautiful ocean in front of him. He could see people swimming from the beach shoreline on one side. There were people sailing as well. Despite the weather, the sight was amazing. The breeze was coming by slowly, but it was good enough. Syaoran let his legs dangle on the boulder as he relaxed on the rock behind and closed his eyes.

--- --- --- 

Sakura stood up and wrapped the beach towel around her waist as she walked off her spot. Her friends had gone off and changed in the bathrooms somewhere. She left her things in their spot, hoping that no one would take them. She didn't want to go to the beach. She didn't want to get out of her house, where she was safe and protected and far away from Syaoran. But _nooo_, her friends _had _to hang out with her and bring her to the nearest beach from Syaoran's building. Sakura sighed and looked at the skyscraper, seeing the sun's reflection from the glass windows. It must be hot there. Careful that her friends didn't see her go, she hurried and walked to the sidewalk by the highway.

It took her a while to get far from the beach. Thirty minutes she'd been walking and suffering from the sweltering sun, but the occasional breeze made it worthwhile. Twenty minutes later, she arrived across from the Li Corporation. Desperately trying to ignore her feelings, Sakura felt herself wishing that Syaoran would come out and see her. Sakura glanced around, fighting the urge to enter and look for him. It had only been 2 days and already she wanted to see him again. He'd also made that promise to her that he would never bother her again if she would just agree to eat lunch with him.

A small sigh came out of her pink lips. Her cheeks reddened at the sound of herself sighing. She shook her head to clear her mind from Syaoran, and turned. The view before her took her breath away. Beneath two large trees were boulders piled against each other. From the place she was in, she could see the view of the ocean and the people swimming from the other side. In awe of the beauty, she hurried down. When the rocks got sharper and more spread out, she watched her footsteps, her eyes still fixed on the sight before her.

"Beautiful…" she whispered. She stopped at the shoreline and felt the cool water hit her legs. A giggle came out of her. She felt like a kid again, enjoying the day and the sun and the water. It was like she was back in high school and there were no problems in the world. She turned around and felt the large breeze pass her. Her hair flew all the ways as her beach towel went with the wind. Sakura smiled at the sun as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

She turned around to go up to a boulder and sit down when something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Sakura looked. Her heart beat erratically, doing a 360-turn. A bare-chested Syaoran rested on one of the large boulders, his wild chestnut hair going with the wind, and his handsome eyes hidden from sleep. With astonishment still vibrating her nerves, Sakura pulled her legs to move, and with great hesitation, she made her way to him. She remembered the few times she went in his room and just watched him sleep. He always looked peaceful and so unlike the way he really was when his eyes were closed and he let go of everything in his heart.

As she neared him, her heart thudded worse, causing the big sound to pump her ears. She wondered if Syaoran would wake up from it. Hoping against hope that he wouldn't wake up at all to find her there, she knelt on the boulder and climbed up to sit beside him. Heart drumming continuously, Sakura finished the task and settled herself a good 10 inches away. Longing and pain filled her as she watched the man she loved sleep contentedly. He looked happy. Content with where he was in life.

She gathered her knees together and let her chin rest on them. Her eyes didn't waver as she studied every single thing about him; his face, his hair, his tanned chest and abs, his strong hands, and his heart. She saw him breathe in and out with ease. Before she could even think of what was happening next, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She hadn't cried in so long. They didn't flow, however. She swallowed, and looked away, back to the sea.

"Sakura…" his voice mumbled.

Her eyes widened. The pounding of her heart started once again. Her head swiveled and stared at him. The sight stunned her even more. He was still asleep, his eyes gently closed, but his lips were lightly apart. He'd whispered her name in his dreams. Did that mean he was dreaming of her? Feelings overtook her, and before she knew it, she was touching his hair and moving away his bangs from his face. He was so handsome…the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. Not just because he was tall, good-looking, and physically appealing.

Almost an hour passed, Sakura decided to leave him. The time she spent watching him and thinking of the past made her feel happy; happier than she had ever been in years. With a small sigh, she stared at him once more, as if to take a picture for her memory. She'd never see him again. The thought hurt, but it was the truth. And it was definitely for the best. Suddenly, without even meaning to, she bent down and pressed her lips gently to his cheek and gave him a loving kiss.

"Bye Syaoran," she whispered and stood up, and for once, _she _was leaving him.

--- --- --- 

It had exactly been a month and two weeks since he came to Japan. At first, Syaoran expected to be glad that he had 2 months left to enjoy himself in another country away from his family, but surprisingly, he found that he wasn't; not even close to it. It wasn't just homesickness and it wasn't that he missed Hong Kong itself; it was the fact that there was nothing exciting happening and worth staying for. Constantly fighting the urge to go to Tomoeda and look for Sakura was hard, but he did it and succeeded. But now that he missed her a lot more because of a damn dream that haunted him for days, he wasn't sure if he'd be surprised to find himself in Tomoeda one day, grabbing Sakura in his arms and just kissing the hell out of her.

"Hi, little brother," Sheifa greeted.

Syaoran grinned at the sound of his sister's voice. "Hey, Sheifa. Ladies," he greeted his sisters who he knew were listening in.

They giggled. "Are you excited?? Your birthday is tomorrow!!"

The sudden reminder surprised Syaoran. "Oh…oh yeah."

"You…forgot?" Sheifa asked in shock.

"Well…" Syaoran shook his head and laughed. "Damn, it is my birthday tomorrow!"

They laughed. "Honestly, Syaoran. So what are you going to be doing?"

"Beats me. I just remembered it now," he said with casualty. "Anyway, how's everyone doing?"

"We're doing wonderful," she answered. "And yourself?"

"Uh…" Syaoran glanced around the grand hotel he was staying at. "The hotel's great, the business is doing ok…-"

"And what about the women?" She teased. He could easily hear the other women giggling in the background.

With a chuckle, Syaoran rested the receiver between his head and shoulder and opened the balcony door. "I haven't…found the time to hang out with them," he said lamely.

Four voices scoffed. "Right. Do you expect us, the women who have known you your entire life, to believe that?"

"I'm not expecting that at all," he muttered.

"Then let's get straight to the point," Feimei interrupted in another phone. "What happened between you and Sakura?"

"You're very direct, you know that?" He asked, trying to ease off the tension building in him.

"I think that's the biggest compliment you've given me in years," Feimei said with a smile. "But seriously, what's up with you two?"

"I don't know what to say, except that nothing _has _happened." And like that, the four voices he knew so well protested in unison. He managed to move the receiver away from his ear by a good 3 inches. "Wait, wait, stop yelling. Let me explain," he interrupted.

Quickly, they quieted. "Ok. Good," he said. "Anyway, I did see her a few times. We even had lunch together once."

"Then what's the problem?? Why hasn't anything happened??" Fuutie exclaimed.

"It wasn't as if she fell for me again and decided to spend the rest of her life with me," he said cynically. "I had to practically beg her to have lunch with me that time. I shouldn't have made a promise to her, but I did, because I was…well..."

"Desperate?" One of the sisters put in.

"Why do I have the feeling we're not going to like this promise?" Sheifa interrupted with unease.

"I promised her I wouldn't bother her again if she went out with me," Syaoran said, his voice going a pitch lower. "And so…she agreed."

"Xiao-Lang Li!!" Fanren cried. "How stupid can you get??"

"You could've promised her something else, but that?! Were you born yesterday??"

"I don't even think you care about Sakura as you make it seem, because someone who does care about a woman like that wouldn't make such an idiotic mistake!"

He had enough with the insults. "Shut up!" He said from his side. "Look, I had no idea what to do when I was put in that position! All I knew was I had to say what I had to."

An awkward silence filled the line.

"Was it worth it?" Feimei's quiet voice broke it.

With a small sigh, he answered truthfully. "More than you know."

"Then I don't think you made a mistake at all," Feimei defended. "Come on girls. All we asked him to do was see if there was still something between them. Obviously, there isn't," she reckoned. "So if you want, you can come home, Xiao-Lang."

Surprised at her offer, he stopped. "What?"

"Well…that was the point of going to Japan, wasn't it? I mean, the real point of going there. To see if there were still something between you?"

He didn't know what to say. He stared at the hard carpet beneath him.

"Syaoran?" Fuutie asked. "What's it going to be?"

"…I…uh…" he closed his eyes and swept a hand over his face. "I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

He sighed slowly. "I don't know if I want to leave yet."

"Is there some other reason why you don't want to come home?"

"I…I honestly don't know," he muttered. "But I…I don't want to leave Japan yet."

"Well…honey, if you're sure," Sheifa murmured. "You don't want to come home?"

"Give me the rest of my vacation, big sisters," he said. "And then I'll come back."

"Ok," they agreed. "That's a good deal. But you just call us when you want to come home, ok? 'Cause we're just a phone call away."

"Yeah, that and a couple thousand mi-"

"All right, bye sweetie!" They finished the call before he could get sarcastic with them.

God, that conversation was exhausting. He hadn't expected that to be what it was. Mere minutes ago, he was sure he wanted to go back home. After that…well…it turned out that what he was sure of was staying in Japan for a little bit more. This was probably his last chance to see Sakura before tying himself down with someone completely unknown to him. The arranged marriage was hard to get out of. Both people involved in the marriage and their families had to agree before it could be called off.

Syaoran sighed. His birthday was tomorrow. That's right. He'd be turning 29…almost 30. He was getting old, and he didn't even have a family, much less a girlfriend. Ah damn. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and he was suffering from heat exhaustion. He stood up from the couch and went to the air-conditioned, beautiful bedroom. He'd think about that later. Right now, he had 4 hours to get some rest before he had to return to the building later that night.

--- --- --- 

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 6 – Surprise, Surprise**

The early morning light blasted from Sakura's windows. She turned over and flopped the pillow on top of her eyes, but that didn't work too well. The sun was hitting other bare parts of her body that began to burn quite quickly. She groaned and glanced at her clock with one heavy-lidded eye. What was she supposed to do again today? Ugh, Sakura didn't want to think. Not now when her mind was still living in her dream that seemed to be way better than reality. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a cold bath.

The phone rang about 30 minutes later once she stepped out of the shower. It was only 8:00am. Who could be calling her now? Sakura wrapped her hair with the towel. "Hello?" Her voice still held that husky sound from sleep.

"Hey Miss Kinomoto," the familiar voice made her smile.

"Hi," she replied softly.

"I just got back from L.A. It was an awesome trip," he laughed. "I got to see my family and all that."

"You have jet lag, don't you? That's why you called so early?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I wake you up?"

"No, but you came close."

He laughed again. "Sorry, sweetie. Anyway, I was wondering if we could do something today. Unless you're busy?"

"I've got nothing planned," Sakura said, "so sure, let's go somewhere."

"Great. I'll come and pick you up at 10. Is that good?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"All right, so we'll see each other in 2 hours. Can't wait to see your cute face again," he said with a tone of playfulness.

Sakura laughed. "Right," she rolled her eyes teasingly. "Bye Ken."

"See you later, beautiful."

--- --- --- 

Hours later, Sakura glanced at the now-blonde man grinning up at her from his stance beside his green car. Silver sunglasses glinting against the sun covered his eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at the very amusing sight. Ken, once a raven-haired man and owner of a very ugly, black truck, had now been changed into a completely different person. He looked much more handsome now, despite the color change of his hair. Sakura was reminded of what she was missing from being so preoccupied with a stubborn chestnut-haired man.

"Don't you look different," Sakura teased as soon as she was 3 feet away.

He laughed and opened his arms, pulling her into his arms for a hug. "I've missed you!"

"Same here," she managed as she patted his back. "Now let me go before I faint in your arms."

"Now, wouldn't that be a sight?" He grinned and let her go. "So how do you like it?" He glanced up at his hair and made a sweeping gesture to his car.

"It's not something I expected," she confessed. "But I love it. How'd you afford this?"

"My grandma passed away a couple months ago and I was in her will. She gave all her grandchildren $25,000 US dollars."

"Wow!!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "You're kidding, right??"

"Nope," he shook his head. "She was a rich woman."

"Well…looks like you didn't wait too long to spend it."

He laughed embarrassedly. "I don't need it for anything else, so I thought I might change some things. Maybe hoping you'd fall for me this time," he winked and opened the door for her.

Sakura wasn't sure exactly how serious he was. Because if he were, she knew she'd consider it. It was time to get Syaoran off her mind… and heart for good. "So where are we going?" She asked as soon as he entered the other side.

"Before we go somewhere, I have to drop off a couple packages for my brothers at the Li Corporation in Kyoto. Mind if we go there for a while? It'll only take 20 minutes," he said.

She stiffened. What was going on here? It seemed like fate wanted her to get back with Syaoran! Everywhere she went, he always seemed to be there! Sakura, not wanting to be rude, bit her tongue, and composed herself. "Only 20 minutes? You're sure?"

Ken nodded, sending her a raised-eyebrow look. "You excited having me all to yourself?"

Sakura laughed a slightly strangled one. "Sure." She swallowed and looked away, her stomach doing somersaults. Twenty minutes wasn't long, she repeated. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Wanting to get Syaoran out of her system, she convinced herself it was a good thing Ken only wanted to spend 20 minutes in Kyoto. That way, she wouldn't even get a chance to peek inside the building. She would just stay in the car and wait patiently for him.

--- --- --- 

Syaoran parked his car late that morning, deciding to sleep in. It was his birthday, after all. He glanced at himself in the rearview mirror, finding that he looked decent and good enough. No one knew it was his birthday, and the thought sucked like hell, but he wasn't planning on telling anyone. Who cared? He knew they didn't. Maybe Takashi, but he didn't want to make a big deal and cause him trouble. He got out and pushed the keys inside his pocket. As soon as he began his third step to work, he saw a couple standing by a forest green car. The woman's face was hidden by the van in front, but he could see the man urging her to do something.

He neared them, and from the corner of his eye, he sneaked a look at the couple. Their voices had stopped. Syaoran almost fell when he stumbled. Did they catch him eavesdropping in their conversation? He looked away and began walking faster to the building.

"Syaoran Li?" The man called.

He stopped. _Shit..._ And turned.

"Oh man, it's so nice to meet you!!" His voice neared.

That surprised him. "Do I know you?" He inquired, his gaze travelling to the car. The woman was gone.

"No, but my brothers know and work for you. I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Mr. Li," he shook Syaoran's hand. "Damn…I thought you'd be a lot older-looking!"

He smiled, relieved at the reason the man stopped him. "Good to meet you too…"

"Ken Sasaki. I was just passing by to give my brothers some things."

He nodded. "Ken Sasaki. Oh…you're Hiro and Jun's little brother?"

"Yes sir. Anyway, I just wanted to meet you and all," Ken finished embarrassedly. "Sorry to keep you from your work."

"I'm not working," Syaoran replied with a shrug. "I'll bring your stuff up if you want," he offered.

"Really?" Ken asked incredulously.

With a chuckle, Syaoran nodded. "I'm going up anyway."

"Thanks, man," Ken began walking to his car, motioning him to follow.

Syaoran followed, strangely a little curious to see who the woman was. As soon as he passed the front window, he glanced in and saw bright, green eyes staring at him in shock. He froze.

"Uh…here it is…" Syaoran could no longer hear Ken after that.

His eyes fixed on the woman inside, Syaoran felt the pounding of his heart hard. She was breathing just as difficultly as he was, their gazes never wavering.

"Mr. Li?" Ken asked once more, practically waving a hand in Syaoran's face.

He snapped out of it. "What?" His voice had gone a little hoarse.

"Uh…the packages?" Ken held them up. "Here they are."

"Oh," he glanced at them and took it in his arms.

"Cute, isn't she?" Ken grinned, pointing a thumb behind his back to Sakura.

Syaoran's gut twisted. "How'd you get so lucky?" He asked with a forced casual look.

"She's not mine yet, but tonight, she will be," Ken grinned at him. "Anyway, thanks for this, man. I owe you, seriously."

Unexpected jealousy and anger waved through him as the thought of Ken and Sakura in bed together crossed his mind. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fists to keep from hitting the guy. "Uh…yeah, see you later," he muttered and sent one last look at Sakura. She was looking away, but he could almost feel the uneasiness in the air. Then she turned once more, perhaps checking if he was still there. Their gazes met once again. Syaoran looked away and nodded at Ken. He was damn pissed! It was his birthday and the one thing, no, the one _woman_, he wanted, somebody else was taking. Syaoran turned and stalked off in the building, walking as if nothing had happened just now.

--- --- --- 

"Great man," Ken commented as he entered the car and began to drive off.

Sakura's gaze still hadn't wavered from the man walking away from them. "Who was he?" She asked with feigned ignorance. Sakura's heart wrenched.

"Syaoran Li. He's the owner of that place. Isn't that crazy??" Ken laughed. "He even offered to take that stuff up to my brothers."

"He's young, isn't he? To be owner, I mean," Sakura mumbled.

"That's what I thought at first too."

Not thinking, Sakura spoke what her mind thought. "Why is he just walking around here and not in his office, working? He looks like he's got all the time in the world."

"I don't know…maybe they're not busy or—" Ken stopped. "Shit!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ken. "What is it?"

"What's the day today?"

"The tenth of Aug…" Sakura's voice drifted, realizing the date.

"It's his birthday today!" Ken replied, as if echoing Sakura's thought. "I read it in this Chinese magazine. That's probably why he's working so late today!" Ken said in awe, and then looked highly ashamed. "Man, I'm such a dumbass!"

The words no longer went through Sakura's mind. Today was Syaoran's birthday. That's right. It was! Her heart practically burst from her chest. Her hand clutched at the door handle with a fierce, tight grip. How could she have forgotten that?? Momentarily beating herself up for forgetting such an important fact, Sakura blinked her eyes to steady her gaze. In haste, Sakura stared at Ken with an apologetic, yet firm look. "Ken, I need you to turn this car around now, please. I just remembered I have to go with my friend somewhere, and-"

"What?" He glanced at Sakura. "What did you just remember?"

"I-I-I forgot I had something to do. I'm sorry, but I'm actually busy today," Sakura stammered as she collected herself together. "I-I, um, only remembered now because we stopped at the Li building my friend also works in. Please turn around and drop me off there, Ken. I promise we'll do this some other time, ok?"

"Sakura, slow down a minute," He asked, holding her arm.

She shook her head. "I don't have time. I-I'm so sorry, Ken. I'll take a rain check, ok?" Sakura waited until Ken finally turned the car around.

"Sakura, wait," he stopped her. "Could you explain it one more time?"

With a swallow, she repeated her words. "I just remembered," she said hastily, pulling her arm away. "I have to do something with one of my girlfriends today. When we passed by the Li building, I remembered we made a plan today, and I'm really late! But I am sorry for backing out at the last minute. I promise I'll make this up to you, but I'll talk to you later, ok?" She got out of the car. "Sorry!" She called as she walked away.

Ken stared at her from inside the car. 'What the hell…'

Sakura, heart thundering, stomach cramping, she turned and walked the steps to the building, not exactly composed.

--- --- --- 

Syaoran said hello to people around him and settled down in his desk, desperately trying to forget Ken Sasaki and...her. He shut his eyes and held his forehead with a grimace. Damn that woman. Not only was she stubborn in reality, but in his mind as well. She just wouldn't leave him alone and erase herself out of his mind, much less his heart. Syaoran growled deep in his throat and turned on the computer, looking over at the files with a bunch of numbers and words that he couldn't process. Ken Sasaki's words punched him in the gut every time he pictured Sakura with him. It made him growl in disgust.

"Phone for you, man," Takashi's distant voice neared.

Syaoran blinked out of his thoughts. "What?"

"The phone's been ringing for a while now," he smirked. "I think you should answer it."

He sent a glare to Takashi, and picked up the phone. "Syaoran Li."

"Mr. Li, a woman here is asking for you. Should I send her up or will you be coming down?"

Syaoran's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Who's the woman?"

"She won't say," the secretary answered a little uncomfortably.

"Uh…" 'Weird,' he thought. "Just send her up."

"Ok, thank you sir."

Syaoran sat back on his chair and glanced up at Takashi's curious face. "Who was that?" he asked.

"A woman wants to see me," Syaoran said with confusion clear in his voice. "That's weird."

"A woman, huh?" Takashi laughed. "Finally! It feels like forever since you've talked about a woman."

"No, I have no idea who she is," he replied. "Do you know?"

Takashi scoffed. "How the hell could I? You sleep with anyone yet? Maybe you got her pregnant or something."

Syaoran shook his head with a glare again at Takashi. "You know I don't sleep around."

"Oh that's right, you're a man with no hormones," Takashi grinned. "Well, let's see who it is."

They both turned to the elevator. As the bell dinged, the doors opened, and revealed the woman. Syaoran's eyes bugged as he almost fell from his chair in shock. Takashi had gone quiet as he stared at the woman as well. Sakura's eyes shifted around the room with uncertainty, her steps faltering a little in reluctance and wariness. Suddenly, her gaze met warm blue eyes and realized it was the same man she saw weeks ago in that diner. Her face fell into a relieved look as she started walking faster to him.

"Hi, it's me, Sakura Kinomoto. Do you remember, from the restaurant? Chiharu's friend?" Sakura asked, holding onto her bag with a pale, tight grip. It was evident she was nervous.

Takashi managed a laugh. "Yeah, I remember you. Who wouldn't?" He grinned, finally getting his composure back. "Uh…what are you doing here?"

Syaoran stared from his desk, still apparently shell-shocked at the sight of her. She couldn't see him, what with all the papers and folders covering her view. "I…I…um," she swallowed, her cheeks reddening at the second. "Do you know where Syaoran is? I…I have to talk to him."

"Yeah, I know where he is," Takashi smiled again. "He's right here." He pointed at the desk right across from them.

Syaoran finally stood up, his gaze directed at her beautiful, pink face. "Hey," he said calmly, despite the hard pounding of his whole body.

Sakura's heart skipped a dozen beats as she met eye-to-eye with Syaoran. "H-hi," her voice faltered.

He buried his hands in his pockets. "You eat lunch yet?" The invitation rolled over his tongue easily.

She shook her head, their gaze never leaving each other's eyes.

"Let's go," he suggested, moving forward.

Finally, Sakura nodded in his eyes. "Ok."

"I'll see you later," Syaoran muttered to Takashi.

"Good luck," Takashi whispered to Syaoran and pushed him towards Sakura.

--- --- --- 

It was quiet as they walked down to the elevator and out into the parking lot. Sakura kept her head down at all times, not trying to meet his gaze. Syaoran was more than confused, unsure of what to say, and of course he was still in disbelief that she was here when he just saw her with that man, off for a stupid lovers' vacation. He opened the door for her and she murmured a quick thank-you. As soon as he got in the driver's seat, all the nervousness and tension built up. He could smell her from where he was sitting and it was driving him crazy. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Within a moment, he started the car and began to drive to the highway.

Her mouth opened from the corner of his eye, but she looked like she was hesitating. Then, sincerely, she spoke. "Happy Birthday."

--- --- --- 

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 7: Emotional Birthday

**Chapter 7 – Emotional Birthday**

Syaoran almost hit the brakes. "Pardon?" He asked. She was about to speak when he interrupted once more. "Y-you remember??" He shot her a look so filled with surprise.

"Yes," she replied as she carefully studied his profile. He was just too handsome for his own good. Sakura sighed wistfully.

"I didn't expect that," he admitted, "though that explains why you were looking for me." He shook his head, smiling lopsidedly. "Thanks."

For a moment, the simple thanks didn't enter her mind, her breath taken away from his expressive eyes and charming smile. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "I didn't do anything worth your gratitude," her gaze slowly drifting away from him.

He laughed out loud. That almost broke the barriers between them. "You're the only one who's greeted me today. I think that's worth a lot." He turned left and entered a parking lot of an expensive restaurant.

"What??"

He nodded without a care in the world. "My sisters sort of did last night, but nobody else knows, and I'm not planning on sharing it with them."

"Syaoran…" she whispered, almost in disappointment and sympathy for him.

He looked at her and smiled again, this time more confident. He got out from his side and opened the door for her. "Come on," he said.

"You know…despite everything…I honestly believe you deserve more than this," she said as they walked to the doors of the restaurant.

"Thanks for that," he replied with a wry smile. "But I don't think so. I'm getting exactly what I deserve."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything more.

He got them a table for two, simple and public, though a single red rose stood inside a long, slim glass. As soon as they settled in their seats, the waitress arrived. Syaoran glanced at the menu and decided to go for the barbecued ribs. Sakura ordered fried shrimps on a stick, which was one of the cheapest meals there, but Syaoran didn't bother saying anything about it. As soon as the orders came 15 minutes later, they dug in. A few words passed between them, but neither continued it for a more-than-25-words conversation. Sakura decided to start, throwing in a "random" question to him.

"Can I ask you something unrelated to your birthday?" She asked, glancing up.

He nodded. "Go ahead."

"Um…just for my own curiosity…how long are you staying in Japan?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant about it. Her voice successfully sounded that way, but her heart was another matter.

Surprised at the question, Syaoran's gaze sharpened at her. "Uh," he started, hesitating a little. "well, originally, it was planned for…about 3 months, but from where I'm at right now… I can see myself leaving sometime next week."

Sakura felt her stomach jump at her throat. She swallowed. "How…how come?"

He raised a brow. "How come I'm leaving early or how come only 3 months?"

"Both," she managed to say. Her pounding heart overtook her calm voice.

"Well, my sisters decided to give me 3 months of vacation and sent me to Japan to look over the business part time," he vaguely explained. "And at first, believe me, I said no. I didn't want to come back and ruin your life again," he said with a regretful tone. "But I agreed when I realized that I'd be staying at least a hundred miles from where you would've been. So that first time we saw each other again, I was telling the truth. I didn't come back to make your life miserable. Nonetheless, I did it anyway," Syaoran threw the bare rib down on his plate. "And I'm honestly sorry for doing it, which goes to the point of why I'm leaving earlier than planned. I figured your life's gotten worse by the month and a half I've been here; I'll just leave before I do any more damage." He shrugged again and took a drink of his wine.

Sakura bit her lip to keep the sudden tears from escaping. "You…you think you're ruining my life just by being here?"

He glanced at her, his face strained. "Every time I look at you, that's all I see in your eyes. I…I know you might not think so, but I hated the way our relationship ended, Sakura."

She lowered her gaze.

"I wanted to be friends again. That's all," he sighed quietly, taking a sip of his drink, and then resting back. "But I doubt that's going to happen."

"You're not making me miserable, Syaoran," she said quietly from her side of the table.

He scoffed. "Right," he muttered. The waitress placed the small tray on the table. He took out some bills and placed it in the tray.

A hand shot up and grabbed his. "My treat," she was determined to let him know just how she felt about him being there. "It's your birthday. Consider this my present."

He looked up at her, then down at their hands. Syaoran felt the warmth from her fingertips seep into his veins. He took a deep breath and pushed her hand away. "No. By being here, you've already given me what I wanted," his voice had gone low as well. "You're too nice for your own good, you know that?" He whispered between them.

Her eyes widened at his words. Fortunately for him, the waiter returned, so he muttered half-hearted thanks and paid the restaurant. As soon as that was over, they both walked out to the parking lot, the tension between them unfortunately worse than when they'd entered. Syaoran stayed in the driver's seat, unsure of what to do next. Sakura put on her seatbelt, deliberately avoiding his eyes. After a moment too long, she took a chance and looked carefully up at him, just to see that he was staring off out into the open land in front of them, thinking of something so far away. Sakura looked out as well, seeing the far end of the beach sparkling from the sun's rays.

"Should I take you home?" Syaoran's voice made her jump. She swallowed and quickly got her composure back. Her hand had suddenly found something to hold onto.

"Do you have to go back to work now?" She didn't even recognize her own voice from the hoarseness it held. She cleared her throat.

Taken aback at that, Syaoran glanced at her. "No."

She let her gaze roam everywhere except to him, and then let her eyes slip to his. She took a deep breath, and spoke softly. "Then take me wherever you want to take me."

His eyes widened. Sakura could see a muscle in his jaw tighten. "Believe me when I say how badly I would take you up on that offer," he muttered, gripping the steering wheel too tightly. "But what I'm thinking is completely different from what you're thinking, so I'm telling you now, don't make that offer…or we're both going to regret it."

His words formed embarrassment slowly growing in Sakura as her cheeks turned bright pink. "Uh…let's go to Tomoeda," she suggested, burying her own anxiety deep down inside.

He threw a doubtful look at her. "Why are you doing this?"

Sakura let herself stare into his eyes for a few long seconds. "Doing what?"

"Wanting to spend time with me."

She stared at him incredulously. "It's your _birthday_, Syaoran."

"What difference does that make?" He took a pause before finishing his statement. "I know you're not telling me the truth. Why are you really doing this?"

She frowned at him, stopping the conversation for about ten seconds. And then when she started, she blew up. "Why do you believe that you know everything I'm feeling?" She questioned, letting go of the door handle finally. "Ever since we saw each other, you assumed everything about how I felt towards you, about you coming back here and the past," she accused. "Why do you do that?"

"Because I know that's how you feel." He threw back at her, glaring this time. "That's how I'd feel if I were in your shoes. I know how uncomfortable you are around me. I know how scared you get when I get close to you, when I touch you, even barely at that. Actions speak louder than words, remember?" He added wryly.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Why are you trying to be such a know-it-all jackass about this??"

"A know-it-all jackass?" Syaoran had a temper for name-calling. "About what??"

She ignored it and continued. "Not only are you being a jackass, but you're also being an arrogant, stubborn, foolish jerk, and I can even go on if you want me to!"

"Ok…" he took a deep breath and stared at her dangerously. "Say that again?"

She glared at him, challenging his stare. "Just stop assuming and let me decide on how I feel about you and everything else!"

"Exactly how do you feel then??" He snapped back.

"You honestly want to know how I feel?"

"Yes," he bit his tongue from yelling.

"Ok, fine!" Sakura glared at him hard and then her eyes flew down to her shaking hands.

Syaoran stared at her. "Well?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his irritation.

Her head flew up, and before Syaoran could even think, soft pink lips contacted with his. Sakura felt tears burn from the immense emotion that overwhelmed her at that moment, but she closed her eyes and blinked them away as she let her lips touch his for the very first time in years. Before she could get dizzier at the feeling, Sakura pulled away. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to him. She gasped as she landed on his lap. His eyes stared down at hers with a dark, stormy gaze. Their hearts pounding in sync, Sakura tried to breathe through her mouth. Syaoran took the opportunity to take her slightly parted lips once more, and kissed her deeply.

Syaoran pulled away first and opened his eyes to gaze at Sakura's rosy cheeks and lips. Her eyes were closed, still recollecting herself from the shattering kiss he'd just given her. Syaoran caressed her cheek with the softest touch, marveling at her beauty. This was the best gift anyone could've ever given him, he thought. Finally, Sakura opened her eyes, staring at him openly. He stared down at her with just as much intensity. Slowly, her green gaze traveled to his lips and then back up to his eyes again. He had done the same thing 'coincidentally.'

"Did I just kiss you?" she whispered.

"I think we're both guilty," he whispered back.

"Oh my god…" she shook her head and moved out of his lap, pushing his arms away. She returned to her seat, still a little shaken up. "No…I can't believe we just did that."

Syaoran didn't bother looking at her from her words. He kept his head down, letting his arms rest on the wheel. "What are you saying? You didn't want that to happen?"

"Not _that_ one," she replied with a breath.

"Why would you kiss me in the first place and not expect _that_?" He asked back, finally snapping his gaze to her.

She looked up at him in surprise, not knowing what to say. "I-I didn't…I-I just meant to show you how I felt," she replied weakly. "I had no intention of-of _that_ happening."

He raked a hand across his hair. "Hell, why'd you even kiss me?" His voice had gone low, but the shock and feeling were still present.

"I-I said…-" she started.

"I heard," he interrupted sharply. He didn't know why he was so mad.

Sakura bit her tongue and turned her gaze to the view in front of her. No one talked or moved for the next minute, and then with a low growl that Sakura heard clearly, Syaoran started the car and got out of the parking lot. His hold on the steering wheel was tight and very similar, but worse, to how he held it when they entered the place. Sakura opened her window and took deep breaths, deliberately trying to forget his presence and erase away the feelings still surging in her. As soon as they were in the highway, Syaoran began driving the way to Tomoeda, deciding inwardly to drop her off at home. Firmly sticking by his decision, Syaoran had to put as much distance as he could between them. He _had _to…or else she'd be in his bed by a snap of the fingers. Six years ago, he wouldn't have been so incredibly tempted to make love to Sakura as he was now.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, her voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Tomoeda," he answered tersely.

She sighed and squared her shoulders. "So I'm guessing you're going with your plans and leaving next week?"

He glanced at her pain-stricken face, feeling a tight gutting pain in his stomach, and looked away. "Most likely."

"And this time you're really not coming back?"

The thought of the arranged marriage flitted across his mind in a second flash. He couldn't tell her. "Yeah." They were both quiet for 10 long minutes, not knowing what to say at all. Syaoran turned right and went to the middle lane. Tomoeda was 30 miles from there. "If I had a reason to stay longer, I probably would," he suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence.

Sakura looked up at him, biting her lip, angry with him for making her feel like such a desperate idiot. "Wasn't…wasn't _that _a reason enough?"

"If I knew something would happen after, yeah. But I seriously don't know where this is headed," he said bluntly. "I mean, if I asked you to go on a real date with me, do I think you'd say yes?" Syaoran shook his head. "No. Every time we eat together, it's always just because we meet up. No, you won't do it."

"There you go again, being a jackass about this," she spoke out loud, crossing her arms.

"How am I being a jackass?" He asked again, irritated.

"You haven't even asked and already you've decided what I'm going to say!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Syaoran stopped. "What?"

She huffed. "I didn't regret it-"

"What'd you say?" He repeated, stopping the car abruptly at one side of the street.

She stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't regret that kiss-"

"Before that."

"You're being a jackass-"

"After that," Syaoran interrupted once more.

Her eyes widened at the realization. Her eyes held defiance as she raised her head high. Unfortunately, her heart was just pounding too hard. "Y-you haven't asked me at-at all-"

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked, his eyes never wavering from hers.

His words shouldn't have surprised her. But they did. And she faced him, biting her bottom lip. She watched as he caressed her cheek, pushing away the hair strands around her face. She took his hand gently. "Yes."

--- --- --- 

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 8: A Casual Date

**Chapter 8 – A Casual Date**

Sakura clutched her pillow tightly as Syaoran entered her mind. Sprawled on her bed, she thought of how her life had sorely changed ever since he came back. She remembered the several promises she made to herself that she would no longer think of him, no longer keep him in her heart, and how deep inside, she kept her heart open anyway. Six years had been enough for her to forget him…but so was a mere day to remember him. She rolled on her back, gave a disgruntled sigh, and remembered the conversation they had before he dropped her off.

_"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked, his eyes never wavering from hers. _

_His words shouldn't have surprised her. But they did. And she faced him,lipsapart in surprise. By impulse,he reached over andcaressed her cheek, pushing away the hair strands around her face. Her eyes never left hers as she swallowed and lightly took his hand in hers."Yes." _

_"Really?" He looked deep into her eyes once more. "You sure?" _

_She fought with herself for a moment, and then nodded. "I think so. I'm…putting my heart out there again, you know," she said quietly. "I'm probably going to get my heart broken again, but at least I'm taking the risk." _

_Syaoran lowered his gaze, feeling guilt wash over him. _

_"And…I'd rather not see you go yet," she added softly. "I want to at least…at least make your last trip to Japan memorable." _

_His silence was deafening._

_Cheeks heavily reddened, Sakura gave him another smile and said her goodbye. "So…I'll see you tomorrow." _

_He watched her, her words still stunning him. "Wait," he began and caught her arm. _

_Sakura stopped and turned to face him. "Yes?"_

_"Don't go formal," he caught his voice and cleared his throat. "We just had a formal date, believe it or not... and it wasn't…comfortable." _

_Sakura laughed quietly in agreement. "That's true." _

_"So," he turned a little serious. "What do you think of a movie and dinner?"_

_She stared into his eyes. "Sure." _

_"Ok," he finally let out a grin. "Seven's okay?"_

_She nodded, and managed to smile back despite the wobbly feeling her whole body felt after that handsome smile he sent her way. "Bye." _

_"'Bye." Sakura had walked her way into the building as quick as her legs would go, and as soon as she had entered the elevator, she felt her knees give in._

Sakurasighed once againand changed positions on her bed. Thirty minutes later, early signs of a cloudy morning appeared across the grayish blue sky. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all, but instead of getting back in bed and sleeping in; Sakura grabbed her bathrobe and towel, and prepared a hot bath. After how many hours of just thinking and feeling, she needed to get rest and relax her body. It was the only way to keep her from going crazy over the fact that Syaoran was so far away……and she was missing him a whole lot.

--- --- ---

The warm, summer night was a beautiful view in Tomoeda, Japan. The stars glittered across the night. Thepine trees swayed gently, filling the air with cool breeze. The people walking along the sidewalks, by the parks and buildings, wore thin clothing to keep cool from the still-radiating sun just above the horizon. The streets were filled with brightly-lit cars and the usual traffic noise. Syaoran got out of his car and walked to the apartment door, pushing a button to signal Sakura's phone. For a moment, no one answered.

Syaoran buried his free hand inside his pant pocket and waited. Soon, she replied. "Syaoran?" She asked, sounding a little breathless.

"Yeah, it's me," he responded. "You ready?"

"Um…you want to come in?" She buzzed him in.

Hesitating a bit, Syaoran stepped into the warm, apartment building and walked to the elevator.

Sakura bit her lip as she walked around the living room, trying to find the other pair of her shoes. She had already gotten herself in a pair of newly laundered jeans and a nice, light orange top with a thin, pale pink sweater over it. Her tennis shoes, the only casual pair of shoes she had, were missing, and so she decided to go with her short, black boots. Much to her dismay, one was also hiding from her. Sakuracursed under her breath and looked beneath her bed one more time. _Ugh, where could that— _Syaoran knocked on the door. Sakura lifted herself up and looked at the door, as if willing it to open by itself. He knocked once more. She blinked and breathed in.

She walked over, clutched the knob, and swung open the door gently. Syaoran stood outside, wearing normal clothes, like those she'd seen when they ate together, but she never realized how handsomely sexy he looked just wearing simple clothing. He took her breath away, literally. Sakura continued to stare, her cheeks however blushing incredibly fast. Syaoran, boosted with self-confidence, took this time to look over at her with a small smile. She looked beautiful as well. Her eyes were wide and appreciative; her hair was cascading down her shoulders shining from the light, her clothes hanging comfortably loose on her body, but her curves were still visible, much to his pleasure, and all in all, she was gorgeous…and like always, it didn't take much for her to take _his _breath away.

"Hi," she said, her voice sounded breathless like before, though this time the reason was different.

Syaoran met her eyes. "Hey."

She felt her whole body warm at his gaze. "Come in," she pushed the door wider and moved in. "I'm not…ready yet."

"Did I come too early?" He asked, cautiously entering the apartment.

She shook her head. "You're just in time. I'm just…running late." She took out her bare left foot. "I can't find my other shoe," she said in embarrassment.

Syaoran chuckled. "Want me to help you look for it?"

"No thanks," sheclosed the door behind him. "Go ahead and sit in the living room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He nodded.

--- --- ---

Precisely 33 minutes later, Syaoran and Sakura finally made their way out of her apartment and to the movie theatre. Fortunately, the awkwardness, embarrassment, and tension had been long gone. In the passenger seat, Sakura set her hands together and looked out the raining day. She felt guilty for taking such a long time, but after Syaoran's constant assurances, which was peculiar since he couldn't stand her being so late whenever they went out 6 years ago, Sakura decided not to think about it anymore. The boot was particularly hiding in the bathroom cupboard, the last place Sakura expected it to be. A day before, she'd washed the grime and mud she stepped on, but she completely forgot about it.

"Are you sure we're not late?" She asked again, looking up at him.

"I don't know, but if we missed the movie, we can always catch another one."

She nodded, watching a raindrop fall along the window pane in front of her. "I didn't think it would rain tonight."

"Me neither. When I pulled in, it was nice out."

Sakura traced a drop of water on her side of the window. "Syaoran..."

He glanced at her, once again appreciating how great she looked, her skin glowing from the streetlights.

"Can I ask you something…personal?"

"You don't need to ask permission every time, Sakura," he said wryly.

Sakura lightly smiled, and then turned serious as she glanced away. "What happened when you went back to Hong Kong?"

"How do you mean?"

She looked at him once more. "I mean, did you go to work immediately? Or…did you have a year to relax and relearn the language?"

He shook his head. "As soon as the plane landed in Hong Kong, I literally had to work my ass off and learn the business, the industry, and everything connected to that. I didn't even get a break for a year, so my Chinese was definitely horrible. When I was used to how the business world worked, my mother gave me a permanent job as one of the high ranks in our corporation. I hated it at first, being only 25 and already bossing people around."

Sakura continued to watch him, not saying a word at all. She was very curious to know how he went through it all.

"Then my mother died," he shrugged. "For a while I was a little dead inside. You know, leaving Japan…and you," he hesitated, "and then my mother. It was hard to take in. I worked harder, though, and I just went through it. Of course there were also my sisters I had to think about. They were a handful. I was only 25, and they were 30, but I was like a father to them. They took turns crying and I had to console every one of them." He chuckled while Sakura gave a wistful smile. "I think I matured a lot the last 6 years than normal."

"I agree," she murmured, cocking her head to the side. "You look older."

He glanced at her. "So how about you?"

Her eyes widened. "Me?"

"What happened at your graduation? And after that?"

"Oh," she let her gaze roam around the streets outside. "Well…it went fine. My brother and father were there. We had a small celebration. Simple as that," she vaguely explained, not wanting to really to tell him how she cried the rest of the day and didn't leave her bedroom at home until the next day.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. "I think there's more to it than that," he said questioningly. "But we're here, so I guess you'll just have to tell me after the movie."

Relieved, Sakura managed a weak smile and got out of the car. Syaoran went to her side and they walked together to the cinema.

--- --- ---

After the 2-hour comedy, the couple had enough laughs for one night. They walked out of the theatre, feeling satisfied, though nothing really happened. Syaoran hadn't known which type of movie to go to, and when he thought of how uncomfortable and awkward they would be in a theatre where the movie was serious, frightening, or worse, romantic. Even after the time they'd spent together in Sakura's apartment just talking and finally becoming comfortable with each other, it was still hard to be friends. The history was a big barrier between them and neither could break it down.

They had decided to eat dinner at a local diner. Syaoran chose the diner he went to when he looked for her in Tomoeda. Surprised and amused by the choice of place, Sakura went along with it. They drove for a quiet 10 minutes, and then entered the small restaurant. As Syaoran parked the car, a quick memory of his and Sakura's first, real confrontation flashed in his mind. He chuckled. Sakura looked up from her seat and sent him a curious, questioning look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Huh?" He glanced at her, obviously surprised she had talked.

"You were laughing about something. What's so funny?" She asked once more.

He grinned and shook his head. "Just remembering that time when you ran out on me here." He got out of the car and walked over to hers, opening her door.

Sakura, with a flushed look, thanked him and glanced at the parking lot and back at him. "Are you trying to build memories by coming here?" She asked in a slightly playful tone, yet there was seriousness in there.

They began to walk to the diner. With hands in his pockets, Syaoran shrugged, noticing how her eyes never wavered from his face. "Is that so bad?"

She was stunned for a moment at his reply, but she caught herself and shook her head. "Not at all. I was just asking."

He glanced at her flaming face and couldn't stop the lopsided grin appearing on his features.

Without hesitating, Syaoran grazed her soft cheek with his fingers, caressing them. A silent gasp emitted from Sakura's mouth. He looked into her eyes and took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Before she could react to it, he pulled her with him in the diner, ignoring the curious looks from the people. Sakura hadn't tried to take her hand away. Quite the opposite really; she tightened her hold on his hand as they walked to a corner booth. When Syaoran sat down, she sat beside him, their hands still holding beneath the table.

"Sakura," a man spoke softly with a warm smile on his face.

Her eyes glowed in surprise as she let go of Syaoran's hand and stood up. "Yukito!" She cried and jumped in his arms.

The tall, gray-eyed man laughed with pleasure as he put his arms around Sakura comfortingly. "How are you?" He asked as soon as they let go.

"I'm doing well," she smiled back and turned to Syaoran, who was staring at them curiously. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any animosity or jealousy towards the man. He looked too kind. "Yukito, this is Syaoran Li. Syaoran, this is my brother's best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro."

"How're you doing?" Syaoran greeted as he stood up and offered his hand.

Yukito, impressed with the manners of the young man, shook his hand. "Good; and yourself?"

"Not bad," Syaoran smiled.

"When did you get back??" She asked when they settled in the booth.

The interruption of this man during their date didn't irk Syaoran. Part of the reason was because Sakura was genuinely happy and surprised to see him. Her face was bright as she leaned on the table and asked him questions. It was like a glimpse of the past for Syaoran. Though the night had already been great, they still hadn't reached that comfort level where they could be themselves. In this moment, however, it was as if there was nothing between them, and she wasn't afraid to be herself. Syaoran glanced at her, watching her soft, kissable lips move as she spoke. She looked great tonight. Syaoran bit his tongue to keep from pulling her to him.

"…going to be here a week," he caught the end of their conversation.

"Really?" Disappointment reflected in her eyes. "Have you gone to see Touya yet?"

He shook his head. "Speaking of, I'm meeting him soon, so," he glanced at Syaoran with a smile, "thanks for letting me steal your date here for a few minutes."

"No problem," he grinned, sneaking a look at Sakura, whose face flamed once more.

"I'll talk to you another time, ok 'Kura?" He kissed her cheek as they stood up.

She nodded. "It was really good to see you again, Yukito."

"It was good to see you too." He looked over her shoulder and waved at Syaoran. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you," he responded.

--- --- ---

When dinner was finished, Syaoran paid the check, and they headed to the car. Sakura, famished, sighed in quiet bliss as she walked beside Syaoran. He walked with her, enjoying the silence and the moist night. The rain had stopped an hour before, so the night sky was slightly cleared of the black clouds. Dozens of sparkling dots made the sky beautiful to look at. It had been so long since Sakura felt content, and the feeling was so precious. She turned to face him when she was standing on her side of the car. Syaoran glanced at her just standing there.

"What is it?" He asked, raising a brow.

Sakura continued to stare at him, and after a long moment, she shook her head. "Nothing," and then she opened her door.

Syaoran glanced at her, curious at what just happened. "What was that all about?" He asked again as he began to drive.

She didn't answer for the longest time. He looked at her once more when they stopped at a red light. She was just looking at him. "It's been a while since I've felt this way," she whispered in the quiet night.

Her words stuck something in his throat. He swallowed with trouble. "Felt what?"

"You know," she murmured, continuing to look at him. "I can see in your eyes you feel it too."

His heart lost its calm beat and began to pound heavier.

"And I don't want it to end…not yet." Her confession struck him hard.

"So…what should we do about it?"

"I don't know," she honestly replied, sagging in her seat. "All I know is…" she paused and shook her head, giving a small wan smile. "I don't know anything. I'm so confused…"

He didn't know what to say except, "me too."

--- --- ---

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 9: Confused

**Chapter 9 – Confused**

Syaoran parked in the front of her building, but neither moved to get out of the car. Sakura held her breath as he looked out of the window. He hadn't said a word and she planned on not saying anything until he would. Her hand stood still at the base of the seatbelt, almost pushing the button to release it. Syaoran let the engine die as he turned the key over and steadied his own hand on the steering wheel. A moment went by, followed by more silence. Sakura took a deep breath and just took a big step; as if accepting heartbreak served on a platter.

"I want togo outwith you again," she whispered in the silence, aware of how her heart was pounding her chest, and another faint heartbeat in the background belonged to his.

His breath hitched. He stared at her in shock. No woman had ever been so brave to be the one to ask. Cowardice filled his body. Syaoran swallowed and looked at her. "That's what I was going to say," he said quietly, "but you beat me to it." No chuckle this time. She stared at him in surprise, realizing he was being sincere.

Within seconds, unexpected fear showed in her eyes. Sakura's hands found each other and joined together in a tight fist. "I'm taking a big risk here, Syaoran," she whispered once more. "Just one night with you made everything I haven't felt in years come back. I know you're eventually going to leave," she bit her lip from saying _me_, "so… I don't want to be in a serious relationship with you again." She paused. "You have to understand that."

Syaoran wouldn't admit it, but a painful tear inside him opened a little more by her words. He merely nodded.

"But," she breathed deeply once more, feeling her cheeks burn, "my heart's not listening to anything my mind's saying."

His heart pounded its heaviest beat and almost stopped in shock.

Her bottom lip trembled. Syaoran immediately realized that she was fighting with herself. He reached his hand to her and caressed her cheek, cupping her face with his large hand. Sakura's eyes slowly went to meet his, those emerald orbs sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm scared," she whispered when his face had moved two inches in front of hers. Syaoran wiped her tears away with his thumb. Without words at all, he leaned forward and met her moist lips in a gentle, tender kiss. She let her hand fall on his chest as he softly kissed her. When he pulled away, a small sigh came out of her lips and a stray tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes. Syaoran swallowed at the big lump of emotion in his throat and wiped her last tear away.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you," he said quietly. "You know that, right?"

She nodded, looking into his dark, amber eyes. "I know."

He pulled away from her, sat back in his seat for a few seconds, and then went out of his side of the car and opened hers. Sakura took his offered hand and let herself be pulled up to the building pavement. With hesitation, they walked to the front of her apartment, holding hands. Syaoran stared into her eyes one last time, a gentle smile appearing on his features. Syaoran's smiles never failed to work up Sakura's heart to overdrive. Sakura managed to give back a feeble smile of her own.

"Give me your phone number," he said, a little embarrassed. They'd known each other more than 6 years and yet he didn't know her phone number.

Shelet out a nervous giggle, and nodded, finding a piece of napkin in her bag. She used a pen she'd also found and scribbled it on. He took it from her shaking hands and took it in his. Syaoran, noticing a loose strand of hair framing Sakura's face, tucked it behind her ear. He continued to stare at her as if he had all the time in the world. Sakura, not knowing what to do, kept her eyes to her level, at his collarbone.

"Syaoran," she began inaudibly.

He shook his head. "Just let me look at you for one more minute."

"Why?" her cheeks couldn't get any worse than it already was.

"Because you're so beautiful," he answered simply, burying his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her.

"Aren't you tired of my face already?" She finally raised her eyes to meet his.

Syaoran's eyes darkened with seriousness. "I'll never get tired of looking at you." He mentally punched himself as he touched her smooth cheek once more. Sakura's heart warmed at the feeling of his soft touch. "I should go." His words came out with reluctance, but his actions had different plans.

She nodded. "Goodnight."

He leaned forward, intending to give her one last kiss, but at the last second, he pulled away from her softness and warmness, knowing he definitely wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He sighed quietly and let his gaze drift away. "Goodnight."

Disappointment flashed in her eyes, but quickly, she hid it with a nod, and entered her building, leaving him alone. She glanced back one last time to give him a wave, which he returned half-heartedly. Syaoran walked to his car, entered the driver's seat, and began thinking of the day. The date wasn't even that romantic or special, but when night came and they were alone, just the two of them, the date had gone from casual to passionate within seconds. Syaoran's head fell back on the headrest of his seat. _Dammit_. He was falling too damn fast.

--- --- ---

Early the next morning, Syaoran got a message from the lobby that a person called several times for him the day before, choosing to leave the same message after each phone call. It had been his sisters, phoning with the same voice, but saying exactly the same thing. He had to get in touch with them because of some serious news. After he dressed and showered, he decided to phone them now before heading to work.

"Hello?" A calm feminine voice greeted.

Syaoran visibly relaxed. "Sheifa?"

"Syaoran?" The woman asked. "This is Feimei."

"Sorry," he smiled a little. "I got your calls. What's going on there?"

She sighed. "The situation's not as grave as our sisters have made it sound," Feimei said with a sigh, "although it does concern you."

He frowned. "What's it about?"

"Sonomi Daidouji, mother of your 'fiancée'?" Feimei reminded. "She wants to arrange a brief meeting between you and her daughter before the actual marriage. They want to get details fixed, wedding plans straightened out, the whole nine yards."

Syaoran stopped cold. The arranged marriage. He'd forgotten all about that.

"The thing is, you're not here, and we don't intend to pull you out of your only vacation. We made a proposition with Sonomi to make the meeting two weeks before your wedding, which gives you a little less than a month left. Do you think that's good enough?" Feimei asked carefully.

He didn't answer for about a minute.

"Syaoran?"

He gripped the receiver with a vise-like grip, his knuckles turning pale. "I-I'm here," he muttered in a still-stunned state. "I haven't even thought about the marriage...at all."

"What...? OH! Oh my god, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I was so ignorant…" she whispered, cutting herself off. "What happened with you and Sakura??"

Syaoran shook his head. "What the hell am I going to do?" He berated himself.

"Syaoran, talk to me."

He sighed and sat on his bed. "I don't even know what the hell's going on now," he admitted while staring into oblivion. "Sakura…she's finally herself around me now. We went out last night and…it was great."

"But..."

Syaoran took a deep breath. "She doesn't want anything more to come out of it."

"What do you mean she doesn't want anything more? To come out of what?"

Syaoran shook his head. "She doesn't want to be in a serious relationship with me again." He said bluntly.

Feimei gasped in surprise. "Oh…"

"And I don't want to marry that woman I know nothing about. At first, I thought I could handle living the rest of my life with a stranger," he brushed a hand over his face. "And now, I'm just confused."

The older sibling felt sympathy wash over her. "Well…" she paused for a moment, and despite her high hopes of Syaoran and Sakura's chance of being together again, Feimei pointed out the one thing Syaoran had been so confused about. "If she doesn't want to be with you again…"

"I know. What am I doing, staying here anyway?" Under his breath, he swore at himself.

"You don't have to decide right now, Syaoran," Feimei spoke gently. "Take my advice…even if it's not good enough for this situation. Take your time with this…go somewhere where you're alone and just weigh all your options out."

He nodded. "Yeah," he muttered.

"We're here for you, honey, ok? Just a phone call away."

"Thanks Fei," he let the receiver down with a light sound.

--- --- ---

Sakura ate her lunch, a simple peanut butter-and-jelly sandwich. She wasn't expecting him to call anytime soon, yet she couldn't help but stay at home if he did. Sakura swallowed some water, looking at the flashing scenes in the TV. This was bad…really bad. She didn't think she'd be so anxious to see him again, but here she was, practically jumping in her own skin, waiting for his voice to come out of that receiver. Sakura sighed to herself and put down her plate on the table. She fluffed up the pillow beside her and rested her head on it.

Sakura let herself remember their very first date. Syaoran was all thumbs, looking extremely nervous. Sakura wasn't as bad, but she was also suffering from first-date jitters. They had gone to a local diner that wasn't formal or elegant, but they ate good food, had good conversation, and plainly enjoyed it. When he drove them back to the school, Syaoran stood at her door, just staring at her with a goofy grin on his face. Sakura pushed her face into the pillow, feeling herself blush at the memory. Syaoran had leaned down in the smoothest way, his arm slowly easing around her waist.

_Can I kiss you? _He had asked when their lips were mere inches apart. Already drowning in his charms and looks, she was barely able to nod. With a small smile, he'd kissed her in the softest, most gentlemanly way possible. Sakura sighed wistfully, remembering exactly how she felt when she went back to her bedroom. Her knees had turned to jelly and as soon as she hit the side of the couch, her body fell over and she landed on a pillow head first. She had squealed and giggled like a cute teenager.

The phone rang, cutting off her thoughts. Sakura blinked the memory away, glancing at the white phone. She stretched her body and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello yourself," the greeting brought shivers down her spine.

"Syaoran," she spoke softly. "I was just thinking about you."

"Were you?" Despite his emotions, Syaoran managed a grin. "In what way?" He asked teasingly.

The comment turned her cheeks from pink to crimson. "Our first date," she tucked her feet beneath her thighs. "Do you remember?"

"Ah…" slowly the memory dawned on him. "That was a good night, huh?"

_Last night was better_, she thought. "Yeah."

"Listen," he cleared his throat. "Are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Can I see you?" He asked.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Sure."

"I'll pick you up at 5, all right?"

"Ok," she answered, hiding her sudden happiness. "So…till then."

He teased again. "Going formal on me?"

She laughed.

"Bye, babe."

Sakura felt a hard thud in her chest. "Bye."

Sakura put the phone down and rested back on the couch. Four hours until she had to change. She sighed, a smile appearing on her face. Sakura turned off the TV. She walked to her bedroom, opening a cabinet with several fancy notebooks lined up in one side. She took the one that said, '1996-1997.' It had been her diary for the year, and it wasn't hard to fill in though there were hundreds of pages. Sakura went back to the couch, brought her knees to her chest, and opened it delicately. Her first entry began with Syaoran's name. As she read her own words, a warm feeling spread over her body. She sighed wistfully and put the book down. Memories were wonderful…she knew she would always be able to keep those in her heart.

--- --- ---

He'd forgotten to mention which type of outfit to wear, but Syaoran had said that he would pick her up at 5pm, which meant they were probably going to be doing something before eating dinner. Sakura walked around her room wearing nothing but bras and panties. She opened the door of her closet and looked through, trying to find something decent to wear. "Hmm…" she said to herself, pulling out some shirts and sweatshirts, but not exactly taking them out of their hangers. After finding a nice warm shirt and matching skirt, she took them and went to her full-sized mirror. It didn't look good. She sighed and went to the closet, putting the clothes back. Her back started to itch. She hooked her arm over her shoulder and tried to scratch her back, but she couldn't exactly reach it.

And that was when someone knocked on the door. Sakura almost fell in shock, although she did jump. Her eyes shot to the clock above her and saw that it was only 4:00, which was exactly an hour before Syaoran said he'd come. Somebody knocked again. Sakura, unable to think at all, walked to the door in haste, forgetting the fact that she'd worn just her underwear, the fact that she wasn't wearing anything decent at all! Her nerve-endings still quivering from that last shock, she opened the door to a small opening and glanced through.

Syaoran. "Hi."

She gulped. "Uh…"

Slowly, his gaze traveled down. His eyes bugged at the sight of her bare torso, and as he blatantly, yet involuntarily, continued to survey the rest of her, he'd found the longest, sexiest legs he'd ever seen. And with his own swallow, he faced her with palms sweating, heart thudding, and the bottom part of his body almost paralyzed. "You're-"

Her gaze followed his and with that, her eyes widened so large Syaoran was afraid her eyeballs would pop out. "Oh my-"

"Y-you're not wearing anything," he said accusingly.

Sakura, shaking at this new, obvious insight, shut the door on his face with surprising strength. "I-I'll be right back."

Staring at the door in front of him, Syaoran tried to clear his thoughts from that very….very sexy image of Sakura. Unfortunately, nothing worked.

Mere minutes later, she opened the door and stared at him with a frown. "Why are you here so early?" She demanded as soon as she let him in.

Syaoran stared at her, clad in simple clothing now, and grimaced. "I…uh…" Her cheeks were so bright red, he knew the reason she tried to sound angry was because she was hiding her embarrassment. With a small chuckle, he sighed. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetheart. You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen," he said with a lopsided grin.

Her heart turned over in response. Her red cheeks brightened even more, much like the last time he'd seen her. Man, she was the most adorable thing he'd ever laid eyes on. "Thank you," she said uneasily, keeping her arms across her chest in a firm hold. "But answer my question. Why are you here so early?" She repeated, though this time she sounded less demanding.

He shook his head. "I should've called. Sorry," he said quietly as they entered her neat living room. "I don't exactly have a valid reason for coming over an hour early."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

He shrugged, sitting on the couch as she sat on the one across from it. He looked terrible, Sakura thought. Of course, he was gorgeous as always, with his wild hair still up and flying, but his eyes wore that weary look, with shades of darkness beneath them, and his cheeks and jaws were unshaven, giving him that hard, dangerous look. Sakura shivered in her seat at the thought. He was staring at her all this time, too, she realized. His eyes were looking at her. Not just her face or her eyes, but everywhere, appreciating the view. Though he looked entirely exhausted, he managed a small smile when their eyes met.

"You okay?" She couldn't help but ask as worry nagged at her.

Syaoran knew he looked horrible. He sighed softly and nodded. "Fine as I'll ever be."

"What's the matter?" She frowned, tucking in her feet.

"Nothing I can talk to anybody about," he said in disdain, but let out a small breath, trying to rid of the bitterness in his voice. "You want to know why I really came?"

She nodded.

"I just had to see you," he admitted with a tone of sadness in his voice.

Her heartbeat began to quicken. "Why's that?" She asked, her voice sounding a little strangled in her ears.

"I don't know," he said quietly. His eyes closed, and as if in a trance, he'd said some wordsmuch tooserious. "Maybe it's because when I see you, I get why sometimes… life's worth living."

--- --- ---

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 10: Another's Problem

**Chapter 10 – Another's Problem**

Her heart thumped. Why did he say…_that_? She momentarily shut her eyes. That was a deadly serious thing to say and it worried the heck out of her. She almost snapped in surprise. "What?"

"Huh?"

"What'd you just say?"

Syaoran blinked. "I didn't say anything."

"Syaoran," she began, a little annoyed. "You said…you said—"

He then realized he'd said those words out loud. "Wait, you heard me?"

Sakura frowned. "Well…"

"I didn't mean it." With a firm shake of his head, he straightened on the couch. "Forget what I said."

She raised an eyebrow. Something was going on here. Sakura shifted her body and glared at him. She intended to find out why he would say something like that. Was he going to…to do something?? Like… she shuddered at the thought of suicide. "I-I think in some way you did want me to hear it," she hesitated. "Something's wrong. Just…tell me what it is," she urged. "Please."

Syaoran looked deep into her eyes, fighting with himself. He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. "It's nothing," he assured. "No big deal."

"I don't think so," she replied, frowning deeply at him. "I know something's bothering you. I see it in your eyes," she said, a little more stern now. "You can't get yourself out of this, Syaoran. I know when you lie and when you don't, so just tell me."

He sighed and brushed a hand over his face. "You're not going to let go of this, huh?"

She glared.

"I made a mistake saying that out loud."

"Depends on how you look at it," she said tightly.

"I won't burden you with my problems, ok? I didn't exactly come here to…to tell you anything. I just wanted to see you," he amended, telling the truth.

"You couldn't have expected me to welcome you with open arms looking horrible and exhausted without worrying about what happened to you," she said dubiously.

"Well, no," he began. "I don't know—…the thing is-…I mean-…wait-" Syaoran stopped. She got him. "I…didn't think hard enough then."

Sakura glared again. "Stop going around in circles. Just say it."

With a deep breath, Syaoran agreed, but made a little change in the way he was going to say it. "Ok, fine."

"Thank you," she breathed a little easier.

"I have a friend," he began, swallowing a hard lump in his throat. "A very…close friend in Hong Kong."

She stared at him quite intently.

"And, uh…he said that…" Syaoran bit his tongue. "His family, a lot like mine, you know, rich and first-class. They've been pressuring him into marrying somebody he doesn't love…" he scoffed. "Hell, doesn't even know."

Taken aback by this, Sakura frowned. "Why did they do that?"

"What?" He glanced at her. "Oh, you know how-how some families, uh," he swallowed. "See, in Hong Kong, a lot of families still follow the old traditions." He explained. "And one of the old traditions was to marry your son…or daughter…off to someone for business purposes when they're born. So my friend," he said quietly, "was one of those sons. His parents told him about the arranged marriage before they died of old age, and you know, of course, not knowing about this, he reacted like hell. I was the only person he went to," Syaoran breathed deeply, hoping Sakura wouldn't know he was lying through his teeth deliberately, "so I kept his secret."

"That's why you said it wasn't any of my business," she murmured, understanding everything. "I'm sorry if I pressured you into telling me, Syaoran."

His eyes widened at her apology. "Why?"

"Well, you know," she looked terribly ashamed of herself. Syaoran's guilt doubled. "You're obviously just thinking about what to do with this problem that doesn't deal with you, and here I was, pressuring you into saying to me what really is none of my business."

He shook his head. "No. No, you made me realize I have to tell somebody, because I don't know what the hell I'm going to do about it."

"I thought it was about you and that you wanted to tell someone about it out loud. I didn't realize-…" She frowned. "Wait, why do _you_ have to do something about it?"

Uh-oh. Syaoran thought hard for a lie. "Uh…uh, because he's my best friend…and he needs my help."

Looking a little skeptical, Sakura watched him for a few more moments, and then sighed. "Anyway, I thought you were just trying to keep it all in. I didn't think it was about someone else…so I'm sorry for-"

"No it's all right," he said tightly, the guilt just multiplying by every apologetic word that came out of her mouth. "But I do need to tell someone about it, because I can't figure out how to help him." he thought back to where he stopped. "Ok, anyway, he's getting married in a few months…and I'm the best man. I don't want him spending the rest of his life miserable."

"I see," she whispered.

"And that's not the only thing."

"What is it?" She asked, highly worried for the man now.

"He, uh…he went to America for a few weeks two months ago," he added to further hide the truth, "and he met someone."

Her eyes widened. "He did?"

"And he's in love with her." He faced her, his eyes boring holes into hers.

At one point, Sakura almost felt like the words were meant for _her_. She blinked, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. "What did he do?" She asked quietly, fearing for Syaoran's friend.

"Nothing yet," he replied. "He…called me and asked me for help."

Sakura looked away. "Hmm…that is some situation."

"Right," he muttered, sitting back on the couch. "Sounds like a love story out of a fairy tale, doesn't it?"

She managed a little smile.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, sobering up.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to go to with that kind of problem," she murmured. "But this friend of yours…is he really in love with that woman?"

Syaoran looked away. "He's not sure, but he thinks so."

"Well…is there any possible way he can get out of this marriage?"

"I don't know. I think, uh, if I'm right, if the groom and bridehave someone else to marry," Syaoran replied dejectedly. "And the two families approve."

Sakura frowned. "I feel bad for him…and the women involved. I definitely wouldn't want to be the person he'd be in love with," she murmured.

"If you were, I think I'd beat the crap out of him," Syaoran muttered involuntarily, thinking that she_ was_ the woman in his life. _So basically, I'd just beat the crap out of myself… _

Her cheeks returned a rose pink color. "Thanks…I think."

"I don't know what he's going to do," he admitted, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. "He can't leave the girl, but he doesn't have a choice. He doesn't want to get married to somebody else, either, but again, he doesn't have a choice."

"How about you don't think about this for now?" She brought up silently.

He glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your friend, he has his own life. I'm guessing, since you're friends, he's a smart man. He'll figure out what to do. I'd rather not see you get this upset over someone else's problems. I might sound selfish right now…and I think I am, but he's not your problem, Syaoran. All you can do is listen to him…let him think about it for himself."

Syaoran took a deep breath. "I don't know…"

"When he calls you again, just help him out through the little problems, but don't make the decision for him. It won't help at all." Sakura advised.

"I know." So he was alone in this. _How am I going to get through this?? _

"So…" with a weary smile, Sakura's face lit up. "Did we just get into a fight over this man and his problem?"

He looked up, deciding to forget it for now, and enjoyed the smile on her pretty face. "I'm thinking, yeah."

"I don't understand why you'd say something so serious…about a friend, though," she said thoughtfully.

He raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Sakura shrugged. "You said that sometimes you get why life's worth living by looking at me," her cheeks warmed. "As flattered as I am about that…it's so serious. Are you very close with him?"

Syaoran swallowed, realizing everything he'd said before lying. "Mm." After a few minutes of silence, Syaoran stood up. "I should go." He had no idea what to say about that.

Disappointment hit Sakura like a brick. "Already?"

His eyebrows rose half an inch, but he glanced up at the clock. "It's already been 2 hours. I'm tired out," he said with his own weary smile.

Sakura stood up as well, hiding her disappointment, which didn't work out as well as she hoped. "All right."

"Hey," slowly his hand cupped her chin, raising her head to look at him. "We'll see each other again. The world's not that big." He teased, trying to loosen up.

Sakura managed a quiet laugh. "Ironic how you were the one exhausted coming over but by the time you leave, I'm the one who's exhausted."

"I'm tired too," he replied. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you for telling me."

He looked at her and slowly nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow." Syaoran stood outside, hesitating to leave.

"Ok," she watched him turn around. "Oh, wait." He turned back again.

"What?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. I'm not going to be working at the diner, but I have to go to work for a few days."

"To school?" He asked, exhaustion leaving him for the moment.

She nodded. "I'm in charge of the daycare center for now." She looked down at her feet and then back at his eyes. "Would you like to come?"

"Really? It's ok for me to go?"

"If you want to."

"He sent a crooked grin her way. Her heart made a flip-flop. "Sure. Little kids, right?"

"Three to six-year-olds," Sakura said, holding the door knob for balance.

"Ok, I'll be there."

"You're really sure?" She tried not to sound too excited.

He nodded. "As long as you want me there."

"I do," she replied. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"All right. What time?"

"Come over here at 8:30 am. Is that good or too early?"

"It's good enough," Syaoran said. "How long will you be there?"

"It depends on how long the kids stay with us. When I did it last year, some children were there for more than 8 hours, but it never went over 11." She explained. "All we have to do is take care of them, cook them food at the appropriate times, let them out to the playground for no more than 2 hours, and just be parents." Her explanation made her stomach feel funny. "Sort of." She added immediately.

Syaoran nodded. "And…how many kids are we talking about here?"

"About 10."

"That's not bad," he observed.

"Again, it depends on the days. Sometimes 10, sometimes 20."

He paled a little. That's a lot of kids to take care of.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Syaoran," Sakura spoke lightly, amused at the expressions falling in his face at every word she'd said.

"No, no, I want to," he straightened his posture. "Anyway, let's continue this tomorrow."

"Ok," she replied, letting go of the knob, feeling like her legs no longer needed support. "Just be prepared for the worst," she called as he began to walk away.

Syaoran turned back, sending her a knee-weakening grin that knocked her off her feet. Great. "With you there, I won't need to."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" She asked lightly, holding onto the wall by her door.

"It means I know you'll do a great job with the kids, so I won't need to worry about any bad thing happening," he answered, his eyes twinkling.

"Why do I have the feeling that's not the right answer?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning out her door.

Syaoran grinned again. "Feel what you like, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to the elevators.

--- --- ---

Sakura shook her head as she closed the door behind her. That had been the most hectic, most chaotic day she'd ever had. She never thought it was possible to feel so many emotions in one single day, feeling different ones in the span of minutes. She fell on her bed, looking out of the window, thinking of their conversation. Some things didn't add up with Syaoran…but she didn't want to think about it. She was happy. After a long, long time of holding back and feeling incredibly lonely, she was happy. Syaoran's touches, comments, compliments, banters, and smiles made her heart jump and made her all the more happy. With a small sigh, Sakura stood up just in time to see him get into his car. She bit her lip and thought of what would happen if and when he did leave. Even now, after some of the words he'd said that hurt her, her heart broke at the thought. All his bad traits were outweighed by his good ones, and that was what sucked.

Still, her mind drifted to the following day. How would he be with kids? Of course, she was used to the noise and racket they made. At first, you'd think they were cute little angels with absolutely nothing but happiness to spread and then, cookies and chips came out and the world came to a breakdown. How would he handle that kind of situation? She hoped her life he would be great with kids. Even if nothing would happen between them, it was still something Sakura needed to know for herself. She had no idea why. All she knew for now was that she just had the longest conversation with anybody since 6 years ago. Six years ago, Syaoran hurt her in the worst possible way. Now, she wasn't so sure he wouldn't hurt her again, but he'd been so amazing with her. One would think he was making it up after all that pain he made her go through. Sakura's eyes slowly closed, tired of thoughts that had no connections whatsoever colliding with each other. It was time to forget everything and just look forward to tomorrow.

--- --- ---

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 11: PreSchool Jitters

**Chapter 11 – Pre-School Jitters**

Syaoran touched the back of his head, smoothing his hair as he came to a stop in front of Sakura's building. It was only 8:00am and he hadn't eaten breakfast, but the idea of children and Sakura made him sleepless the whole night. Actually, the thought of spending possibly an entire day with Sakura was what made him toss and turn at night. He shut off the engine and got out of his car, walking over to the phone box at the front. He pressed the button to her room once, but got no answer. Was he too early? He thought again. He pressed it once more, and finally she answered.

"Syaoran?" Her voice spoke through.

"Sorry I'm too early," he replied embarrassedly.

"It's ok. I was just cooking breakfast. Come on up."

"All right," he opened the door as soon as she buzzed him in.

When he arrived, the door was unlocked, so he went in and smelled the wonderful smell of sizzling breakfast. Sakura greeted from behind the wall in the kitchen as she prepared the food. He grinned as he saw her cooking another egg for him. She wore an apron over her clothes, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, and her feet bare of any shoes. He leaned on the wall and watched her cook, appreciating the view. She reminded him of the times he imagined if they ever would get married and how she would look as a wife. She definitely looked the part. Syaoran noticed her cheeks reddening. With a small hint of a smile, he walked over to her and tucked in a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look good," he said close to her ear.

She felt herself shiver under his gaze. Sakura's heart pounded in her eyes. "I don't even look presentable," she murmured as she placed the cooked egg on a small plate.

The pulse in her throat jumped. "That's why you look good," he replied softly, his hand resting on the small of her back. "Simple and beautiful."

Obviously breathless by his words, she looked up at him. He smiled and let go of her, grabbing the food from her hands, realizing that she'd still been stunned by his compliment. Then, as if something had touched her, Sakura blinked, trembling for a moment. She turned around and found Syaoran looking at her. Sakura felt herself go warm all over. She cleared her throat. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

He shook his head.

"Then come eat with me," she walked over to him, mustering up all the courage she had, and took his arm. "I cooked another egg for you in case."

A chuckle rose out of him. "I noticed. Thanks."

--- --- --- 

As soon as they arrived at the daycare center in the elementary school, Syaoran went through an internal panic attack. These were kids! He hadn't been around kids for…what, more than 10 years? Syaoran swallowed as they went up the steps, entering the building. Sakura glanced over at him with a comforting smile, which made him less nervous, but the idea of taking care of kids for a whole day just started dawning on him. Then, all of a sudden, he saw a big room with about 20 little kids running and jumping around, laughing and yelling. He felt a jolt of panic. A woman appeared in front of them.

"Sakura!" She hugged the auburn-haired woman in front of her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great," Sakura answered with an easy smile. "How about you, Tamaki?"

"I feel good," Tamaki glanced behind her. Her eyes widened in appreciation and curiosity. "And who is he?" She asked lowly to Sakura.

Sakura glanced back and saw Syaoran staring at the kids about two meters from them. "He's-he's a friend of mine, who visited from Hong Kong. Syaoran," she called his name.

He blinked out of some sort of trance and glanced at her. "What?"

"I'd like you to meet someone," Sakura introduced them. "This is Tamaki Hiraki. She's a volunteer daycare helper. Tamaki, this is Syaoran Li."

Syaoran leaned forward and took out his hand. "Good to meet you," he said with a grin.

Tamaki's heart skipped a beat. "Hi," she shook his strong, firm hand. "It's…nice to meet you too."

Sakura felt a prickle of something in her heart. Hmm. Could it have been jealousy? She shook her head firmly. No way. She was not and never would be a jealous person. "So how many kids are here today?" She asked, interrupting the little gaze shared between the two.

Syaoran glanced at the kids again, touching his throat.

Tamaki, a little distracted by this, had to force herself to look back at Sakura. "About fifteen kids from ages 3 to 7." She sent them a sympathetic look. "But…as much as I want to stay," she looked at Syaoran for this. "I have to go…"

With a little more than relief washing over her, Sakura nodded. "We'll see you tonight, then."

Tamaki nodded in dismay. "It was good to see you again. Nice to meet you, Syaoran," she greeted.

Syaoran looked back at her. "Oh, yeah, same here."

As soon as Tamaki left, Sakura sighed and turned to face him, biting her lip. "What do you think of her?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Of who?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tamaki."

"Oh," he shrugged. "I don't know. She's nice."

"That's…it?"

"What, uh, are you looking for out of me?" He asked again, sending her a peculiar look.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Nothing. I-I just thought you'd think she was…pretty or something."

"Ohh." A mischievous glint appeared in his eye. "She is attractive," he agreed, realizing Sakura looked just a little jealous. "And I must say…pretty hot."

Her heart gave a painful squeeze. "Really?" She squeaked.

Seeing the discomfort in her face, Syaoran grinned and moved just a little closer to her. "You think I'm into her?"

Her cheeks reddened as she backed up a little. "N-no…I don't know." Sakura looked away. "Are you?"

Syaoran placed a finger beneath her chin and tipped her face up to look at him. A tone of seriousness entered his voice. "I told you once I'd never be able to look at any other woman the way I do at you," he said softly. "That's never going to change."

She felt a jolt deep in her gut.

Suddenly, his face relaxed. "Now come on," he released his hold, placing a casual arm around her waist. "I'm shaking in my pants here. I need to meet these kids before I break out in a sweat," he said playfully.

Sakura found her voice unable to work after that comment. Stiffly, she nodded and walked to the room, trying her hardest to calm her pounding heart.

--- --- --- 

"Hi Mister," a little boy walked up to Syaoran, who was sitting in the corner of the room. He held his hands behind his back and looked up at him shyly.

Syaoran grinned, looking at the kid who looked so much like him when he was a kid. "What's up, little man?"

"Can you come with me to the baffroom?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You need somebody to come with you?"

He nodded.

"Uh…aren't you old enough?"

The boy's eyes widened. "I-I don't know."

"How old are you?"

"I'm…I'm…" He released his hands and looked down at them. A moment later, he put up four fingers. "I'm, one, five, _f_ree, four?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Sure, I'll come with you. What's your name?" He asked as he stood up from his seat.

The boy looked up as Syaoran stood at his full height. "J-Jun," he mumbled in fear.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "You okay?"

He nodded in a tremble. "U-u-uh-huh."

"Ok…well, let's go then," Syaoran said, starting to walk.

"Wait," Jun began, following after him. He took out his hand and waited for Syaoran's.

"What?" Syaoran asked, blinking as he looked down at the very small hand reaching up at him.

"I don't wanna get lost," Jun said with a shake of his head.

"Oh," Syaoran took the hand in his large one.

Jun let out a small, dependent smile, and they began to walk out of the room.

Sakura, having watched this entire scene from another corner, felt something inside her melt. Syaoran was clueless, naïve, and completely ignorant of what to do with kids, yet…he was sweet and gentle…and protective. Her cheeks reddened once again. That man never failed to make her blush. Well, that was an understatement. Sakura shook her head and looked down at the little girls and boys she was watching over. They were drawing several pictures, talking and giggling with each other. This was what she wanted in her class; not those kids who were old enough to be smart-alecks.

Her gaze traveled to a little girl sitting by herself on a cushion, reading a book. Her eyes looked gloomy, though, as it kept drifting to the window outside. Sakura moved her way towards the lone girl and settled herself right beside her. The girl looked up in surprise.

"Hi," Sakura smiled comfortingly and grabbed a book from the nearby table.

The girl watched her flip through the pages. "Hi," she said softly, putting her book down.

"I'm Sakura," she put out her hand.

"Katana," she murmured, shaking Sakura's hand with a gentle touch.

"Are you missing your mom?" she put the book down.

Katana nodded, letting her eyes move to the window once more. "Mommy never brought me to a place before and left me."

"Oh, I think she left you for just a few hours. She'll be back," Sakura said assuredly.

The little girl's bottom lip pouted. "I don't have any friends here and I'm all alone." Her eyes shook. "I want to go be with my mom."

"Oh sweetheart," Sakura moved closer to the girl. "When you talk to these other kids here, you'll make friends. It might be hard in the beginning, but once you start talking to someone, you won't know what hit you and you'll be talking forever!"

Katana looked up at the bright green eyes staring down at her so kindly. "Really?" She sounded so doubtful.

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure of it."

In the corner of her eye, she saw two males, one big and one small, enter the room. Sakura felt her insides melt once again. She put a firm hand over her heart and smiled at Katana. With a light brush on her hair, she stood up and directed her sight on him, catching his gaze. The little boy let go of his hand as he stopped at a spot in the room. Syaoran offered a little smile, burying his hands in his pockets as he watched her make his way to him.

"I saw that," Sakura said softly with a knowing smile. "That was a sweet thing to do."

Syaoran's grin softened. "Ha…the kid just needed someone to go with him."

"Are you thinking of being a father someday?"

The question brought memories of them as only college students already talking about marriage and children. At one time, Syaoran thought it was an uncomfortable topic, and even worse now. It didn't seem as if Sakura was unfazed by it; she looked genuine and really wanted to know what he felt. He crossed his arms and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He did want children…just as long as she was the mother.

He sighed. "Yeah." He paused for a moment. "Depends on who I marry, though." The remembrance of that arranged marriage disgusted him.

"You mean if the woman you marry might not be able to have children?"

He blinked and looked back at her. "What?"

She sent him a puzzled look. "If the woman you marry won't be able-"

"U-uh, yeah," he replied before she could question him. He mentally beat himself at almost saying it out loud.

With a quick change of topic, he tossed the question back to her.

Sakura met his eyes. "Me?"

He sent her a wry look. "No, the little kid behind you."

"Oh," she reddened yet again. "I…I don't know."

Syaoran chuckled. "You always wanted to have a girl."

Sakura nodded. "I love kids."

"But you don't want to be a mother?"

She shook her head and sent him a rueful smile. "Who knows…I've still got a few years before I need to think about that." _How could I ever have a child that wasn't yours, Syaoran? I gave myself to you 6 years ago and I never got it back. You're not even willing to give it back._

He nodded in understanding. It was a closed topic and that was it.

--- --- --- 

The early sunny morning had turned into yet another bleak night. The rain poured down quite hard as Syaoran drove his car down the highway. The children didn't leave the daycare until quarter to seven, and Syaoran and Sakura hadn't eaten lunch or dinner. She glanced at the man beside her, feeling her heart warm even at the slightest movement he made. Sakura decided she needed a break from the tantalizing feelings spreading through her every time her gaze traveled to him. She rested her head on the seat, turning her view elsewhere, watching the people pass on the sidewalks.

He glanced at her. "Do you want me to bring you home?"

"Hmm?" She blinked and looked back at him.

"You look tired," he repeated. "Want me to bring you home?"

"No…not yet. I want to eat some dinner," she straightened. "Where are we going?"

"Any restaurant I see around here," he replied with a grin, "'cause I'm damn hungry and I don't care about anything but food right now."

With a laugh, Sakura shifted in her seat. "So…have you talked to your friend yet?"

"What friend?"

"The man with the arranged marriage and the woman on the side?" Sakura reminded.

"Oh," he blinked. "Oh him. No, no, he hasn't called."

"Have you called him?"

"No," he said, turning on the road.

"Maybe he's solved his problem by now. Hopefully," she added quietly.

"Yeah," he muttered. _If only. _

"Oh, there's a restaurant," she pointed to a place a few blocks from where they were. "It's not exactly a restaurant. It's more like a diner, actually; one of those many quaint ones in Tomoeda."

Syaoran nodded. "I don't mind. Let's go there."

"Ok." She agreed and gathered her bag and coat.

Syaoran parked the car at a free space a block away from the diner. He walked alongside her as they went their way to the small diner. As soon as they entered, the familiar music floated through the air from a nearby stereo. The place wasn't similar-looking as the other two diners Syaoran had visited, and this one was smaller. There were fewer people and there were no waiters around. They were all inside the kitchen. Sakura chose a spot by the window and they went in the booth. There were no menus anywhere; only two placemats and salt and pepper shakers. Syaoran glanced around and saw only 6 people. This was a quiet place. He liked it.

"How do we order here?" He asked, not knowing why he spoke so quietly.

"They have the food up there," she pointed at the little cards placed on the wall above the kitchen. "And we order from the front."

He nodded. "Do you go here often?"

"No, this is probably my third time coming to this place," she admitted with a smile. "But the food's decent and it's a simple place. I like it."

"Same here. So…" he placed his attention to the food written on the walls above them. "What do you want?"

"Do I get to pay for this one at least?" She asked.

Syaoran chuckled. "No."

"Why not?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"'Cause I'm the man here and I pay for everything that concerns you and me, all right?" He said with a grin.

She sent him a look.

"Ok, that's a joke. You cooked me a great breakfast. So I owe you."

"But you've paid all the lunches and dinners we ate together," she protested, leaning forward.

"So?"

"It's only right I pay for this one," she frowned. "And besides, that breakfast was a debt paid."

"I'm not getting into an argument over this," he said and stood up. "What do you think of sharing fried rice and roasted barbecue with me?"

"You're not going to let me pay?" It rather sounded like a statement, not a question.

"Come on. It's not like I'm going to end up in the streets if I keep paying for you."

Sakura scrunched up her nose and finally nodded. "All right then. Let's share dinner."

"Good." He grinned and got up and ordered the food.

--- --- --- 

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 12: Reliving the Memories

**Chapter 12 – Reliving The Memories**

_Sakura held a dress to the front of her body as she twirled in front of the full-length mirror. She was unsure whether to wear the dress or not. It was lovely; she'd picked it out months ago when she met the beautiful sight as she window-shopped. The elegant dress shimmered as the different specks of light hit it, and when Sakura noticed this, she knew it had to be hers. It was a lavender strapless dress with complicated designs at the back and right side, revealing a little, yet enough to make men drool. Was it going to be too much for Syaoran? Would he like it? Her heart automatically pounded at the thought of him. Sakura squealed and started changing. _

_Wearing a rather expensive tuxedo, Syaoran squirmed inside it. The tux was a black pair of pants with a black blazer over a white, collared blouse. He opened the first two buttons to relieve of the heat wrapping around him that night. He didn't wear a bowtie or a necktie, but as his mother and sisters said, this look was rugged and handsome and definitely sexy. Trusting their opinions since they were women, he shrugged and agreed. Syaoran shifted against the fabric again as he straightened at Sakura's living room. _

_"Sakura," he called. "Just come out. My patience is running thin. It's so damn hot in here." He wiped the back of his neck as the sweat trickled down his back. "I can't believe we have to go to this stupid dance." _

_"I'm ready," she announced, but she wasn't in sight. _

_Syaoran turned immediately at her words, but was presented with an empty hall. A nerve twitched at his eyebrow. "Then where the hell are you?" _

_She peeked from the wall, letting her head into view, but not her body. "…what if you don't like my dress?" _

_Suddenly, his impatience had vanished and the sight of her pretty face got his palms dampening. "Not likely." He started to walk over. "Now come on. Let me see you." _

_She bit her lip and nodded reluctantly. Stepping from the wall, she faced him. Unsure, she watched the comical expressions pass over his face. "You don't like it." _

_He swallowed. "No, no, I do." He cleared his throat. "Uh…you look…nice." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_Syaoran blinked and looked at her face. "You honestly don't think you look incredible?" He touched the fabric of her dress at the sides, letting his hands roam her waist and slightly open back. _

_"You don't like it then?" She asked, her bottom lip thrusting out. He pulled her close so their thighs touched. Sakura felt heat spread over her face. _

_He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and bending his head down, smelling her fragrance. "You smell good." _

_She snaked her own arms around his neck, looking up at his chestnut locks. "And you look handsome." _

_"Don't I smell good too?" He teased. _

_Sakura laughed. "You always smell good, Syaoran." She put her head down on the cradle of his shoulder. _

_"Can't we just stay here and do this all night?" He asked quietly, caressing the bare side of her neck and cheek. "'Cause I could care less if we don't show up at that dance." _

_"But it's our last, formal dance of the year…and you're graduating, remember?" She reminded, yet she felt so tempted to just stay in his arms. _

_He nuzzled her neck. "Oh yeah," he murmured in a muffled sound. "So?" He left butterfly kisses on her throat, up her cheek, and finally capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. _

_Sakura smiled, opening her eyes in a daze of wonder as he pulled away. "Come on, Syaoran…I want to dance."_

_With a disappointed sigh, Syaoran played with a lock of her hair. "But you look so hot…" he dragged. _

_"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," she threw over her shoulder as she began walking out of the dorm, pulling him with her. _

_"The guys…they're all gonna ask you to dance, and by the time this night is over, I'll end up killing one or two of them." _

_Sakura laughed. "Don't worry, Li. I'll stop you before you do anything overboard." _

_"No," he said firmly. "You're supposed to say you won't dance with anyone other than me," Syaoran said as the elevator went down to the first floor. _

_Sakura flashed him a happy smile. "I will dance with other guys, Syaoran, whether you like it or not." _

_He frowned, groaning. "Why?" _

_"Because I want to!" She replied. _

_"Fine. If you dance with other guys, I'll dance with other girl...ladies," he opened the door for her. _

_Sakura's eyes widened. He entered his side of the car and put the key in the ignition. "Why?" _

_He laughed. "Because I wouldn't want to be standing at the corner of the room, watching you enjoy a dance with a guy who'll be staring at your chest the whole time." He said, sending her a triumphant grin. _

_Sakura frowned. "You sure know how to ruin a day!" She crossed her arms and looked away. _

_"Hey, you chose to wear that outfit." _

_She swiveled and turned to him. "What are you saying? Are you saying I'm trying to sell myself out there by wearing this? That guys will only ask me to dance because I'm wearing this-this outfit?" _

_"Exactly what I'm saying," Syaoran nodded. _

_"You jerk!" She slapped his arm. _

_"What?" He glanced at her with an amused grin. "That's why you should stay with me, 'cause you know I won't be asking you to dance just because you look amazing, and you know I won't be staring at your chest the whole time." _

_At his words, Sakura burst out in laughter. "The whole time." _

_He laughed. _

_"You just don't want me dancing with anyone else." _

_"That's half of it. The other half is that they are going to do that," he said a little seriously now. _

_"How about we try then and we'll see?" _

_"Fine," he shrugged. "Then I'll dance with a couple ladies myself." _

_She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped before she could say anything. She bit her tongue and grinned. "Fine." _

_He sneered back. "Great."_

_Sakura smiled sweetly, practically scowling. "Wonderful."_

> > > 

Sakura stared at the photograph at the top of her dresser in her bedroom. The memory just came on at the blink of an eye as she recognized a picture of her own self 6 years ago and the college-boy Syaoran holding her from behind. They were smiling, but not at the camera. Their focus was entirely on each other. Sakura sighed blissfully as she fingered the intricate design of the frame. The picture was an 8x10 photo, and even though it wasn't as colorful as pictures were now, it still looked brand new to her. Sakura decided she would show him today once he showed up. There had been a call from an old friend of hers that there was going to be a reunion of their year in the same university in a week. She'd called Syaoran to tell him about it.

Sakura shook her head from the straying thoughts and waited in the kitchen for Syaoran to buzz in. She prepared some tea for the bright morning and wandered around the living room with the mug in her hands. The heater never worked in her apartment during summer, and the manager tended to "forget" how cold it was in the morning and at night. She rubbed her left arm with her free right hand and sighed into the cup. It was beautiful out. The sun was just starting to shine over the building across from her. Then the call came on. Sakura tightened the ties of her pajamas and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Morning," Syaoran's voice echoed through.

Sakura warmed almost immediately. "Good morning," she murmured and pressed the number to let him in.

Syaoran knocked and was presented with an adorable-looking Sakura smiling at him. Her cheeks were reddening at the second. With a small grin, he spoke softly, "Hello."

She let him in, holding onto her cup with a tight grip. "Hi."

He buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he entered the almost freezing apartment. "Why's it so cold in here?"

"Oh, the heater doesn't work. Do you want some coffee or tea?"

"Uh," he turned to glance at her. "Whatever you're having."

Sakura smiled. "Ok."

Syaoran let her pass and followed to the kitchen, where there was a photo frame faced down on the counter. He glanced over at her, catching her gaze. With a reddening face, Sakura put down her cup and grabbed another from the rack behind her.

"Go ahead."

"What is it?" He asked, turning his attention back to the frame.

"Look and see," she urged and poured tea for him.

Syaoran turned over the frame. His breath let out in a swift whoosh. The picture was as clear and familiar as it was when the photographer took it. Syaoran recognized his old self, the unruly, wild hair and the mischievous glimmer in his eyes. The beauty he was presented with, though, made him lose all sense. He never thought Sakura could look more beautiful after that day when he saw her standing in that violet dress, twirling around for him. But then, he turned and glanced at her, who was watching him. She looked breathtaking now. Syaoran swallowed and patted the frame uncomfortably, placing it back on the counter a little too hard. He cleared his throat.

"Interesting…uh, picture," he willed himself to relax as he sat on a bar stool.

Sakura laughed. "The memories making you uncomfortable?"

He took the mug she offered. "A little." He laughed and shook his head. "It just feels weird, that's all."

As if deciding if his answer was fair enough, Sakura looked at the ceiling and pondered. He grinned at the cute expression on her face. Sakura glanced down at him at the sound and smiled.

"Oh yeah," he began as he put the mug down. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow as she sipped. "What are you talking—ohh! My friend, she called me last night and told me about our reunion coming up on Saturday before school starts."

"Really?" Syaoran asked in surprise. "Coincidence how _I'm _here when it happens?"

"It wouldn't matter anyway, because even if you were in China, you'd still get an invitation and an expectation to be there," her eyes twinkled.

He nodded. "So I guess we're going?"

"Yes. But now that we've got that out of the way, what are we going to do today?"

Syaoran looked at her inquiringly. "Don't we have babysitting to do?"

"It's not babysitting," she retorted, "but no, not today. So…"

"You want to do something?" he stood up and leaned over the counter. "What are you thinking?"

She shrugged, shifting inside her big shirt, and revealed a smooth, ivory shoulder. Syaoran's eyes widened just a little, but immediately looked away and returned his attention to her face. "Let's go somewhere together and just…be together," she murmured the end, flushed.

"Isn't that what we've been doing the last few days?"

"Not by ourselves," she said softly.

His gaze flitted back to her shoulder and unable to resist it, his hand shot up and pulled the shirt to cover her shoulder. "Sorry, it's just…" he stared for a second, trailed off, and dropped his hold.

Sakura's eyes widened at his comment. With a heated flush spreading all over her body, she stepped away a little. "No, it's ok. So anyway, what do you say?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, looking away himself. "Let's go."

> > > 

As if it was one of those formal dates, Syaoran waited in Sakura's living room, trying to be patient, but you know, having waited more than 20 minutes, it was starting to get annoying. Syaoran glanced at the clock. He wasn't keen on going back there and celebrating what happened 6 years ago. But since she wanted to go, he couldn't not go, right? Syaoran sighed. Having this argument with himself was repeating itself and it was useless. He only got to waste one minute conversing with himself and that really didn't do anything in dissipating his patience. Syaoran stood up and fixed the collar of his shirt. He was glad he didn't wear a tie or bow on. Funny, just like the last dance they went to together.

"Sakura?" He called, standing up and shoving his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"Hold on for one more minute!" She called back.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He muttered and brushed a hand through his wild hair. He sighed and glanced at his reflection in the small mirror on the wall. "Stupid hair. Stay down, would you?" He talked to himself and pushed the spiking hair down, but no matter what he would do, they would just spring up to life. 'Lost cause.'

"I'm ready," she said from the hallway.

He turned and found a gorgeous sight. With a lopsided grin, Syaoran walked over to her and just gazed at her. "Finally," he murmured.

Sakura laughed. "Sorry I took a while."

"Forever's more like it," he teased ruefully.

She slapped his arm, but wrapped hers around it. "Jerk." She smiled.

"I'm kidding." He bent down and pressed a small kiss on her hand, like a courting man would. "It was well worth the wait. You look amazing."

Her pale cheeks reddened into color, just as she predicted. "Thank you."

> > > 

Once they arrived in the large parking lot of the school, Syaoran felt a wave of memories pass over him. Everything looked and felt so familiar. A hand took his tightly as he stared at the university in front of him. He turned and saw Sakura's tentative smile. It seemed like he wasn't the only one reliving the past. With a murmured 'let's go,' Sakura nudged at him and they went inside the building, finding posters along the walls to guide them to the gym. But of course, having remembered it still, they found their way without trouble.

As soon as they entered, two people they barely recognized as the deans of their year welcomed them warmly. The party only started, though, when one of the deans went to the stage and got an old music group to start playing music. The food was laid out in different parts of the long, long table that went around the gym. In the middle was the dance floor. Syaoran and Sakura settled in two free seats and watched the several groups talking and the couples dancing so lively on the floor. They had already stuck the name tags on the front of their outfits.

"Would you like to dance?" Sakura asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Syaoran blinked and glanced at her. "Sorry?"

"Dance," she giggled. "Let's."

He laughed brokenly. "Uh…forget something here?"

"No, I haven't," she said slowly. "But since there aren't any slow dances yet, we might as well enjoy ourselves with the upbeat songs."

"I don't dance, Sakura," he reminded, wincing a little at the thought.

"Uh…huh…so?" She grinned and stood up. "Syaoran, come on."

He shook his head and pulled her back down. "No thanks."

"You know what I'll do?" She asked as soon as she got an idea.

He looked at her lazily. "Probably not."

"Remember what happened in our last dance of the year?" She asked cheekily. "How…something didn't exactly fall through?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "What are you—" Then realization dawned on him.

> > > 

_At the dance, the men had started ogling Sakura as soon as they arrived. Sakura held onto his arm so tightly, she might've stopped circulation of his blood. Syaoran, already fueled in anger by this show of outward appreciation, took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sakura's bare shoulders. With a little bit of relief, Sakura relaxed, but kept her arm around his. He brought her to one table for two and they sat down. With brightly pink cheeks in embarrassment, Sakura shifted beneath his coat and touched the wonderful china plates and utensils on the table for them. _

_"Ok, I'm sticking with you for the night," she mumbled morosely._

_A teasing smile softened Syaoran's hardened features. "Why so depressed about that?" _

_She raised her eyes. "Because my pride's bruised, you jerk," she scrunched up her nose at him and looked away._

_He laughed. "Sorry about that." _

_"Are you really?" She asked dryly, turning back to him. _

_He nodded. "Honest." _

_"Aren't you going to say something to me then?" She asked, frowning. _

_He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you looking for?" _

_"Since _I'm _not going to be dancing with any of those perverts," she shuddered. _

_Syaoran's face hardened. "Asses," he muttered. _

_Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at him, feeling something quivering in her heart. _

_He walked over to her and squatted to her eye level. "You know I never even wanted to dance with any other girls here, right?" He said endearingly. _

_She shook her head, her heart in her eyes. "Syaoran…" _

_He grinned and pecked her lips. "It's a slow song. Let's dance," he suggested. _

_"You're the sweetest boyfriend alive," she murmured as he pulled her up with him. _

_"I knew that." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, we could just dance right here. We don't have to go to the dance floor." _

_Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know." _

_He took hold of her waist and skimmed his hands around her hips. "You look extra beautiful tonight. Did you do it just for me?" _

_She grinned. "I love you Li." She whispered and tiptoed for a kiss. _

_> > > _

With the memory refreshing their minds, the place seemed much too hot and claustrophobic for Sakura. Extremely heated at the memory, she turned away from embarrassment, having been the one to revive it. Syaoran stared at her, his cheeks surprisingly in color, and watched the different expressions in her face occur. With a deep breath, he stood up and walked over to her. Syaoran sent her a small smile, knocking her off her feet. "Before you start dancing with all the other men in here, care to dance with me first?"

She didn't speak as she stared at him in surprise.

"Come on sweetheart."

> > > 

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 13: A Painful Choice

**Chapter 13 – A Painful Choice**

The Li mansion was above elegant. It was spectacular. Tomoyo Daidouji and her mother, Sonomi, sat in the first floor living room, waiting for the Li women. Staying in the place she knew she would spend the rest of her life in made Tomoyo uncomfortable and nervous. She didn't know what it was about the extravagant home, but she didn't want to live here.

"Tomoyo? Are you all right, my dear?" Sonomi asked, concern creasing her forehead.

She nodded silently.

"I wonder what's taking them so long…"

"Mother," Tomoyo spoke up softly. "Syaoran's not here, am I correct?"

"Yes. As far as I know, he's still in Japan."

"Then what are we doing here?" she couldn't help but ask. "Couldn't we visit when he returns?"

"Tomoyo," Sonomi began, but was cut off by the entrance of the enchanting sisters.

The Daidouji women stood in respect and as the sisters arrived in front, they bowed to each other.

"It's wonderful to see you, Sheifa, Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie," Sonomi greeted.

Tomoyo sent a small, bashful smile to the women, who smiled just as little. "And you, Mrs. Daidouji," Sheifa greeted. "Please, sit."

"Thank you."

As the conversation began of the arranged marriage, Tomoyo looked away in trouble. She didn't want to be in this marriage. It wasn't because of Syaoran; she was sure he would be a wonderful man. It was that she felt trapped in a world her mother had created just for her and she couldn't get out. She never lived independently and would never know how. Tomoyo sighed in her seat.

"May I take a break?" She asked.

Five pairs of eyes glanced up at her in question.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok, dear? You look pale," Sonomi murmured.

"I…I need air," she replied bashfully.

"Very well."

The Li women nodded in understanding, gentle smiles settling on their faces.

> > > >

The Li family was compassionate, understanding, and all in all wonderful. Tomoyo would be very lucky to marry into such a family. But… it just wasn't she wanted. She exited the mansion and found her way out to the clean scent of the trees and sea. She found a lone place underneath a cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo touched the soft petals with gentleness and felt the tears threatening to slip beneath her eyelids. She swiped the tear that released in haste. Before long, however, the tears wouldn't stop and all she could do was sob in silence. A strong hand settled on her shoulder. She gasped in terror, her body stiffening in response. She turned and met the surprisingly warmest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She blinked. A feeling of nostalgiawashed over her.Tomoyo frowned, her gaze immediately shifting away.

"Who-who are you?" She asked, stepping back.

He ignored her question and moved forward. "Who made you cry?"

Who was this man? Tomoyo's lavender eyes shook in confusion. "Who are you?" She repeated, retreating yet another step.

Before she could go any further, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her in his arms.

"No!" She tried to fight back, shaking her head vigorously, her gaze directed at his chest. "No, please!" She begged.

"Tomoyo," he began, holding her steadily. "Listen to me."

"Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he muttered almost angrily. "It's me! Don't you remember?"

"What?" She blinked and slowly looked up. "Am I supposed to know y…" Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat as realization very slowly began to sink in. She stared into his eyes for the longest time and with a fleeting gasp, she remembered who he was.

"Finally…" His dark gaze shook her through the bones.

With a shaking sob, Tomoyo jumped in his arms once more, burying herself even deeper in his arms. "You idiot!" she cried. "How could you do that to me? You scared me so much! Why couldn't you just tell me who you were!" She punched at his chest and finally just buried her face on the nape of his neck. "I missed you so much, Eriol!"

> > > >

Feimei placed four glasses of lemonade on the counter and rested on one stool. She waited until the three had stopped pacing around like lunatics and finally sat on their chairs. With a patient sigh, she let Sheifa ramble on and whine about how the Daidoujis had planned to stay in their mansion until Syaoran returned. Of course it was a good reason to be mad, but nothing could be solved that way. Feimei gently tapped the countertop with her fingers, and finally Sheifa heard the annoying sound and glared at her sister.

"My goodness, Sheifa," Feimei said. "What does it take for you to realize nothing's going to be solved by you whining?"

"Sorry," Sheifa dropped on the empty stool and took a large gulp of her lemonade. "But I hate this. This is not fair. Mother should be here, talking to them and entertaining them and telling them to go back to China and never come back! They're forcing Syaoran into something he doesn't want to be in and it is just not fair!"

"We know," Feimei placed a hand over Sheifa's. "But the only thing we can do is to get Syaoran back here now."

"He's supposed to come back next week anyway, isn't he?" Fuutie asked.

"True, but do we really want them staying here for more than 7 days? I mean seriously," Feimei countered.

"I don't know what you have against them. I personally think Tomoyo's a nice, sweet girl," Fanren mentioned.

"We think so too. It's Sonomi we're talking about, Fanren."

She glanced at the window. "I saw her outside with a man earlier today when I was in the kitchen. She looked happy to see him."

Fuutie twirled the glass around and watched the ice drop. "Well…do you want to call him now and see if he agrees to come home tonight or tomorrow?"

"I think that's the best thing to do."

> > > >

His cell rang two hours after he came to work. Syaoran hadn't done a lot for the Li Corporation in weeks and before he needed to return to Hong Kong, he wanted the business sharp and exactly in perfect shape. He put the pen down and took his cell phone from his pocket. Walking across the floor and heading to the balcony, he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran, it's Feimei," the warm voice replied. "How are you?"

He knew that whenever one of them called, there was news of the marriage situation. "What's going on?" He asked abruptly. "Did they ask for us to get married now or what?"

"Uh…not exactly," she murmured. "You see, we need you to come back now."

He stiffened, gripping the balcony railing a little tighter. "Why?"

"Sonomi and Tomoyo are staying in the mansion until you come back here and…we thought that…if you returned tonight or tomorrow at least, we'd get this marriage business dealt with."

"I have one more week, don't I?" Syaoran interrupted.

Feimei hesitated, biting her lip as the quiet seconds passed. "Yes."

"Then no."

"But Syaoran…!"

"I don't even know what's going to happen with me and Sakura, Fei. I can't just leave."

"If you come back here and get things straightened out, you might even be able to _stay _there!"

"I bet you just want them out of here."

"Look," Feimei touched her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. "I met Tomoyo and…and she seems like such a nice lady. Now, if you could just-"

"I don't care if she's the goddamn Queen of England," Syaoran interrupted, feeling anger and frustration boil up. "I don't want her."

"I'm not telling you to go ahead with the marriage!" Feimei argued. "I was—am—going to suggest that if you come back and somehow befriend her to make her mother believe that you're falling in love, you could make a deal with her and help her find someone to marry. She does not want to be in this marriage too, Syaoran. Do you understand?"

Slowly he'd understood, but he didn't want to go back. Not when everything was going well here. Syaoran let go of the railing and walked back in the building, watching his co-workers do their job. He sighed. "I get what you're saying, Feimei. Now understand me. I need this last week with Sakura. I just…I don't know what's…I don't want to leave."

"I'm going to call again in two days, ok? I'll talk to you later."

"Fine."

> > > >

It was rainy and gloomy the following day, and that didn't help Syaoran's mood a bit. He stood up in anxiety and paced the small living room as he waited for Sakura's appearance. All he could think of was how to tell her of his going back home. She knew he'd be leaving sometime soon. Syaoran knew it too. But that didn't do anything to stop that thing that started between them. Syaoran stood rigidly by the balcony door, staring at the building straight in his view, his mind blank of anything but her.

Sakura entered the room with gentle footsteps, her gaze moving to Syaoran's stiff back facing her. She sighed to herself, a small smile on her face at the sight of him. He truly was a handsome man. A fluttering feeling quivered in her stomach as she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned in surprise at her touch, and at once, their eyes met and stayed. Sakura felt her pulse jumpat the base of her neck and put a hand over her heart in an impulsive move. Sakura felt his strong arms wrap around her. Her smile shook as she placed her arms around his neck.

Her mouth opened as if to say something, but at the sight of those heart-shaped lips opened just for him, Syaoran caught her lips in his and kissed her like he'd done that first time in the car. The last thing Sakura had seen were his chestnut eyes gazing at her with intensity and unresolved passion. She softly moaned as his tongue lightly touched her lips, begging for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth for him and let her hands rest at the ends of his soft hair, liking the feeling of them between her fingers. His hands had roamed, gently caressing the sides of her body, firmly holding her in place.

Once they'd pulled away, both were out of breath and quite shocked at this powerful _thing_ that had just happened. Syaoran rested his forehead against hers, watching her regulate her own breathing. He tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer to him, feeling their bodies touch ever so intimately. He buried his head on the nape of her neck and placed butterfly kisses on the side of her face. She laughed gently and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What was that?" She murmured near his ear.

"I don't know," he responded, finishing with a gentle kiss on the side of her forehead. "But I liked it a lot."

She laughed. "So did I."

The sound of her laughter made something bump inside him and he didn't know if that feeling was something he was ready to accept. Abruptly, he raised his head and pulled away from their embrace. "I have to tell you something."

Feeling the cold wrap around her from his abrupt change of mood, Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and stared at him, trying to read his eyes. She couldn't get anything. With a small nod, she followed him to her couch and they rested side by side, facing each other. She was confused and didn't know what to do, but wait for his explanation. However, there was a feeling of warning ringing in her mind. Sakura desperately wished to have that wall around her once more, but he'd taken it down so brutally that night he'd kissed her for the first time in years. Now she had no protection against whatever he was going to say. She blinked and firmly directed her gaze to him.

"I have to go back." The hollow words punctured the stone-dead silence in the air.

Sakura caught the words. _Back, not home_. "To…to Hong Kong?" She very well knew the answer, but she couldn't ask _that _question. Not when her heart was pounding in an erratic rhythm and her breathing was not so normal anymore.

He nodded. "Feimei called last night…and uh, something just came up and I need to go back and fix it." Very cautiously, he watched her, looking to see what her reaction would be. Most unfortunately, it was what he expected. A flicker of pain flashed in her eyes before being replaced by understanding and acceptance.

"Oh. Ok, then," she murmured. Raising her eyes to his, she asked, "When are you coming back?"

Syaoran looked away, troubled and clearly so unsure. "I don't know if I can."

Sakura blinked. She felt a painful throb of her heart that mixed with the sudden tears that blurred her sight. She blinked once more, taking in the blow, and while doing so, her hands had reached up and profusely wiped away the tears. Syaoran's arms had suddenly held her, and rather than fleeing, she allowed herself to lean just a little."Well." She started, but that didn't help. Her emotions were seeping out of her eyes in delicate tears that she fought to hide from him. She wouldn't show how much it hurt her to hear that. Sakura covered her face with her hands as Syaoran took her in his arms and sat her on his lap. Her sobs were silent, as if she was trying to hide them from him, and that thought only tore him further apart.

As her tears subsided and she found control of her feelings, Sakura pulled away as much as Syaoran would let her. "This is it then?" She whispered, looking up and meeting his gaze.

He swallowed with difficulty and involuntarily held her tighter. "No." Syaoran spoke in a desperate tone.

"Then what?" Sakura's breathing had calmed, but her shoulders still heaved. "If you-you don't even know if you're coming back, then…then there's no point in this."

"I want to come back, Sakura. Believe me. I'd rather..." he sighed, trying to make her understand. "I'd rather stay here."

"Then why can't you come back?" She fought to understand. "If it's just-just…something, then you can come back. Can't you?"

He looked away now, his jaws tightening at the prospect of him having to tell her the truth. "It's…it's not just _something_."

"Then what?" She repeated, searching his eyes. "Syaoran, tell me so I can understand. Please. I need to know where this is going."

"I can't tell you," he interrupted, his body stiffening. "I'm not going to hurt you more than I already have."

Her pulse skipped a beat. "What does that mean?" She let him stand up and walk away from her. "What does that mean, Syaoran?" She stood up and stared at his back.

He put a hand on the balcony door and stared out at the dark day. "Sakura," he started.

"Tell me." She interrupted in a hurt tone. "You owe me the truth, Syaoran. You've already hurt me a lot. I doubt anything could make me feel worse."

His whole body had seemed to turn to stone in guilt. The heart in his chest turned slightly hard. Syaoran turned slowly and met her eyes through the cold air between them, and surprisingly got his voice to sound deathly distant. "I can't."

Sakura walked straight to him and slapped him hard. Angry, unshed tears filled her eyes as her whole body shook. Her bottom lip thrust out as she firmly glared at him. "You have the audacity to kiss me like that and then break my heart and except to walk away without an explanation?"

His eyes flitted to her trembling mouth and back to her eyes, feeling an invisible knife pierce his skin slowly. It took him longer than expected to get his words out. Syaoran sighed and battled his inner self, taking in Sakura's pained expression, knowing he was hurting himself in the process. "Remember that friend I told you about? The one…" he stopped and looked away. "The one in the arranged marriage?"

She didn't speak,knowing that if she opened her mouth, there would be nothing to come out.

He looked back at her again, determined to face her pain to hurt himself. "There's no friend."

She frowned, utterly confused now.

"_I'm _the one getting married."

> > > >

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 14: Helpless

**Chapter 14 – Helpless**

Syaoran allowed the chauffer to open the car door. He walked in the airport with his luggage, feeling bitter resentment and a heavy, hollow feeling at the base of his heart. Within an hour, he was seated in first class in an airplane heading to Hong Kong. He closed his eyes and tried to blank his mind from everything that had happened. However, all he could see now was Sakura and her puffy-red eyes staring at him with dull pain. She stood a good 5 meters away from him, pointing to the door, her gaze on him reflecting the same pain he'd seen that day he left six years ago.

"Sir, would you like some wine?" The voice of a stewardess rang in his ears.

He opened his eyes and glanced at a pretty black-haired woman. "No thanks," he managed to say with a little bit of kindness.

She nodded and sent him a flirting smile.

He looked at the window, at the dark clouds that didn't seem to leave, and wished that he never came back. It was a mistake to come back in the first place and he knew it. His first gut reaction was right. He shouldn't have accepted his sisters' idea. It was foolhardy and probably the most foolish thing he'd ever done. All he wound up doing was hurt Sakura more. Sakura…who'd given him her heart again; who said that she never got it back and she didn't want it. That it was his to take; to keep.

> > > 

_Sakura greeted from behind the wall in the kitchen as she prepared the food. He grinned as he saw her cooking another egg for him. She wore an apron over her clothes, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, and her feet bare of any shoes. He leaned on the wall and watched her cook, appreciating the view. She reminded him of the times he imagined if they ever would get married, how she would look as a wife. She definitely looked the part. Syaoran noticed her cheeks reddening. With a small hint of a smile, he walked over to her and tucked in a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _

_"You look good," he said close to her ear._

_She felt herself shiver under his gaze. Sakura's heart pounded in her eyes. "I don't even look presentable," she murmured as she placed the cooked egg on a small plate. _

_The pulse in her throat jumped. "That's why you look good," he replied softly, his hand resting on the small of her back. "Simple and beautiful." _

_Obviously breathless by his words, she looked up at him. He smiled and let go of her, grabbing the food from her hands, realizing that she'd still been stunned by his compliment. Then, as if something had touched her, Sakura blinked, trembling for a moment. She turned around and found Syaoran looking at her._

Sakura looked at the framed photo of them in the last dance they went to together. It occurred to her then that she didn't have a picture of him now. She had pictures of them six years ago, but none of now. She felt tears lodge her throat. Blinking rapidly, she pushed the tears away and just stared at the picture. What mattered anyway? It was over and that was it. She knew he was eventually going to leave, right? How many times had she repeated that to herself? But that didn't mean it had to happen. Sakura let her gaze roam Syaoran's young, handsome face. He looked different now; much different than in the picture.

She bit her lip and put the frame face down on the coffee table. Sighing heavily, she stared into nothingness as memories of last night washed over her. He must be gone by now. Leaving Japan forever…never coming back. Well, good riddance. She was getting along fine without him having to come back.

Sakura felt herself tremor at the lie. No matter how much she fought it, her real feelings poured out. Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought of never seeing him again. He was cruel and heartless and basically the epitome of the devil himself. Sakura hid her face in her hands. But that didn't mean she didn't love him. When did it happen? She didn't know; couldn't remember. Was it six years ago that she truly fell in love with him? Was it when he came back to Japan and met her for the first time in years? Or was it when he looked at her for the very first time; from the other side of the cafeteria, an interested smile on his face?

> > > 

Sheifa tapped her fingers on the empty seat next to her. Agitated, she stood up and paced around the living room, looking occasionally at the window and doors for Syaoran's arrival. The three other sisters looked just as anxious waiting impatiently for Syaoran to burst through the doors. The Daidouji family at the side looked worse than them. Eriol Hiiragizawa, a mysterious man who had just arrived at the scene unexpectedly, sat between the unspeaking mother and daughter.

After an hour or so of waiting, Syaoran had arrived then, luggage and all. As soon as his body entered the room, a dozen shrills rang so loudly, echoing endlessly. He frowned, closing his eyes and shoving his sisters off of him. He didn't need nor want anyone to talk to him now. All he wanted was to go to his room and stay there as long as he could. But he knew that wasn't possible, and so he merely sighed and met his sisters' eyes. Feimei caught his gaze and saw the pain hidden within, and looked away, feeling partly guilty for it being there.

"We'd like you to meet your…" Sheifa paused and looked at her sisters, confused on what to call the Daidoujis. "Your to-be-mother-in-law and…wife." They led him to the center of the living room where the three waited patiently. Tomoyo didn't look up, yet Sonomi met Syaoran's eyes with a cool smile. The man beside Tomoyo, however, looked at him as if assessing him. Syaoran glanced at the man as well, finding him a little familiar, but the memory would not come.

"Sonomi Daidouji," she stood up and smiled as Syaoran bowed. "You look very different from the last time I saw you," she spoke with grace.

Syaoran managed a small lift of the corner of his lips. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Daidouji," he glanced at Tomoyo and offered a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tomoyo."

She looked up finally and met his amber eyes with her gray ones. "Hello, Syaoran." She spoke his name and took his offered hand, shaking it politely. Her smile was sad.

His gaze moved to the man behind Tomoyo, watching him peculiarly. The man didn't seem to want to be introduced. Syaoran sighed and sat on an empty chair, gesturing with his hand for the women to sit as well. His sisters flocked around him and propelled the conversation, hoping to take away the awkwardness settling in. When looking at people, Syaoran often looked directly in their eyes, yet at this time, he couldn't. Tomoyo was avoiding his as well, and the reason was, in a way, obvious. This man; he sat too near Tomoyo; who held her shoulder for support and comfort. He knew who and what this man meant to her.

"Syaoran Li," he introduced first and offered a hand.

Eriol's judging eyes widened a fraction from surprise. And just as fast as he'd shown some emotion, Eriol stiffened once more. With reluctant respect, he stood and shook Syaoran's hand with fierceness reflected in him. "Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"I've heard the name," Syaoran spoke, admiring his strength and arrogance. "A doctor."

Again, he was startled. How did Syaoran Li have even heard of him? "Yes, as a pediatrician in the hospital near Beijing."

Tomoyo's eyes sprang up to him. She hadn't known that. It was only then she realized this handsome man she shared her childhood with was a much different person; much bigger and…mysterious. Her gaze flew away from his at the pulse in her throat quickened steadily.

Syaoran's smile was rueful as he noticed the hidden confusion swimming in Eriol's eyes. "A friend mentioned you to me once that you practically saved his daughter. I admire you, Mr. Hiiragizawa."

Now, his navy blue eyes softened a little. He bowed at Syaoran's words and let his lips curve a little. "You're different than I expected you to be, Mr. Li."

"Syaoran," he interrupted. "And I'll take that as a compliment."

"Eriol, and yes."

He nodded.

Sheifa cleared her throat.

Syaoran blinked and realized he'd forgotten they were all there. Just those few minutes talking to someone of the same sex helped a lot. He'd been surrounded by women for far too long and he couldn't stand it. Not when the only woman dominating his mind was hundreds of miles away and literally out of his reach. Syaoran's jaws hardened at the remembrance of Sakura. No, he couldn't deal with that now. Here was business and he intended to deal with that. Syaoran sighed and raked a hand over his wild hair.

"All right, let's deal with this." He gestured with his hand for everyone to take a seat in the seating room.

> > > 

The heat was getting to her, but Sakura bit her tongue and continued frying the different dishes. Fried chickens twirled by the fire as hotdogs and burgers were grilled. The sizzling hot rice was being fried with vegetables and cut up scrambled eggs. There were a lot of people that Saturday, and though it was her choice to come and work, she didn't like it. Her hair felt greasy and her clothes smelled like oil and food. Even her skin felt clammy and disgusting. She sighed. This was better than staying at home, sulking one moment and raging fire the next. No. Here, she couldn't think of him. Here, she could focus on food and other people and not wonder why she still…_cared_.

So what the hell was she doing thinking of him now? Disgusted with herself, Sakura viciously turned over the burgers and backed a step away from the heat. Grabbing an empty glass from the counter, she filled it with ice cold water from the faucet and swallowed it in one gulp. Using the towel Nozomi had hooked by the wall, she wiped her face dry and sat on a bar stool. Why couldn't she just stop thinking of him? Bitter tears stung the backs of her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to come. She'd wasted too many tears on a man who didn't deserve it. Why did she even bother letting him in for the second time after being hurt once already? Was she _that _stupid? Who fell for the same man twice? Who?

Did he even say that he loved her? Was that it?

No… he had never said it. Six years ago, sure. A dozen times, and he meant it. But he'd never said those damnable three words that meant so much in a woman's heart. Sakura's heart constricted. Well…at least she knew now, didn't she? At least she knew he never returned her feelings. Didn't he say he just wanted to see if there was something there…worth continuing? Maybe there really was nothing there. A little fling. Now, she'd made herself feel even worse. A fling? It couldn't be. She was much too…too dignified for that. And she knew there were times when she'd seen something more than desire in those amber eyes. Something darker and more intense.

Why was she doing this? Why hurt yourself more? Sakura allowed the feelings to wash over her wounds one last time. Determined, she stood up and washed her face at the sink. She took her time, scrubbing the grease out of that soft, white skin. That was the last time she'd think of him. After she was convinced the traces of oil and a few other things was gone, Sakura went back to the grill and put the cooked burgers and hot dogs on the prepared buns. With a quick glance, she noted that the chicken was almost done.

> > > 

"Why must we keep arguing about this?" Sonomi interrupted with a curt tone. Her usually indigo eyes were like hot ice when they pierced Syaoran's own cold eyes. "Your mother and I agreed to have this arranged marriage. Just because she passed away does not mean the agreement won't be settled and dealt with. Now, I'll say this one last time. You are to be married exactly two weeks from now as the _signed_ contracts say."

"It doesn't matter if the contracts have my parents' signatures or their spit," he bit out, "because as far as I know, the choice ultimately goes to those getting married. If we are satisfied with who we marry, we continue with the marriage, but if we are not, then we have the right to break the agreement."

"Syaoran," Feimei started, grabbing his arm. "Wait a second-"

"You very well know that's no longer how it works. That option was given two years ago before your mother died, and we discussed it. I came alone, for Tomoyo was busy with her studies, and I met your mother. Do you remember that day, Syaoran?" She narrowed her eyes shrewdly. "You yourself said you accepted Tomoyo as a bride."

He cursed under his breath. He remembered that day. It was the worst day of his life when he was cleaning the attic and saw a box of Sakura's things in it. He'd kept it and brought it to Hong Kong with him. He only agreed to spite her. And he thought he was smart. Syaoran roughly wiped his hand over his face and felt the exhaustion wearing down on him. All right, so Sonomi had a point. He'd said he would accept Tomoyo, but it was a mistake. The most foolish mistake he'd ever made. But there was another way.

And it had to work or else. Syaoran swallowed and met everyone's waiting gaze. "Didn't you sign, also, that if Tomoyo and I found other people to marry, we'll get out of this arrangement?"

Tomoyo's eyes brightened as she leapt up. "Yes, I read it in the contract."

Sonomi sighed and touched her throbbing temple. "So what?" She interrupted, forgetting the headache coming on strong and abruptly stood up. "I signed it, yes, but did you forget then that you **both** have to marry someone within a week of proposing the idea? And that you have to be in love? _Truly_ in love? No charades. This is a marriage that must continue for how many years _I _say to be before being allowed of divorce and such."

Syaoran touched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. Dammit, he was in love! The question was if _she _still was. And how would she react if he brought this down on her again? Marry me so I can get out of the stupid arranged marriage! Syaoran swallowed. He opened his eyes and caught Tomoyo looking far more devastated than he expected. Realization dawned on him. With a sinking feeling, Syaoran looked away, letting his thoughts connect. Even if he were to get Sakura to marry him within the week, an impossible feat; Tomoyo wasn't in love with anyone. She…had no one.

"Goddamnit, Sonomi! Have a heart!" Syaoran growled and stood, pacing back and forth. Tomoyo flinched.

"Even if I wanted to, Li," her voice was cold. Her daughter shivered at the sound of it. "I can't break it. The contracts have been signed decades before and I can't simply tear them apart," her jaws tightened. "So what are we going to do about this?"

Syaoran looked at his sisters for help and saw their gazes withering away from him. Frustrated, he turned to Tomoyo. "What do _you _think?"

Her eyes widened as they fled from her mother to Syaoran. "I…I don't know." Eriol tightened his hold on her shoulder. She trembled. "Please…I-I don't want to decide."

Syaoran blinked at the fragility she'd shown. Feeling incredibly guilty, he shook his head. "No, sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just…I don't know what to do either."

"You will marry each other in two weeks." The gasps around the room echoed at the finality of her tone.

Syaoran stared at her with vindictiveness, but knew with fearful desperation that he couldn't do anything about it.

Dammit.

> > > 

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 15: Fighting For It All

**Chapter 15 – Fighting For It All**

"You look horrible."

Sakura looked up from her desk and settled her gaze at her co-worker. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," she absently smiled, raking a hand over her tousled hair. "I've looked worse, so…"

"Come here and give me a hug," Ken interrupted and held her hand as she stood and walked around her desk to him. "Now what the hell happened to you?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. "Nothing; just personal problems."

He frowned. "You know, I didn't exactly hear from you after you deserted me like that. Mind telling me if it's about that guy you ditched me for?"

Sakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How do you know about him?"

"I parked across from the building and watched where you were going. It didn't seem natural for you to break plans off like that. And I knew it was about that guy. I just knew it." Ken saw the pained look on her face. He frowned even more. "What did he do?"

"I…uh, nothing." She shook her head and walked away from him. "No, forget it."

"Sakura…" he started, following her. "Did he hurt you?" Her silence gave it away. Suddenly filled with animosity, Ken grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What did the jerk do?" His voice was mildly scary.

Sakura stared up at him. "Ken, please-"

"It's one thing for him to take you away from me. It's another thing to hurt you. Now what did he do?"

"Stop!" She pulled her arm back and walked away, stopping in the middle of the room. "I was never yours, Ken," she stated coolly. "And it's none of your business what he did to me! Look, you're my friend and I appreciate your concern, but I don't need you to watch over me! I can handle myself, ok?"

Steely-eyed, he stared at her from across the room. "Damn you, Sakura. You let him walk all over you like that and just get away with it?"

Her dry-red eyes suddenly filled with stinging tears. "He didn't-"

"Why do you even bother defending him?" Ken interrupted angrily before walking away and slamming her classroom door.

Sakura wiped away her eyes before the tears could flow. She marched to her desk and gathered her things in haste. Her anger was fueled now and the tears were over. That jerk didn't deserve any, just as Ken had said. But to hell with him too. She had enough. She didn't need one man to break her heart and another to yell at her for letting it happen. Beyond frustrated, Sakura waited until her face showed no more signs of emotion, and walked to the office and opened the door of the principal's office. The old man looked at her with a quizzical look.

"What do you need, Miss Kinomoto?"

"I'd like my two-week leave now, Mr. Sato."

"Uh…but this is the first day of school, Miss Kinomoto."

"I know," she said, biting her tongue, and continuing on.

He stared at her for one more moment to see if she was being serious, only to find out that she was. "No."

"Mr. Sato, please-"

"Miss Kinomoto. You had two months off work. Please be smart about this."

She was exasperated and knew only one thing was possible. "Mr. Sato, you don't have to pay me. I want to keep the job, but you don't have to pay me while I take my leave."

Speechless, he stared at her. "Uh…this is foolhardy. Fine, I'll let you take your leave. Understand that-"

She'd already gone by then.

--- --- --- 

Syaoran stared blankly up above at the ceiling. Thoughts raced across his mind as he played Daidouji's final words again and again. The idea of binding himself to this woman…however nice and beautiful she was…it didn't matter; not even close. A familiar pain struck at him when his mind would drift to Sakura, and he rubbed his chest in hopes of consoling it. The morning signs of light slowly emerged from the windows by the side of the room. He didn't bother getting up. Why even try? He didn't want to be reminded of what would be his future.

A brisk knock on the door had him opening his eyes again. He stayed on his bed. "What?"

"Someone's here to see you, Master Li," A maid spoke through the wall.

He sighed and swung his legs over the side. "Who?"

"She didn't give a name, sir."

A little confused, he grabbed the pair of pants he threw on his desk and pulled them on. Syaoran shoved his hand in one of his half-opened drawers and grabbed a random shirt, pulling it over his head. Nobody would be awake yet, so who the hell would want to see him? Were the Li's expecting guests today? He opened his door and walked downstairs. He glanced around the space and found no one at all in the living rooms, dining room, or halls. So everybody was asleep. Some maids were already in the kitchen, probably cleaning and cooking. Syaoran sighed and walked the last few steps of the stairs and grabbed the door knob. The sight before him froze him to his place.

Sakura, with mild vengeance in her eyes, stood staring back at him. But all Syaoran could feel was the rapid pounding of something deep inside him. They continued to stare at each other for a healthy length of time until he opened his mouth to ask her why she was there. However, she'd caught the motion and stalked in the house, her bag in tow, without a care if anyone else lived in there. He stared one more moment at the outside, breathing the cool fresh morning air, and finally let reality sink in. Sakura was here. In Hong Kong. In his house. There was a confrontation coming. Syaoran swallowed, closed the door in a sound too deafening for a quiet place like this, and shoved his hands in pockets while turning to face her.

"Uh…" he started, unsure of how to begin.

"Did you think you could just walk out the way you did without expecting something from me?" She practically yelled. Her green eyes were in fire as she threw her glare at him. Syaoran felt his blood boil up at the heat in those amazing eyes. Dammit, why the hell did she have to look so…-so beautiful! This was _always_ how it went down whenever they'd confront each other after a disagreement.

He opened his mouth to speak when she interrupted yet again.

"You're the biggest jerk in the world, Li, and I'm just as big an idiot for letting you into my life and walking all over me again! I actually knew that you were **the **jerk of our generation before we started dating. You know why? Because you had that smart-ass, arrogant, little smile, as if you already _knew_ I would be willing to go out with you." She vented off her pent-up anger and threw her words at him as she paced back and forth, her arms flailing about.

"I knew what I said when you came back. Even though I knew in the back of my mind you'd be hurting me again, I said to you plainly it didn't matter. Well, it did. I…I never believed that you'd actually do it again. My friends told me not to let it happen, but I was so sure you wouldn't hurt me again." She stopped for a minute and caught her breath. "Well. Guess we proved them wrong, huh?"

Syaoran let his gaze shift to the cold wooden floors that coincidentally felt like his heart at this moment. Her words hit too close to home.

"The thing I don't get is why. If you are getting married, I don't understand why you'd come back and initiate some sort of fling, or-or relationship, whatever that was, with me."

"It wasn't a goddamn fling and you know it," he interrupted in a darkly cold voice.

She stared up at him, her gaze just as cold. "You don't get to be the mad one in this situation, Li. You're the one who caused the hurting, remember?"

"It's not like I chose to be engaged to her," he argued, meeting her eye to eye, fire against fire. "And I know I hurt you. Saying that would be an understatement, believe me. But you're not the only goddamn victim in this situation, Sakura. I came back because I wanted you." He didn't miss the shock in her eyes. "I didn't leave Japan six years ago because I wanted to. My mother was sick and she was dying and she made me come here. Do you get that?" His words were biting and cruel and he couldn't stop them. "She had to tell me she was dying to get me to come home. You know why, Sakura?"

She continued to stare wordlessly, refusing to believe what he was saying.

"Because I wanted to stay. I didn't want to leave you. When I told you I had to leave, it tore me apart. You looked so…so hurt! I had to force myself to remember her condition and walk out the door."

"No," she began, refusing to understand. "No! You left because you-you didn't love me anymore. N-no, ok? No!" She shook her head in denial.

Syaoran suddenly went towards her. "Sakura."

"Get away from me!"

"What is going on in here?" A feminine voice demanded from the stairs.

Sakura's eyes flew up to meet a glamorous-looking woman with the same chestnut eyes as Syaoran.

Syaoran's head bent down in annoyance. He fisted the ends of his shirt and tightened his jaws. Why did Sheifa have to wake up? Why did _she_ out of everyone else? He growled deep in his throat and looked up, meeting his sister's shocked, very confused stare at Sakura, who looked just the same herself. Syaoran gritted his teeth and walked up the stairs, grabbing at Sheifa's arm along the way. She protested, slapping his hand away, but her attention stayed on the green-eyed woman.

"Stop it! Stop manhandling me!" She cried as she felt Syaoran let go of her. "What's wrong with you?" She rubbed at her arm.

"Could you just stay up here? Please?" He asked, facing her with a weary look. "And keep everybody here?"

Realization dawned on her. "Syaoran…" she scrutinized his actions and expressions. "Syaoran…was that Sakura?"

He looked away and sighed. "Yes."

"Oh my God, really?" She cried out, not able to keep her excitement in. This was getting much too dramatic to keep quiet. "Oh Syaoran, this is wond—"

"You say that word and I'm going to have to throw you in your room. I mean it," Syaoran interrupted in a serious tone. "Just leave me and her alone. Please."

Sheifa sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes you are the coldest person I've ever met. Can't even let me have some fun." Sheifa shook off his aloof attitude and straightened her robes. "Fine, fine. I'll even stop anyone who starts walking out of their room. If that's what you want."

"It is. Thanks," he muttered before heading back down again.

When he got back to the living room, however, he didn't find Sakura anywhere. He looked around the vast house and saw no sign of her. Even her bag was gone. Syaoran yanked open the door and finally saw her walking angrily down the road. He bit back the growing frustration and yelled out for her. She continued on walking, obviously so angry she could strangle him with her own two hands. Then he'd see they weren't so delicate.

"Sakura," he called as he neared her.

"No! Leave me alone!" She cried back out, her voice a little broken .

His heart constricted. "You're the one who came here," he said once he started walking alongside her. "And I'm not leaving you alone in a country where you don't even know where the bus is."

Her bottom lip trembled helplessly. Sakura bunched her fists and went on walking. "I don't care. It was a mistake coming here and now I don't even know why I came."

"Wasn't it to slap me in the face for what I did?" He suggested in a dry tone.

She almost laughed at that. Sakura stopped walking and crossed her arms. "I didn't know there were other people in your house."

"Yeah, my sisters." He stopped for a moment and gritted his teeth, almost forgetting the other two. "And the woman and her mother."

Sakura opened her mouth at that, but no sound came out. She swallowed and looked up at him speechlessly. The pain just kept on growing, didn't it? "Well…" Sakura started walking again, clutching onto what was left of her heart, willing the threatening tears to stay in.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "They came when I wasn't here and invited themselves."

She refused to meet his eyes.

He felt his heart go a thousand beats per minute as he stared at the brokenhearted face of the woman he'd always love. "Go ahead and slap me."

She shook her head.

He took her hand and kept it in his when she tried tugging it away. He put it on his cheek and let her hand go. "Do it."

Sakura finally looked at his eyes and knew he'd meant it. Her hand softly slapped him. "There," her voice whispered. "Now leave me alone."

Before she could pull away, he pulled her back again, vowing never to let her go. "You came to me. It wasn't just to yell at me, was it? You came to me, Sakura."

Her tears leaked over. "It wasn't for the reasons you think!" She pushed away from him and wiped her tears furiously. "I don't love you, Syaoran! Not after what you did to me!" She cried out.

He stared hard at her, desperately willing it to be a lie.

"You left me and broke my heart twice, Syaoran. Twice! You're getting married to someone else and you have her sleeping at your house! I let you walk all over me and you did that without discretion. You played with my emotions the minute you stood at that diner and saw me. Your purpose of coming wasn't to see if there was something still there, because I could have told you without even seeing you face to face that there was. Your purpose was to run away from your own problems and maybe find a solution by coming to me. You think you loved me when we were in college, but that wasn't love. You just wanted to have sex with me, didn't you? Wasn't that why you asked me straight out that morning? If I said yes, you'd stay. If I said no, you'd go. And what did I do? I freaked out. I loved you, Syaoran. You didn't love me and what a slap in the face it was to find out that you were leaving. Leaving for Hong Kong. Never to come back. And you make up a silly story about your mom dying like that." Her voice died. Sakura knew she'd gone over the top, went crazy yelling out things she didn't even mean; things that were completely insane, even for her. Tears were making her vision too blurry. She stopped talking and stood in front of him, taking in the devastation on his face. It was enough to completely break what was left of her heart in pieces.

"You really think that?" were his words as he continued to stare.

Silence filled the air between them as the breeze passed by. Sakura, in the clothes she still wore the day she asked for her two-week leave, stared back at him with the feeling of a woman still in love. Her gaze fell to the ground. She never meant it. She knew he loved her. No one had ever loved her the way he had. She knew it. She just didn't want to. Sakura shook her head and felt her shoulders heave as the tears strengthened. Syaoran walked over to her in slow strides, and Sakura could see his legs in front of her. She broke down when he put his arms around her and held her tightly close to him. She fell limply in his arms as she sobbed out 'no'.

"Sakura," he whispered, holding his knuckles beneath her chin.

She pushed away from him and hugged herself.

Before he could move forward and take her back in his arms, she met his gaze directly despite the dry tears streaming down her face. He accepted it and shoved his hands back in his pant pockets. He faced the pain-filled eyes and stood his ground. "I heard what you said, but that's not all of it. Why'd you really go out of your way and come down here?"

"Because I needed to confront you and tell you how much you hurt me."

"Did you think-" he started but was interrupted.

"I needed to see you…to tell you that…I'm letting you go." She swallowed and wiped away the residue of tears on her face. With more confidence, she continued. "And you need to let me go too."

--- --- --- 

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 16: A Torrent of Emotions

**Chapter 16 – A Torrent of Emotions**

_"Sakura," he whispered, holding his knuckles beneath her chin._

_She pushed away from him and hugged herself._

_Before he could move forward and take her back in his arms, she met his gaze directly despite the dry tears streaming down her face. He accepted it and shoved his hands back in his pant pockets. He faced the pain-filled eyes and stood his ground. "I heard what you said, but that's not all of it. Why'd you really go out of your way and come down here?"_

_"Because I needed to confront you and tell you how much you hurt me."_

_"Did you think-" he started but was interrupted._

_"I needed to see you…to tell you that…I'm letting you go." She swallowed and wiped away the residue of tears on her face. With more confidence, she continued. "And you need to let me go too."_

It was like a hard blow to the stomach. Syaoran felt his blood run cold as he stood still and heard the words that came out of her mouth. He could do nothing but stare. She stared right back at him, but even her gaze wavered. His didn't. He could only watch as she turned away from him and walk back to her bag. She didn't turn around to look at him, however. Sakura stayed standing by her bag. As he finally broke out of whatever he was in, he started to walk. When he neared her, he noticed the smallest quiver of her shoulders. He didn't bother touching her. Otherwise, he would crumble.

He stopped a foot away and grinded his teeth."I can't."

She swiveled around and met his fierce gaze. "Why not?"

"Because." His jaws tightened and looked away.

"Give me a reason," she demanded.

He gritted his teeth and glared directly at her. "Isn't it obvious already?"

"No!"

"Dammit, Sakura, I can't throw away 10 years of my life just like that! You were always the one for me. I knew it the minute the first time I saw you walking around campus like a damn school girl. I didn't ask to be put in this position. I didn't ask my mother to pick a wife for me. I want—" he swore, "wanted to marry _you_." He couldn't stand the way she stared up at him with disbelief and hurt. He turned away. "I know you want to move on with your life, and you're free to do so, but goddamnit, don't ask me to let you go. Ask me anything but that, because I just…can't."

"You have to," she cried in a quiet tone, her chin trembling. "Just try."

"No." He said bitingly and clenched his jaw at the ice in his voice. "Forget me, Sakura. Go home and find someone who'll take care of you and treat you better than I have. Marry him and have kids with him. Grow old with him," he bit out disdainfully. It was difficult just to say the words out loud. "But I'm telling you right now, no man is ever going to love you as much as I do." He stared at her for one more moment, fighting with himself. Just one more minute. And then he walked away.

She caught his arm when he passed her. "Syaoran…" she bit her lip from crying out and held on tight.

He closed his eyes before he could turn around and pull her into his arms.

Just when he thought she would, her grip tightened. He knew it would be a mistake, but he turned and looked into her eyes.

"Why do you always walk away from me?" She whispered.

And with just that, Syaoran hauled her in his arms and kissed her with a passion. It had been far too long. "I'm so sorry," he murmured between kisses. "Why the hell," he kissed her, "did you do that to me?" He caressed her cheek with one hand and the other holding her tight. "Goddamn, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Just don't walk away again, Syaoran," she whispered. "Please."

He kissed her eyelids and then her forehead. Looking straight into her eyes, he spoke the words he hadn't said in more than half a decade. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Her already-mending heart jumped unsteadily. "W…what?" She asked quietly, already knowing what he'd said.

"I love you," he said quietly, lowering his head to meet her lips. Within an inch between them, he breathed.

She took hold of his hands, which held her face in place. She swallowed and licked her dry lips. "I love you too."

He managed a chuckle before taking her lips once more. "Good."

>--- >--- >---

Tomoyo rolled in bed, squinting at the small clock by her bed. It was almost 7:00am, yet no one had gone to wake her up. She shifted, looking around for a moment, and then realized she wasn't home in her bedroom with the lavender curtains and glossy, pale violet walls. This bedroom was entirely too…green. She sighed and moved the blankets aside. Her hair was mussed, as was her nightgown. She walked over to the windows and opened the shutters, letting in the cool breeze of the morning. Leaning on the windowsill for a moment, she gazed at Hong Kong. And something caught her eye.

She glanced down. Her eyes widened a small fraction. Syaoran. With…some woman. Tomoyo leaned her head to one side and frowned. The woman was crying. And the next thing she saw caused her eyes to widen like saucers. Syaoran had hauled the woman into his arms and kissed her with a fierce…a fierceness. Her cheeks warmed at the sight. The woman seemed to enjoy it as her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. 'So Syaoran's in love,' she thought. A feeling of sadness for him settled in the pit of her stomach. Why was her mother so cruel at times?

Someone knocked on the door. Tomoyo turned immediately, putting a hand on her stomach. Believing it was a maid, she opened the door with a forced smile. "Hi-" She broke off as Eriol walked in, wearing only a pair of old jeans. His glasses weren't even on. She swallowed. She hadn't known he worked out. Or was incredibly handsome, for that matter. Her lips had already dried adding to the fact that her face and neck were completely flushed in embarrassment and nervousness. "Eriol," she began with a small squeak to her voice. Clearing her throat, she walked past him to grab a robe in the closet. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he muttered, raking a hand over his crumpled hair. Several strands of blue stuck out in different places. "God, I just couldn't stop thinking about what Sonomi said last night."

Tomoyo watched him carefully. "Yes. I don't think anyone would forget it any time soon."

He turned around and faced her. "Well?"

She blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Well? What do you think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"Do you want to get married?"

Her eyes widened yet again. "Excuse me?"

He conflicted with himself. His navy blue eyes darkened as he focused on her amazingly elegant face. "Tomoyo, you don't want to marry Syaoran, do you?"

"No! B-but I can't just—"

"Why not?"

"Because! Y-you just dropped out of nowhere! I practically don't even know you, Eriol." All her embarrassment flitted away to be replaced by disbelief. "I mean…- are you serious?"

"You have no other choice, Tomoyo. You can't marry Syaoran. Not when he's obviously in love with that woman," he carelessly gestured to the window.

"You saw them?"

"Who the hell wouldn't? They've been screaming their heads off for an hour," he shook his head and paced around the room.

"It's sweet, though," she murmured. "They're really in love. Mother would agree to break this if the only thing that mattered was Syaoran." She turned to face Eriol. "But _we're _not in love. Not even close to feeling it. And…God! I just…this is weird, ok? You're my best friend!"

"A best friend you know nothing about?" He shot at her dryly.

"You left to become a doctor. It's not my fault we haven't stayed in touch in years." She sighed and tightened the knot on her robe. "But that's beside the point. I would do anything to get Syaoran and her together. You know that. But I can't do a thing about it. Mother would see right through us. She would know, okay? I'm her daughter. You...well, she can see practically through you."

He placed his hands on his hips firmly, and frowned at her. "I don't care if we have to lie to her face, Tomoyo. I don't want you marrying Li, even if he is decent and, and rich. The hell with him being qualified to be your husband. I don't care. I just…" He sighed. "You can't spend the rest of your life with him. It's completely wrong! Not just for him, but for you too."

Tomoyo stared him at stubbornly. "And you really believe that we can fool Mother into thinking we're stupidly in love?" She shook her head, turning around to look outside again.

"Yes." Eriol's eyes glinted, but Tomoyo hadn't noticed. "I just have to kiss you a few times, that's all."

She swung around to face him. "Uh…w-what?"

He ignored her question and walked over to her. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Her breathing had turned a little shallow as his arms wound around her. Tomoyo's heart jumped a little as he moved closer, his bare chest pressing onto the thin, silk robe. "Eriol…Eriol, what are you doing?"

He grinned slowly, his mesmerizing blue eyes flirting with her eyes and lips. "Tomoyo…" he whispered as his mouth descended just a breath away from hers.

She closed her eyes, desperate to feel his lips on hers. The feeling shook her through the bones. She opened her eyes immediately, locking into his. "Eriol," she began, but was cut off by a quick knock on the door.

They leapt apart from each other as one ended up in one side of the room and the other on the other. He rubbed at his hair, glancing at Tomoyo quickly to see her reaction. She was holding onto the dresser tightly, her knuckles turning white. If it hadn't been for the maid who entered, Eriol would have laughed. He looked away and noticed the maid's curious, yet confused look at the two of them. Eriol sent a quick smile to the maid and walked out of the room in haste. Tomoyo turned around and saw the maid beginning to make up her bed without a word. Mortified at herself and at him for the incidence, she rushed to the window to get fresh air. The couple was still there, but now, they were just holding each other. Oh God. What to expect today, she had no clue.

>--- >--- >---

"What now?" She asked softly, looking up into his brown eyes, full of love in her heart.

"I don't figure you'd like to come in," Syaoran murmured, kissing her on the lips once more. He just couldn't get enough of that sweet taste. "I'm kind of drained. I didn't get any sleep last night, and the morning started with this. How about you?"

"I'd like to meet them," she answered with a small smile. "But I am tired. I just…I just arrived, so..."

"Then it won't bother you to stay at my house? I could fix you a room close to mine, but away from Tomoyo." He tucked his hand beneath her chin and caressed the soft skin.

"You don't have to, Syaoran. I don't…I don't have any problems with her. It's just her position. That's all," her cheeks reddened.

"So let's go in." He pushed her head up an inch and caught her lips for a lingering kiss.

She was breathless as her hand limped on his shoulder. "You never used to kiss me like that," she murmured with a small laugh as her eyes opened.

His darkened at the sight of hers. Something was churning inside him that hadn't stopped since he arrived in Japan for the second time. He was sure it wouldn't until... He swallowed as a sight of Sakura in his bed flashed in his mind. Tightening his jaw, he let go of her hands and took her bags without a word, walking to the house with her following.

Sakura found herself in the living room once more. She walked her way full of stretched nerves and a little fear of what was to come. "Your house isn't…what I expected," she admitted softly as her gaze traveled everywhere. "It's not even a house, is it? I feel like I'm in a palace or something."

Syaoran watched her from behind, forcing himself to lose all…images of him and Sakura in that way. For now. He motioned to her to follow him as they went up a long pair of stairs. Amused at her words, he sent a quick grin down at her. "We do get that reaction."

"How is it living here?" She asked, then shook her head with a quick laugh. "No, never mind. It 's a stupid question, seeing as you've been living here since you were young. It must be like any ordinary house, isn't it? For you at least."

"That's true," he replied once they reached the second floor. "But it sometimes seems like a palace too. We've got maids and everything. That's probably why. I don't particularly need maids, but my sisters have been going a little crazy since their engagements. They'll be staying here with their husbands, because it is big and we're the Li family. We are the richest family in Hong Kong after all." He said this with disdain and light bitterness. "That's why I don't plan to stay here."

"Where will you be staying then?" Sakura inclined her head to get a better look of him.

Syaoran put her bags down and walked over to her without a care who saw them. "Wherever you are," he said as he bent down to kiss her again. "Which is Japan at the moment."

She trembled in his arms as his lips descended on hers. He placed an arm beneath her neck, and the other holding her tightly to him. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the different feelings coursing through her. She had shared many kisses with Syaoran, all of them wonderful in their own way, but this kiss… This kiss made her want something only married people had the privilege of taking. She moaned quietly as his hand touched her bare back. "Syaoran…" she whispered.

"What?" He managed to ask as he lifted his mouth for a second to catch his breath.

"I…I want to make love with you."

That shook him to his feet. He stepped back and stared hard at her. "What?"

Still dizzy from it, she looked up at him with clouded, green eyes. "I do."

He took her arms with a tight grip. "You mean it." He could see she was telling the truth. That scared and thrilled the hell out of him. "Oh God, Sakura." He took her in his arms again and kissed her. "God I've wanted to from the first date we've had. Are you really sure?"

She nodded, resting her hands on his chest. "The thing is…I promised my father I would only give it to my husband." She warmed inside when she saw his eyes burn. Something like desire flickered in them. "So I think we should wait. What about you?"

He let out a tortured breath. Putting his head down on hers, he sighed with the sadness of a man rejected too many times. "I've waited 10 years. I can wait another week, can't I?" He managed a smile. "I have to talk to…them anyway." He couldn't exactly remember who 'them' were at the moment.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a glimpse of something red. She looked to her left and saw a beautiful woman enter with a soft grace about her. Her nerves worked up once more as thousands of questions bombarded her mind. Syaoran caught the look and followed Sakura's gaze. Pushing away from him, she straightened and tried to fix her outfit. Embarrassed, Syaoran raked a hand over his hair and sighed at being caught at this moment. Tomoyo Daidouji stood on the corridor with a warm, yet shy smile directed to both him and Sakura. "Tomoyo," Syaoran started embarrassedly.

Sakura's pulse quickened as she stood by herself and watched them. Even after everything they'd just gone through, she couldn't help the feeling of quiet jealousy creep into her mind. They looked like an elegant couple; Syaoran a prince and this woman, so poised like a princess. Before Sakura could develop deeper feelings of jealousy toward Tomoyo, Syaoran turned to her, guiding Tomoyo to her. She swallowed and mentally wondered if she looked good enough for this woman.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," she apologized quickly. "But I heard a noise and saw you. I wanted to introduce myself."

"It's all right. Tomoyo, this is Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran introduced, allowing them to handshake.

Sakura's cheeks warmed as she shook Tomoyo's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Tomoyo smiled cheerfully for the first time in Syaoran's eyes. "Nice to meet you too. You are Japanese?"

"Yes. I came here because of…" she trailed off as she met Syaoran's gaze.

"I understand," Tomoyo spoke, watching the love in his eyes. "Miss Kinomoto, you and Syaoran are…together, yes?"

Sakura blinked and looked back at Tomoyo, unsure of what to say to _her_. "It's Sakura. And I…think so."

"We are," he interrupted firmly. "Sakura, this is, uh, well, my fiancée."

"Oh."

Tomoyo caught the panicked look pass Sakura's face. "Don't worry, Miss-…Sakura. Syaoran and I know nothing about each other, and we don't want to be anything more than acquaintances."

"You don't honestly believe I'm in love with her, do you?" He asked curiously.

"I…I-" Sakura caught his amused look. Glaring at him, she sniffed and looked away. "I wouldn't know. You've been lying from the start, so how should I know you're not lying now?" She tried really hard at hiding thepleased smiletrying to get out and she succeeded.

"Sakura…-"

"Tomoyo," a male voice called from the corridor.

The three turned around and met the blue-haired man. His blue eyes blinked at the sight of the lovebirds from before. "Oh. Hello. I…I, uh, thought Tomoyo was alone."

Sakura swung around and looked at Syaoran. Her brows raised in question.

His eyes moved towards Tomoyo and then back at Sakura. She caught the look and nodded in understanding.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." Syaoran moved forward and shook his hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here." He scratched the back of his head. "Am I interrupting something?" He looked at Tomoyo for this.

Her flushed face avoided his eyes, so Eriol looked to Sakura. She smiled kindly at him. Immediately, he found a liking to this petite woman. "Eriol Hiiragizawa, miss."

"Sakura Kinomoto," she shook his hand. "You're…Tomoyo's boyfriend?"

"No!" Her mild cry surprised the three of them. "I-I mean…h-he's just a friend."

Eriol raised a brow.

Tomoyo noticed the twin looks of amusement coming from the men. Embarrassed yet again, she turned to the couple. "I'm so sorry I've interrupted. Now that we've made our introductions, I'll leave you two to yourselves. It was very nice to meet you, Sakura. It's nice to have a female acquaintance I can connect with in this house." She didn't even look at Eriol as she bowed. Tomoyo looked up and flashed her smile. Glancing at Syaoran, she bowed. The sight of Eriol, though, made her eyes flash in a color darker than purple. She walked away quickly before anyone could speak another word.

>--- >--- >---

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 17: Passionate Kisses

**Chapter 17 – Passionate Kisses**

Syaoran sat at the dinner table with his sisters, the Daidouji mother and daughter, and Eriol. He'd told Sakura to sleep off her jet lag hours before, and so he called for everyone else to meet in the dining room. By this time, it was almost 10:00 in the morning. Everyone was already awake, and just having eaten breakfast, it was easy for Syaoran to have them together at the same time. He sat at the head of the table and looked at each person before finally speaking out.

"As most of you know by now, there is, uh,a new guest in the house." At this, Sonomi's eyes darted to Syaoran, demanding for an explanation. He met her cool gaze and continued. "Her name's Sakura Kinomoto, and she came from Japan. She's...here... The reason she came here is because…ah…" He shifted, not knowing how to say it. "She's my girlfriend." The surprised gasps came from around the table. He nervously raked a hand in his hair. "Look…I love her. I…I never stopped." He saw the dreamy gazes of his sisters, the affectionate one from Tomoyo, the smirk from Eriol, and of course, the cold, surprised glare from Sonomi. He faced them all squarely.Taking a deep breath, he stared right at Sonomi. "And with all due respect, Mrs. Daidouji, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with _her_.I think your daughter is abeautiful, wonderful woman, but...the thing is,she's not for me, and I know I'm not for her." Tomoyo nodded with him.

Sonomi's eyes flew to Tomoyo's harshly. "Do you have someone, Tomoyo, who you would be willing to spend the rest of your life with?" She asked in a tone full of dry sarcasm.

Tomoyo's face hardened at her mother's words. Her chin rose up in defiance. "In fact,I do, Mother." Right now, she would do just about anything to defy her mother. "Eriol."

"What?" The appalled question came out of Sonomi's mouth much too loud and too fast. "I told you not to take me for a fool, child. I know you and Eriol haven't seen each other for years now; you are not in a relationship and I am certain of that." Frustrated, she flung her arms around. "It's impossible for you to throw your entire life away for a man who you think you're in love with now when you don't even know each other! You haven't even spent more than 24 hours together!"

"Eriol and I have actually talked with each other, Mother. I've just been hiding it from you," Tomoyo sniffed, glaring back. "He and I are very much in love and want to marry now."

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because….because..." She felt panic swallow her up. 'Oh no…' "I…I didn't think it would matter." She felt like wiping the forming drops of sweat on her forehead.

"And why not?" Sonomi narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

Syaoran relaxed back in his seat and watched mother and daughter go at it. He knew the only way to get Sonomi to go through with this was to leave Eriol and Tomoyo to argue their view on it. Eriol, meanwhile, leaned forward and rested his hands on the table, clasped in front of him. He listened intently to the conversation, rather, argument, going back and forth. It truly was intriguing to hear two women arguing about him. The sisters, not knowing what to do, sat helplessly and watched the fight with the men.

"All I knew was that Syaoran and I were getting married, and there were no other options or ways of getting out of it," she answered hotly. "You made it very clear to me, Mother, that I couldn't pursue any relationship with any man because of this arranged marriage. The problem was, I couldn't help falling in love. It's not something you can stop from happening." She bit her tongue. Tomoyo knew nothing about falling in love, and at the moment, she believed she had no particularly great feelings for Eriol.

"Tomoyo, if I let you go through with this, I will not allow you to divorce. I have the power to say so." Sonomi challenged her daughter as they stared at each other, dark violet to burning lavender.

"Fine," she retorted. In her head, something like warning bells floated along. There would be no chance for her to fall in love. That struck a deep chord inside her. She swallowed the whimpering sound threatening to come out of her from that realization. Tomoyo shook her head and met Eriol's dark gaze head on. "So what does that mean, Mother?" Her eyes moved back to Sonomi's. Only Eriol had seen the fear in her eyes.

Syaoran straightened at this. "Mrs. Daidouji?"

Stiff and a little hurt, Sonomi faced the two people she and Yelan had arranged to marry thirty years ago. A feeling of acute disappointment spread through her body as she spoke. "I will allow for you to marry your partners, then. I have…no say in it anymore," she responded in an oddly defeated voice. "Within a week's time."

Rather than feeling happiness, Tomoyo felt something like fire burning in her stomach. She stood up and began to walk away when Syaoran caught her arms and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Tomoyo, very much," he whispered in her hair. She nodded, patting him lightly on the back, and moved away, running out of the room and to a bathroom. Eriol had watched her the entire time and saw the way she reacted from her mother's words. He expected relief in her eyes; rather, he saw fear. Feeling the guilt pour onto his shoulders, Eriol stepped back mentally and decided to leave her by herself. He wasn't sure she wanted to see _him_ at the moment. Syaoran took his hand and shook it with the gratitude of a free man.

>--- >--- >--- 

When Sakura woke up, she felt the bed dip on her right side. She turned and met Syaoran's warm, chocolate eyes. Sakura smiled through her exhaustion and reached up to brush his bangs. He grinned back at her. He helped her sit up and put her on his lap. Unaware of what had just happened, she let him kiss the life out of her. His hands roamed her body in eagerness and desire as he fully woke her up from her dreamy state. She felt him lower her to the bed with the gentleness and expertise of an experienced man. She didn't mind. He was hers now. Syaoran angled his head another way and caught her beautiful, soft mouth once more, deepening the kiss every second. He touched the ends of her shirt, but didn't pull it up any higher than needed.

"What's going on?" She asked in a hazy voice as soon as he pulled away and sat up, taking her with him. "What happened?"

"Tomoyo and I aren't engaged anymore." He said through a thick voice. "Tomoyo said she would marry Eriol and convinced her mother they were in love."

"Really?" Sakura whispered, her heart pounding erratically now. "What does this mean?"

He evaded her question by smothering her neck with butterfly kisses. She laughed and let her hands fall limply on his shoulders. When Syaoran looked at Sakura, her eyes watching him lovingly and comfortably, he knew this was the moment. His eyes intense and dark on hers, he softly kissed her lips and breathed her flowery scent. They gazed into each other's eyes for a quiet moment, and then, "Will you marry me, sweetheart?"

Her pulse skipped a beat. "Yes I will," she answered quietly. "I love you, Syaoran."

"I love you too. Do you want a ring?"

She shook her head. "Not now. I'm happy with this."

"Oh God, you are meant for me."

She laughed as he pushed them down the bed again, and assaulted her mouth.

>--- >--- >--- 

By that afternoon, Tomoyo had been at that place with the cherry blossoms and sat down on the dry, green grass for almost two hours. She sat with her arms around her knees and her chin resting on them. The sky was blue without a trace of cloud and had been for the entire time she was there. She didn't know what to do. Now that Syaoran was allowed to marry Sakura, she was happy for them. But for her, there was nothing but an empty, hollow feeling. It wasn't because of the man; she loved Eriol as the young man in her memory, the one who grew up with her. Now, however, was a different story. She no longer knew anything about him; he was a mystery to her. She'd only learned that he became a pediatrician working on the outskirts of Beijing because Syaoran knew him that way.

Tomoyo shook her head. Did it matter anymore? She was, after all, dedicating the next fifty or sixty years of her life to him. She'd learn a few things about him by then, right? Ah, she stood up and stared out at the green-blue sea. A familiar scent that overpowered the ocean made her insides jump. Tomoyo turned around and met the inquiring blue gaze of Eriol. She hadn't noticed until now that his eyes were bluer than that of the ocean. Putting a hand on her stomach to settle the growing butterflies, she backed away a step unconsciously and stared back at him.

Hands tucked deep in his pockets, he stopped in his place. "Are you all right?"

She shielded her eyes from the sun with one raised hand, and nodded. "I just wanted to be alone."

"I know it sucks to end up with me," Eriol spoke with playfulness, "but I swear I'll make it up to you."

She smiled, but she sighed. "It's not that it's you, Eriol. It's just the fact that I won't be able to experience falling in love…" she shook her head and turned around. "This might seem weird to you, but every woman wishes to fall in love with someone who will give them everything, romance, flowers, chocolate, kisses, everything." She laughed and glanced at him over her shoulder.

He stared at her intently. Tomoyo turned and decided to dismiss the weird feeling settling in her heart.

"And now I can't." She finished simply.

"How do you know that you can't?"

"Because I'll be married to you, and I don't cheat on my husband."

"And who says your husband won't be giving that to you?"

Tomoyo turned in surprise, her cheeks warming at his words. "What?"

He smiled, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other. Eriol walked over to her and ignored the instant move she made to back away. He caught her waist and held her tightly against him. "Tomoyo, I promise you right now that you won't miss out on anything with me. Do you believe me?"

How could any woman in her right mind say no to that? She stared back at him, her eyes intensely focused on his, and wondered. Just wondered.

>--- >--- >--- 

The following day, Sonomi had retrieved the thirty-year-old contracts and burned them in the Li fireplace in front of everyone. She produced new, laminated ones that she'd called to be made the past night. She read out the basic points of the contract, outlining the facts that she alone had the right to choose the marriage span until divorce was given an option. Purposely, she demanded the right to take that option away for Tomoyo's case, and was granted it. Sonomi hadn't yet read that part, but already Tomoyo was frowning in her seat beside Eriol. As she reached that part, a sound came out of Tomoyo's mouth. She stood up at the words.

"Mother, no!" Tomoyo protested, desperately fighting away the unshed tears. "You can't take away that right! It's against the laws!"

"I have already done so, dear, and yes I can. The government owed me and this is how I was repaid," Sonomi answered coolly. "Now sit down."

Filled with frustration and anger, Tomoyo tightened her fists. "Mother-" she started, but was cut off.

"If you're so deeply in love with Eriol, there is no need for divorce, is there?"

She shook as the tears heavily flowed down her cheeks. Her eyes never wavered from her mother's, but the tears blurred her view. She shook her head, letting teardrops brush off. "I hate you, Mother." She walked quickly out of the tensely silenced room.

Eriol looked at Sonomi for a moment.

"What?" She bit out.

"I'm going to go look for her," he said to everyone, but continued to stare at Sonomi, and then walked away.

Sakura looked uneasily at the pathway Tomoyo and Eriol had walked through. It was all her fault, wasn't it? If it weren't for her, Tomoyo wouldn't be going through that. Then again, she would still be stuck in a position she despised; the only good thing out of the arranged marriage was the possibility of a divorce later on. Sakura looked at her hands on her lap. But both Syaoran and Tomoyo did not want to get married to each other. Her thoughts jumbled, she rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder, looking for comfort, and found it.

He himself was thinking. His hold on Sakura tightened as she leaned her body on his. It was awful watching that scene between mother and daughter, but there was no other choice. He didn't want to be with Tomoyo, even if there would be the option of divorce after a certain number of years together. He wanted Sakura now and forever. There was no later about it. He looked up at Sonomi as she spoke and explained some other things, acting as if Tomoyo hadn't just walked away in tears. Without saying a word, he leaned forward when Sonomi passed him the contract to sign. Making it official, he glanced through the dozens of paragraphs of writing and signed on the blank line.

"So this officially means there won't be an arranged marriage," Syaoran concluded, looking back up to Sonomi in confirmation.

"Yes," she responded blandly and took the contract from him. "My daughter and I will be leaving your house in the next few hours." She looked at the sisters and Syaoran with a growing hatred. "Thank you for your hospitality." Exiting the room in a different way, she left the Li family and Sakura by themselves.

"Well," Syaoran began, looking at Sakura with an almost surprised-that-it-was-over look.

"We're very happy for you, Xiao-Lang," the sisters spoke with bright smiles. Kissing him and Sakura on the cheek, they looked at them with lovely hearts in their eyes. "It's wonderful to fall in love, isn't it? You're both very lucky!" With simultaneous sighs, they left the room, talking to themselves in delight.

"How do you feel?" Syaoran asked as soon as they were alone.

"I'm happy," she said softly, touching strands of his hair gently. "But Tomoyo was crying…and I can't help but feel that it's my fault. So I'm torn," she whispered the end.

He frowned and grabbed her hand. "Torn about what?"

She looked into his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "I just don't want Tomoyo to end up heartbroken, because she's not with the man she's in love with, but I can't do anything about it. I love you, Syaoran. I'm never going to regret Sonomi burning those papers. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and despite everything else I feel, that's what I want."

He pulled her tohim and held her possessively. "I would think you would've noticed the sparks between those two," he murmured as he left butterfly kisses on her neck. "Eriol's in love with her, you know."

"Really?" She asked doubtfully, pulling back to gaze into his eyes for the truth. "Are you sure?"

He grinned and kissed her again. "God, I love you, babe. You're the sweetest person I've ever known. But he is in love. I know it."

"Well, good," Sakura whispered and put her mouth on his. "Now I'll focus on you."

He stood up and lifted her up in his arms, her legs swinging down one side as he cradled the top of her body to his chest. He walked up the stairs and to his room. "Can we neck in my room?"

"Sure," she answered with a childish grin. "But that's it. Until the honeymoon."

"Ok." He laughed, but sobered when he saw her bright green eyes. "But man, I feel like a husband carrying his wife to their bed." They reached his room, and with one quick move, he opened the door and locked it behind them.

Her cheeks warmed and her face softened. "I feel like your wife right now, too."

And after laying her down gently to the bed, he followed. "To me, you're already my wife," he whispered.

>--- >--- >--- 

He found her viciously throwing stones at the far sea. Once he came within a 5-metre radius, he could hear her curses combined with hiccups. His fists tightened as he walked over to her. She heard his footsteps. Without turning around, she hurled one that ended up way out there. Neither spoke a word for a moment, nor that was the only thing Tomoyo appreciated from him. She didn't want to talk to anyone, him of all people. She bent down to pick up more stones when she was all out and caught a glimpse of his brown boots.

"I don't understand why you're always looking for me. I don't need you. I'm fine," she snapped at him and walked forward, away from him.

Hesitating for a second, his gaze followed the stone she had just thrown. "I don't think you're fine. I personally think you're damn hurt. But I know you don't need me. You don't need anyone," he answered, looking at her now with quiet disappointment. "But I go after you, because you're my girl."

Her sharp gaze shot to him.

With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, he leaned forward and caught a teardrop just before it would flow down her cheek. "You probably don't think so anymore. You've always been my girl." Her eyes quivered. He swallowed and backed a step. With a glance at the ocean in front of them, he moved away from her again, this time emotionally. "Uh…I know you and Sonomi are leaving tonight. I'll be going too, but I'll keep in touch. After all…we have to get married next week, don't we?"

With a heart-wrenching sob, Tomoyo dropped the rest of the stones in her hand and ran into his arms. Burying her head on his shoulder, she leaned on him, needing him. "Stay with us, Eriol. Please," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything," he replied and tipped up her head with a finger beneath her chin. "Don't cry," he pleaded, brushing away her tears with his thumb. His thumb then reached her mouth, rubbing her bottom lip gently. His heart thundering, he looked into her eyes. "I'm going tokiss you."

She didn't say anything as his lips touched hers. The kiss was soft for a moment, but as soon as he got a taste of her, he deepened it and pulled her tighter to him. She didn't protest; rather, she kissed him back with just as much passion.

>--- >--- >--- 

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 18: Dresses and Tuxedos

**Chapter 18 – Dresses and Tuxedos**

Sakura touched the white silk of a beautiful, wedding dress. Having been forced to pick out dresses immediately, Tomoyo and she were sent to a bridal shop to pick out a dress to wear. There were only four days before the wedding. It was overwhelming. It wasn't that the women chose an extravagant wedding; rather, they were satisfied with a small celebration. The problem was that the Li sisters, Syaoran, and Eriol wanted to give them the day for themselves; a memorable moment. And for Syaoran especially, he wanted this wedding to be _the_ wedding, even if he would share it with Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura sighed as she remembered the conversation. He persuaded her to agree, and just like that, she found herself staring at hundreds of different wedding dresses.

She walked around one rack with exceptionally beautiful designs, ones that were long and flowing. She stopped in front of a mannequin that wore a dress in the shape of a gown that took her breath away. It was glowing white. It was strapless and sleeveless, and the bodice was covered with curving patterns that came from the chest and down the dress. The bottom reached the floor and would cover the feet, and it had a train that was circular in form. This was it. This was the dress.

"Have you found one?" Tomoyo asked quietly behind her.

Sakura turned around and nodded. "This one."

"Oh wow," she murmured, fingering the silk. "It's very elegant."

"I know."

Tomoyo smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead and take it. Syaoran will love it."

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. A thrill went up her spine. "I'll try it on first," she replied. "How about you? Have you found a dress you like?"

"I think so. It's not as beautiful as yours. Actually, it's quite simple, but…this wedding means much more to you than to me."

"Can I see it?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," she walked to a rack and grabbed one of the dresses. "What do you think?"

"Oh Tomoyo, it's gorgeous." She took it and put it on the front of Tomoyo. "I don't know you very well, but I think this dress matches you. It's simple, but just as elegant."

The satin dress was low-cut and had a v-neck neckline. There were no sleeves as well, and it had a small train flowing down. The length was to the floor, but an inch separated it to the floor on the front. The waistline was raised, just below the breasts, and the gown was angel white. When worn, it would accent a woman's curves, but it wasn't tight nor loose. There was a thin silk shawl with it that would go around the back and over the arms. Tomoyo touched the sides of the dress by her stomach and smiled, wanting to try it out now. Sakura's dress was more attractive, though, she admitted.

"You really think so?" The purple-eyed woman asked, glancing down at the dress she now held up.

"Yes. Let's try them on," Sakura suggested.

Tomoyo nodded, finding it easy now to let go of her inner turmoil. "Yes, ok."

>--- >--- >--- 

Syaoran sighed as he leaned back and looked at himself on the mirror. The suit was entirely black with a silver tie. Three buttons were closed by the torso and the blazer was open above and below the buttons. His hand was in his pocket as he looked over himself. He looked good, he could admit. This would have to be one of the best suits he'd ever worn. Especially since the brand was Tommy Hilfiger. Touching the tie, Syaoran nodded.

"What do you think?" He asked Eriol, who'd come with him to pick his own tuxedo for the wedding.

Eriol looked him over and nodded in approval. "It looks good. That's your tux?"

"Probably. The tie's choking me, though. I don't want to try on anymore," Syaoran answered and managed to loosen the tie the clerk had ever so carefully tied. "God, it kills me to wear it. And I have to keep it on for hours."

Eriol laughed. "Suck it up, Li. This only happens once in a lifetime."

"Don't I know it," he muttered as he tried putting it back to its original state. "Sakura and I almost lost our chance, you know? If my sisters didn't push me to go back to Japan, I wouldn't have."

"It's hard to believe what kind of guy you are," Eriol admitted as he closed the buttons on his. "I heard about the arranged marriage a couple months back, and I'd been looking for Tomoyo ever since. In my head, you were this jerk who'd use his hands to hurt a woman," he continued. "But it wasn't you that really caused it. I've been protective of Tomoyo from the beginning, and any guy who'd get near her made my skin crawl. I didn't want her ending up with some jackass."

"I'd be insulted if the circumstances were different," Syaoran mused. "But from the looks of it, you're pretty serious about her, aren't you?"

"Dead serious. The problem is, she only sees me as a friend, which is understandable. But man," he sighed and shook his head, tying the navy blue tie with expertise. "I hate it that we can't ever get divorced, you know? I doubt she'd ever fall in love with me anytime soon. Then she'd be stuck with me and won't be able to have any other guy she wants. It sucks to be in my position right now."

"You look better than I do," Syaoran grumbled and finally took off the tie. It was a puzzle to him how Eriol made his look so neat. "I really am sorry, Eriol. I'd have gone through the whole contract and everything, you know, just so Tomoyo would get a chance later on. Sakura was…a little more than guilty some nights back, and made me feel just as guilty."

"It's not your fault. It's Daidouji who's got a bug up her ass. Sorry," he apologized for his crudeness. "Sonomi was never a sweet mother. She'd throw me out of the house after 6pm whenever I went there, yelling about how I have a home and I should be going there instead. She never liked me from the start, but hey," Eriol grinned, "she couldn't help what happened."

"Yeah there's that," Syaoran laughed.

"Mr. Li? Mr. Hiiragizawa? Are those your final choices?" The young clerk who'd tied Syaoran's tie earlier asked.

"Yeah," Syaoran thrust the tie in his hands. Embarrassedly, he scratched the back of his hair. "I couldn't put it back."

"That's no problem." He inclined his head toward Eriol.

"I don't know," Eriol looked at the suit he was wearing through the mirror. "I don't mind trying on some others ones if you've got any better."

"Yes sir, there are blazers for you to look at, some vests of different color that you might like. I also have some personal suggestions for ties."

"You're a good salesclerk, kid," Syaoran put his arm over the guy's shoulders. "But he'll be taking that suit. We have to hightail it out of here before I personally become insane from the hundreds of suits, and start yelling at everyone in gibberish. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" He looked at Eriol, who looked back at him with amusement and surprise in his eyes, as if saying, 'you're already insane'.

"Sure, I'll take that suit," Eriol answered with a laugh. "Thanks buddy."

The salesclerk glanced from one to the other and with a quick dash, walked to the front with both suits in hand. He tidily wrapped them up in large, white boxes. "W-will you be paying for that together?" He asked, averting his eyes to the cash register.

"I don't know," Syaoran cocked his head and looked at Eriol. "You have money with you?"

"Sure, yeah."

"All right, we'll pay separately. How 'bout mine first? It's got a shorter blazer, 3 buttons, and silver, uh, tie." Syaoran leaned forward and opened the boxes to see a glimpse of which was his. "I think this is mi-"

"2483.01 Yuan, sir," the clerk interrupted, putting his on a separate bag.

"Wonderful," Syaoran muttered and took a credit card. "Will this do?"

"Yes sir."

After Syaoran's was paid for and done, he moved a couple of steps backward and waited for Eriol's to be over.

"2317.48 Yuan, sir."

"Mine cost more?" Syaoran asked with a puzzled look. "Why is that?"

"It should cost more," Eriol answered as he grabbed the bag from the clerk. "This is more your wedding than mine."

"That's true." They walked out of the shop and headed to the limousine waiting for them. It was time to go downtown and fetch the women.

>--- >--- >--- 

"You both look absolutely beautiful," the saleswoman said to Sakura and Tomoyo as they gazed at themselves in front of the long mirrors. "When are you getting married, if I may ask?"

"Thank you," they said at the same time. Sakura's voice was flushed with excitement. "Our fiancés are at a groom's place somewhere on the other side of the city. We're…getting married in a few days from now."

Tomoyo nodded as she turned around to let the bottom of the dress twirl. "Yes…" she murmured in a sound short of happiness.

"Would you like to look at wedding veils and hairpieces?" The woman asked brightly.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, who smiled. "I don't mind."

"Wonderful. Are you both taking those dresses?"

"Yes," they replied simultaneously once more.

"Then I'll wrap them up so you can look at the samples we have in the other room here," she guided them back to the changing rooms, where the women took off the dresses with care and caution.

After they finished getting out of the bridal dresses and back into their normal outfits, they followed the woman into a small room. There were veils of different shapes and forms in one side, and the other with glass cases holding different headpieces. Sakura glanced at a mannequin with fake black hair, and on her hair was a headpiece that went around the bun behind her head, a headpiece with a floral pattern and diamonds scattering around it. There was a veil attached to the headpiece that went down the back and hung down the bun. It was diamond white, according to the saleswoman, who'd seen her glancing at it.

"Can I try it on?" Sakura asked, already touching the veil that would stop just below her bra line.

"Of course. Would you like your hair to be put in a bun or in a more intricate design?"

"A high bun, actually," she murmured, her hands shaking lightly in anticipation.

Tomoyo watched Sakura from a few meters back. She was beautiful. Her hair wasn't long, but it reached past her shoulders and could be put in a bun. She would be a lovely bride, Tomoyo mused. And she…well, she would be ordinary compared to Sakura. She glanced around and knew already that she just wanted her hair down. There would be no fancy headpieces on her, no veil, and no flaunting jewelry. It wasn't because of reasons she was already feeling low for; it was because what she simply wanted was to have her hair curled up at the ends, long, dangling earrings, and a nice diamond necklace. That was all. She smiled as Sakura turned to her with a dazzling smile of her own. She was feeling much too envious of the woman in front of her, but it wasn't something she felt bad about. Sakura was sweet and kind; a woman perfect for Syaoran.

"I don't think I'll be getting a veil," Tomoyo began as she made her way towards Sakura. "I want my hair down and curly, and I'd like nothing to flatten it."

Sakura laughed as the saleswoman placed the headpiece around the front of the bun. "You already look amazing without it. You don't need it."

"What are you trying to say, that you need this to look beautiful? You must be joking," Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief. "Now it makes you prettier, but you certainly don't need it."

With a smile, Sakura shrugged and looked at herself. "Oh…" she said without sound. All she could see from the circular mirror was her face. The veil went down from the back, but the headpiece was just…wow. "I don't know if I can afford this. It feels like real diamonds," she laughed nervously to herself.

"It is adorned with pearls and clear crystals, so it shouldn't cost as much as you would think," the saleswoman interjected. "So what's your decision? Will you be taking that as well?"

"I don't know," Sakura angled her head to the side, so she could see a little bit of what it looked behind. "Um, how much is it?"

"Let's see here," she calculated on the cashier register behind the counter. "1,075.97 Yuan. That's not bad for a headpiece and veil together."

Sakura was having a hard time just closing her mouth. "Uh…1000 Yuan?" Immediately, she faced Tomoyo, switching to Japanese. Tomoyo understood the language quite well. "H-how much is that in Yen?"

"I'm guessing 10,000 Yen," Tomoyo said with a frowning smile.

Her breath hitched. "Oh God. I don't even have any money… I'm just borrowing from Syaoran. I d-didn't exactly exchange a lot of money when I went here. I-I just…oh God…"

"Relax," Tomoyo ordered. "Breathe. I'll pay for it, ok?"

"Oh Tomoyo, no." Sakura stood up and hurried to take off the headpiece. "No, that's okay. I don't want you to."

"Sakura, let it be my wedding gift to you and Syaoran. I would like to buy it for you. Please?"

"B-but it's…it's 1,000 Yuan," she almost yelled it out. "It's expensive!"

"Not…exactly. Look, I can't deny that my family is rich, because…well, we are. Just let me do this. I know you love it." Tomoyo stood firmly, looking at Sakura with expectance.

"Then I have to give you something back. But…I don't really have money. I can pay you back once I get home to Japan," she suggested weakly.

"How about _you _fix me up on our wedding day?" Tomoyo offered with a lovely smile. "You can fix my hair and make-up. How about that?"

"Are you sure that's enough?" Sakura asked, glancing back at the items behind her. "Are you really sure? Because it's perfectly fine with me not to get that." Tomoyo hushed her.

"I will buy it for you, whether or not you stop me," Tomoyo warned with an amused smile. "Put that with the wedding dress, will you?" She asked the saleswoman in Chinese.

"Yes, ma'am." With an overly bright smile, she marched on out to the front of the store with the women following her. "And you will be paying for the dresses separately?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, yes. Syaoran…he gave me money to buy the dress. How much is it?" She opened her handbag and took her wallet, which was filled with handfuls of 100 Yuan bills.

"4,138.35 Yuan."

"What? Are you-are you sure?" In frenzy, she closed her eyes for a second and pressed her fingers to her closed eyelids. "I think I'm going to faint."

Alarmed, Tomoyo laughed off the shaking feeling and took Sakura in her arms. "Okay, honey, I'm going to buy this for you. When we get home, you and I will talk to Syaoran about it. I'm sure he knows that wedding dresses cost this much. I'm sure the tuxedos caused a lot too," she said, trying to calm Sakura down.

"Would you like to sit down?" The saleswoman offered her chair, pushing it out of the counter.

"Thank you."

"I could get some water," she looked at Sakura with worry. "Will you be all right, ma'am?"

"I…I think so." Sakura shook her head and sighed. "Oh Tomoyo, I wasn't expecting this."

"I'll pay for them both, and Syaoran can pay me back later. No arguments," she said before Sakura could speak up.

"All right then," feeling defeated, Sakura momentarily left her eyes closed as Tomoyo and the saleswoman made the deals.

"Can you stand up?" Tomoyo took the bags in one arm and put the other around Sakura's waist.

And at that moment, the men showed up. Sakura opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of them walking through the doors. Groaning inwardly, she tried hard to straighten up and clear her dizzying head. This day was just getting a little bit to her.

"Hey, are you done-" Syaoran stopped at Sakura's expression. "What the hell happened?" He practically ran to her and took her in his arms, freeing Tomoyo from holding her. "Are you okay?" Syaoran brushed away strands of hair falling to her face as he stared hard at her. His heart had momentarily stopped pounding when he arrived. Now that it was beating, quite rapidly though, he was feeling enough blood pumping to pick her up in his arms. "Sakura, answer me."

"I'm fine," she replied and didn't bother protesting. She touched the lapels of his jacket. "I was just…the prices of the dresses we got. They…they were…"

"A little surprising for Sakura," Tomoyo finished, letting Eriol take the bags from her. "She was feeling dizzy for a moment, but I'm sure she's all right now." Her heart warmed at the sight of the two. Syaoran carried her from the store back to the limo, where he placed her gently beside him, and put his arms around her protectively. It was just too romantic.

"How 'bout you? Are you okay?" Eriol asked, taking her hand in his as soon as they settled across from the couple.

Startled, she looked at him. "I'm fine. Nothing happened to me," Tomoyo assured him. Her skin was tingling just a little at his touch and she didn't know why. Immediately changing the subject, she cleared her throat, but continued to let him hold her hand. "So how did the tuxedo-buying go? Did you find what you wanted?"

"I…wanted to look at some more, but was forced to buy the one I first tried on," Eriol said in nice terms. Syaoran had sent him a glare in the middle of it.

"What did you do?" Sakura frowned at him.

"Nothing," Syaoran began. "It…the tie…ah, it was- I couldn't- the salesclerk had to tie it for me. It was choking me, and I didn't want to try anymore, so…" he shrugged in embarrassment. "I made Eriol pay for the first one he tried on. Besides, our tuxes look good!"

"Syaoran," Sakura slapped his shoulder. "What's wrong with you and suits? It's like you're allergic to them or something," she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"It's not that. I like suits. As long as there aren't any ties," he finished. Glancing at Eriol, he grinned. He turned back to Sakura."Are you mad at me now? After that romantic gesture I did, carrying you out of that store?"

"I wasn't going to faint, right Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, looking at Tomoyo, who nodded with an innocent smile. "Besides, I didn't ask for you to carry me, so-"

Syaoran kissed her hard on the mouth and dragged half of her body to his lap, in front of the other couple. She helplessly kissed him back as her hand fell on his chest in surrender. When he pulled away, she looked at him in a daze. The couple stared at them, amusement and shock mixed together in their eyes. Forgetting about their audience, Sakura kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. "I loved that you carried me out of there," she admitted. Syaoran put his arms around her once more and grinned. "I knew it."

>--- >--- >--- 

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 19: This Is It

**Chapter 19 – This Is It**

Sakura looked out of her window and gazed at the beautiful trees of Hong Kong. It was amazing, this place. She had never been there, but it truly was a beauty. The weather was hotter than Japan's, she would have to say, but it was just as enchanting. There were skyscrapers almost everywhere she looked, and it just showed how grand exactly the Li mansion was to be able to overlook the city like that. She breathed in a cool breath of fresh air and sighed with a glowing smile. Tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow. Joy rushed in her body from that single word.

She'd called her family two days before. Of course, her big brother reacted a little too familiarly, bringing joyful tears to her eyes. When she finished telling them of everything, her face was soaked up in tears. Syaoran found her laughing and crying to herself on her bed, her cheeks red and her eyes puffy. He'd called back her family and told them that he would pay for their airfare so they could go to Hong Kong just for her wedding. That just brought another batch of tears. They agreed, of course, wanting to be included in the marriage, and having been invited by Syaoran and Sakura themselves, there was no answer but yes. And funny how it wasn't even her father who held a grudge on Syaoran for not asking him for Sakura's hand; rather, it was Touya once again, who erupted in fury.

A knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts. Sakura took off the elastic holding her hair up on a loose ponytail. She brushed her fingers through it carelessly and walked to the door, opening it gently. Syaoran stood outside, leaning on the doorway with a lopsided grin that made her heart flutter just a little. Inclining her head, she sent him a questioning smile.

"What is it, Syaoran?" She asked, her tone like a teacher to a child.

He shrugged. "Are you going to let me in?"

"I don't know… you might try to seduce me and I just can't have that. After all, there's only tonight left." Her eyes gleamed.

He put his hands up as if in surrender. "Nope, I can't. It's against the rules and tradition. And…" he sighed heavily. "I'm off to my bachelor party, seeing as this is my last day of being a bachelor."

"What?" She cried out, yanking him inside. "You get a bachelor party! Who says?"

"Calm down, babe," he pulled her hands off him and kissed her tight knuckles. "Eriol and I are going to a club. Meet some women…you know, hook up. All the works," he grinned and bent down to catch her lips. "For just tonight."

She moved her head away and glared at him. "Run that by me again."

"We're going to a strip club." He bit her bottom lip quickly before she could move away again. With a quick whimper from her, he let go and grinned devilishly.

"The hell you are!"

"Hell I'm not," he replied coolly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Come on. I'm going to be spending my life with you. Can't you at least—ow!" He leapt away from her when she pinched him hard on the stomach. "God, Sakura, I didn't know you were that violent."

"You are not going to see women dancing on a pole like a….like a…." she shook her head. "I'm not letting you."

Finally. Syaoran raised his brows and looked down at her. "I won't go then. In one condition."

"There is no need for a condition. You aren't going and that's final," Sakura said a matter-of-factly.

"I could go now if I wanted to. The limos are ready to go anytime I say so," he answered back. "So, in one condition."

She sighed and flung her hair back. "Fine. What? What's this condition?"

"You strip for me."

Her jaw dropped. After about a few moments of just staring back at each other, she managed to put it back to its place. "Excuse me?" He opened his mouth, but before a word could come out, she interrupted. "You're serious. As in, you're serious."

"Probably am," he nodded. "So…you strip for me or I go somewhere else for it."

"You're a pervert. You know that, don't you?"

"Sweetheart, all men are perverts. You've just been exposed to their good sides. I'm just…showing you all my sides before you put up with me for the next 50, 60 years." He put his hand beneath her chin and lifted it higher so their eyes locked. "Now, will you strip for me?"

"I will not!" She pushed his hand away and stalked away from him, opening the door with a yank. "Now you go to your room and stay there for the whole night. If I so much as hear or see you walking down that staircase and going out, I will personally see to it that your most precious _things_ are twisted off! Got that?"

He winced at that image. It was very much possible. "But, ahh, you can't just make me not have a bachelor party. It's…completely messed up!"

"I don't get a bachelorette party, so it's perfectly fine not to have one. Besides, you really weren't going to go to the strip club, were you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know, wouldn't I?" He retorted.

She glared at him evilly.

He leaned back on the wall. "Of course I wasn't going to go. I just wanted to trick you into giving me a striptease."

"I don't know how you come up with these stupid things, Syaoran. Why would you honestly believe I'd agree to it?"

"I don't know," he touched the straps of her thin nightgown. "It _was _pretty stupid of me…since you're only wearing this, right? You wouldn't have anything else to take off after this one."

Her skin tingled. "Yes, that's right." She let him play with it for a moment before taking a step back and pushing his hands off.

"This is killing me," he stayed in his place and swallowed hard. "I've been having these dreams…ah…of you and me. I can't…it's killing me like hell." He shook his head and tried to clear his mind off her. "I have to go before I do something I'll regret."

She took a breath difficultly. Why did it seem too hot in the room? "It's only one more day."

He looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah, that's true." Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down within a breath away. "Can I kiss you, though?"

"Yeah," she whispered with a laughing smile.

He caught her lips and let his sexual frustration and emotions in the kiss, making Sakura understand just how badly he wanted, needed her. She kissed him back with just as fierce a passion, but it didn't go anywhere more than that. Syaoran had restraint in his mind and knew he would only wait one more day before he could have all of her forever. She pressed herself against him and buried her face on the front of his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and smelled the scent he'd become all too familiar with. Bending down, he whispered in her ear, "_wo__ ai ni_," and left her room, closing the door with a firm click. Sakura stared, touching her throbbing, reddened lips.

--- --- --- 

Tomoyo found Eriol in the dining room, with just two candles lit and everything else dark. His elbows leaned on the table while his hands were together. Tomoyo believed he looked too mysteriously handsome now. As something jolted in her belly, Tomoyo held a hand to her stomach. Eriol thought, and thought hard. 'How could I get Tomoyo out of this marriage' was the question that continued to roam his mind. Carefully shy, Tomoyo watched him from the corner of the doorway. Pursing her lips, she continued on and walked to the room. As she sat on a chair beside his, Eriol looked at her with surprise. What was she doing here?

"I couldn't sleep," she murmured as if reading his thoughts.

Slowly, he nodded and took a drink of the cold beer he'd placed in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking down at her hands.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," he said her words back to her.

She laughed quietly and looked up at him. "About?"

He shrugged. "Tomorrow."

"Are you regretting it now?" Her question seemed to spike up panicked feelings, which she had no explanation of where it came from.

"No, not really. Syaoran and Sakura deserve to get married," he pointed out. "Just that part with you ending up with me," he sighed, "forever, I guess you could say."

"It's fine with me," Tomoyo took his hand to reassure him, yet it was obvious she was trying to reassure herself as well. "Really, Eriol, it's not like I'm marrying a criminal," she managed to smile. "You're a wonderful man, and I've loved you since we were children. I'm rather lucky."

It hurt. Eriol patted her hand and slowly let her go. "The thing is…that's not enough to make a marriage. You and I know that. You see me as your best friend, right? You love me that way."

She frowned. He sounded hurt by it and she wasn't sure what she'd done. "Yes," she answered in confusion.

He nodded and stood up. "Problem is, I love you a completely different way, Tomoyo," he said as he left the room without another word.

Her heart stopped. She repeated his words in her mind several times to understand what exactly he just said. She blinked after almost a minute, and surprisingly, there were teardrops in her eyelashes. Tomoyo put her head down and let the tears fall. She hadn't known he carried those feelings for her. She didn't know. Tomoyo wiped them away quickly and got up to wash her face in the sink. She wasn't so much afraid of marrying him now; rather, she was feeling fear from something else…something like Eriol not loving her anymore after tonight. Her mind filled with doubt and her heart felt heavy from emotions. She took a minute to lose the dizziness threatening to come, and walked up to her room.

--- --- --- 

"This is it," Sakura said to herself as she stared at her wedding dress hanging on the back of the door. Her hands were perfectly warm, not shaking. She was ready for this. She was ready to devote her entire self to one man for the rest of her life. She touched the dress and smiled to herself. Butterflies filled her stomach as images of what would be happening occurred in her mind. It would be a great ceremony, she thought to herself, and walked to the window. She couldn't wait to see Syaoran in a tuxedo, where he would be wearing formal clothes, and actually do something about that hair. Her heart fluttered at the idea of a nicely groomed Syaoran; it could never happen. He was too wild, and had eyes that were much too dark and amber to look groomed. Sakura gazed outside, looking for a glimpse of a limo entering. That would mean the guests would be arriving, and though she didn't know who the guests the Li's invited, she knew two of them. Her smile grew larger at the idea of Touya and her father arriving in Hong Kong, China. "This is really it," she whispered again.

_It's so hard to say_

_How a love could end this way_

Tomoyo sat on her bed and blanked off for longer than a moment. This was it. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, the day she would promise and give her entire self to a man, and yet there was no feeling of excitement in her. There was dread, there was nervousness, apprehension, anxiety, but no, she couldn't find a feeling of happiness at the moment. It was Eriol and yes, she loved him. But his words shook her to the core, and she didn't know how to look into his eyes in the ceremony and pretend as if he hadn't said anything. There was a feeling of guilt that accompanied her apprehension. He loved her and maybe this wedding was everything he wanted, but she couldn't tell him that that wasn't the case for her, though it was already apparent. There would be a ceremony and then a honeymoon. Her heart, in a matter of seconds, pounded rapidly. The honeymoon. She stood and felt dizzy. The honeymoon. Eriol. Her. Together. Alone. Oh God. She sat back down on the bed and clutched her stomach. 'Ok, forget about the honeymoon. Think about the wedding. The wedding. The wedding,' she repeated to herself, and what that brought was the vision of Eriol standing up at that altar looking devastatingly handsome. Oddly, now, something akin to happiness floated over her heart at the image.

_The one that used to care for you_

_Just turned and walked away_

Syaoran stood up and stretched his arms. It was a beautiful, beautiful morning. He opened the windows and leaned forward, taking a big breath of cool, fresh air. The day had arrived; the day he'd thought would never come. His gaze traveled out to the city, but all he could see was Sakura walking to him, wearing a sexy, amazing dress, smiling with those big, gorgeous green eyes, and saying 'I love you' to him without a care who heard her. He didn't know he could ever feel this great, this…happy. There was no trace of nervousness in him. Personally, he wanted to skip the entire one to two hours of ceremony, just get to the 'I do's' and head to their honeymoon. Syaoran grinned to himself like an insane man and leaned back on the wall, imagining what would happen after the ceremony. Ah… the honeymoon. But there was a wedding to do, and he had to get through it. His grin dropped to a grimace. With a tie on for two non-stop hours.

_And it's so hard to find_

_To leave the pain behind_

Eriol woke up, wincing at the memory of last night. What compelled him to say those stupid words? Now, he was sure, Tomoyo wouldn't know how to look at him, and that just made it worse. Oh well. At least he'd said to her his feelings. They had no choice anyway; Sonomi had already given the legalities and the expectancies coming out of the new contracts. That was all this wedding was; a contract. That stung a little. Eriol stood up and opened the windows to let in some fresh air, though he was already feeling goose-bumps in his bare arms and chest. Syaoran and Sakura would be there as well, so they weren't the only focus of the wedding, and that brought a little comfort to him. With one last glance outside, he decided that he would get through the ceremony with ease, try and forget everything between Tomoyo, and pretend his hardest that she loved him back. That was the only possible way he _could_ get through it.

_When all the things you're looking for_

_Your heart can't seem to find_

--- --- --- 

By early that afternoon, everyone had been brought to one of the established cathedrals in Hong Kong. The guests who would be coming were given instructions from the Li mansion to head to the church instead rather than gather there for a pre-celebration. The grooms were walking around the pews, looking at the arrangements quickly done by a great number of people Sonomi had hired less than 6 days ago. The church looked good, they had to admit. Pink roses and tulips were attached to the centre ends of each pew and there was a red carpet placed from the back door to the altar where they would be walking. But of course, since this wedding was brought on within a week, there were mishaps and errors waiting to happen. Eriol could hear Sonomi yelling at people from wherever. It was odd that she was completely devoted into giving Tomoyo a dreamlike wedding, yet make her go through a wedding she didn't want. Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Sakura were in one of the changing rooms, lounging around and waiting for a sign from one of the women working with Sonomi that they were allowed to change into their dresses.

Sakura stood up and sighed. "I want to put on my dress now," she spoke up and paced around the room.

Tomoyo smiled at her from one corner of the room. "I hate to say it, but so do I. This is doing nothing for my nerves. I'm overly apprehensive already."

"I think it's normal," Sakura said, "that people about to marry get cold feet."

"You're not nervous," Tomoyo pointed out with a small laugh.

"That's true," she replied and smiled. "I'm very excited. I really, really am."

"I'm very happy for you," Tomoyo smiled back. "You know…I'm a little…embarrassed to say this out loud, but…earlier this morning, I thought of Eriol in a tuxedo, standing up at the altar, and myself walking to him."

"Did you? And…?" Sakura urged.

Her cheeks flushed heavily as her eyes dropped to her feet. "I felt satisfied for the first time in days."

"Oh Tomoyo…" she murmured, her romantic heart fluttering with Tomoyo's.

Soon, a woman had arrived and signaled them to get changed within two hours. Appalled at the short time they were given, Sakura hurried into one of the stalls and grabbed her dress. Tomoyo eased back and tried to relax, because Sakura made it easier for her to do so. With a laugh, Tomoyo went into the other stall and started to change into her own dress. Two other women arrived, however, and stopped them before they could fully change into them. Sakura looked up in surprise.

"Girls, what are you doing?" One asked.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and they shared a confused look. "We're changing into our dresses."

"You can't change yet. We haven't fixed you up. First things first: make-up and hairstyles. And then you put on your dress," the other spoke a matter-of-factly and took their arms, pulling them to the counter with swinging chairs. There were large mirrors posted up there.

Sakura held the bag of her dress and looked up at them. "What should we wear now then?"

"These," the first woman gave them white silk robes.

Tomoyo gasped at the feel of the fabric. "This is very soft."

"Mrs. Daidouji personally asked for these ones," the other's eyes brightened. "Now, go ahead and get out of your clothes. It'll take less than an hour to get you both looking like brides."

"Oh, but I was going to do Tomoyo's make-up and hair," Sakura began, looking at Tomoyo in confirmation, who nodded.

One waved her hand off. "Nonsense. There are two of us, two of you. It's only right if we both get to work on you two," she said casually and grinned. "Now come on girls, stop wasting time!"

"I owe you, Tomoyo," Sakura mumbled as they hurried to the stalls. "I really do. I don't know how to repay you now."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. I'm sure you can pay me back one of these days. I promise I'll call for you if I ever need a favor," Tomoyo assured, speaking through the wall for Sakura to hear.

"That makes me feel better. Thank you," Sakura laughed and took off her clothes. She put on her robe with a sigh of pleasure. "I do love this robe."

"It feels wonderful. At least my mother was considerate enough to make us feel comfortable," Tomoyo inputted as they both came out and walked back to the hairdressers.

--- --- --- 

Right at this moment, the feel of the dress on her skin brought a thrill up her spine. This really was it. She stood in front of the mirror and let out a deep breath. Her dress was as gorgeous as it had been days ago. Now that she was wearing it for real, she was flooded with emotions. The woman had put her hair on a high bun, and her bangs gleamed with the gel the woman had put on to keep it in place across the top of her forehead. The woman also placed the headpiece and the veil with it. She truly felt like a bride, and now the only thing left was a groom to marry.

Tomoyo let the women do final touches on her long, shining hair. It flowed just as smoothly down her back like she wanted, and her ears were adorned with elegant, crystal earrings. She smiled and walked to Sakura, the small train of her dress following. Tomoyo felt beautiful and it was a great feeling. She held the thin shawl around her back and down her arms, and kept the soft fabric through her fingers. The dress was in a v-neck style, so it was a little more open than Sakura's, but she didn't mind. A long necklace dangled down the open cut, also full of small crystals.

"You make beautiful brides," the women gushed from behind.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and laughed. "We do, don't we?" Sakura asked and put an arm around her.

"Yes we do," Tomoyo agreed and let her arm around Sakura's waist. "Now…I think it's time."

Sakura's eyes shone brightly in green. "Ok."

_I'll be the air that you breathe_

_I'll give the strength that you need_

Eriol and Syaoran took their spots at the altar. With a deep breath, Syaoran put his hands together in front of him and looked at Eriol, who looked back at him. It took them less than 30 minutes to get into their tuxes, but of course, Syaoran found problems with the stupid tie and they were late about 15 minutes. But now that everything was going to happen, nerves blasted through the both of them. The cathedral was surprisingly full of guests, many Syaoran didn't recognize. One side of the church was full of relatives from the Li family. The other side was of relatives from Eriol and Tomoyo's families. Syaoran recognized a tall man sitting in front of him. He squinted, and at the moment he saw his face, Syaoran swallowed. Touya. The man smirked back at him. He glared back at the man and saw Mr. Kinomoto standing at the back, waiting for his daughter. Something sharp and strong made his heart pound harder. He straightened and grinned. Sakura was coming.

_I'll be the light in your eyes_

_When hope becomes hard to see_

Eriol caught Sonomi's narrowed gaze, and nodded at her in recognition. He touched his tie for a moment and copied Syaoran's posture. He took a single deep breath and let it out gently. He was more than ready, and he couldn't wait to see her in a wedding dress. There was no explanation to describe the emotions coursing through him at this moment.

And the pianist started a wedding tune that was not the common 'wedding march' tune. It was one that was romantic and melodious to the ears that could trigger tears at any moment. The people stood up and looked to the back for the brides. Sakura came out first, finding her father standing there waiting to take her up. Tears glimmering already in her eyes, she hugged him hard and hooked her arm through his. Tomoyo saw Sakura's father holding his other arm to her. Filled with emotions, she smiled at the warm, old man and put her arm through his. She kissed his cheek despite the fact that they had never met until this moment.

They both looked to the men standing at the altar, staring back at them with the same intensities in their eyes. Sakura felt a quiver in her belly as they walked on forward. Tomoyo found herself magnetized to Eriol's dark gaze. She smiled up at him with the shyness of a woman meeting her true love for the first time. The men could do nothing but look at their women, so amazingly beautiful in their gowns, even more as their brides. And as Syaoran had imagined, Sakura smiled up at him with those emerald eyes, glistening with a thin sheet of tears. It was like a thrilling punch to the gut when they were steps away from them. Syaoran and Eriol took the women from Sakura's father, holding their hands and bringing them to the altar.

_I'll be your shining star_

_To guide you wherever you are_

And the priest began the ceremonies. Syaoran took Sakura's hands in his and never let go. He touched her cheek softly and grinned, not caring what anybody saw. As Sakura expected, she didn't need blush to make her cheeks look ripe; they were doing that on their own. On the other side of the altar, Eriol's gaze never wavered from Tomoyo's, who stared back at him, as if giving him all her trust and care. He took it without hesitation and held her hands tightly to his. No matter what had happened in the past, it didn't matter. The moment was now and that was what mattered. When the priest arrived to the 'I do's', someone stood and gave them their rings to put on.

"Do you Syaoran and Eriol take Sakura and Tomoyo to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

Simultaneously, their deep voices answered, "I do."

"Do you Sakura and Tomoyo take Syaoran and Eriol to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

One replied, "I do," one second before the other.

"I'm pleased to pronounce that you, Syaoran and Sakura, are now husband and wife, and you, Eriol and Tomoyo, are now husband and wife. You may kiss your brides."

Syaoran swooped down and kissed Sakura with the passion he had always put in every one of his kisses. Sakura smiled in his kiss and opened her eyes just to see him move away. "I love you, Li."

"I love you too, Mrs. Li." He laughed. She smiled sweetly at the name.

Shyly, Tomoyo leaned her head forward. Eriol touched her chin gently and kissed her lips with gentleness. When her eyelids fluttered down, Eriol took the kiss one level higher, making Tomoyo's legs feel like jelly. "You're mine now," he murmured.

"I'm yours," she agreed quietly and put her hand in his as they looked to Syaoran and Sakura.

With a nod, the couples both walked out of there with the loud cheers from the audience. Laughing in glee, Sakura let Syaoran sweep her off her feet. He carried her to their white limousine, waiting for their arrival. In there, he grabbed her swiftly and kissed her just as fervently as before. Eriol brought Tomoyo to the limo behind Syaoran and Sakura's, and with the grace of a gentleman, opened the door for her. She smiled and thanked him as they got in. Inside, he took her hand in his and kissed her upturned palm sweetly. He caught her gaze and kissed her lips once more. Her heart pounded as she stared up at him, realizing that maybe she'd fall in love with Eriol faster than she would expect. And then just one of the limos headed to the reception; the other, with the given directions from Syaoran, headed to the airport. It was long past time for the honeymoon.

_And I promise that I'll be by your side_

_Always you and I_

--- --- --- 

**- The End - **


End file.
